


An unexpected beginning

by RoosjeM



Series: Marauders Reunited (Crossovers) [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Crossover, Dimension Travel, F/M, Gen, Hobbits, James Potter Lives, Lily Evans Potter Lives, M/M, Multi, Original Character(s), Remus Lupin Lives, Remus Lupin Needs a Hug, Sirius Black Lives, Witches, Wizards
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:06:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 21
Words: 46,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24949684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoosjeM/pseuds/RoosjeM
Summary: =======================================================================================It’s the 5 year anniversary of the 2nd wizarding war, Harry Potter’s aunt Celia Potter gets killed by the last group of death eaters that were yet to be caught. After the funeral Harry reflects on the stories that Sirius, Remus and Celia used to tell to him about the Marauders and the 1st wizarding war. And he came to the conclusion that they never had a peaceful happy life. Filled with sadness Harry calls for death and asks him to bring the marauders back to life, but death is a mysterious thing. He brings the marauders together with some other friends back to life, but not in the world they expected=======================================================================================This is my first creative writing attempt, please correct me if you find mistakes :3Also feedback is always welcome :D
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Remus Lupin/Original Female Character(s), Sirius Black/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Marauders Reunited (Crossovers) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1860268
Comments: 23
Kudos: 39





	1. Chapter 1; The battle is not over yet

Heavy breathing could be heard as Celia shot a finishing spell towards the death eater that almost killed her not even 10 minutes ago. The students around her looked relieved as there were little to no death eaters left, they were retreating.  
Celia huffed as her hand covered the large bleeding gash on her side, her eyes were blurry as she took in her surrounding. Hogwarts, her home, was going up in flames. Body’s of Hogwart students and death eaters surrounded the area.

“GET THE WOUNDED TO THE GREAT HALL” At this call Celia sprung into action. Her tired feet slowly dragged to a student laying on the cold stone floor. A young girl no older that 16 was laying there, unmoving. Celia bend down and checked her pulse, non was found. She closed her eyes in sadness. 

“Is she?.... Is she gone?” A small sad voice asked.

Celia couldn’t look up at the girl, for she feared what she would see. Her raspy voice answered “....Yes”. At this the other girl fell to her knees and let out a deafening scream. She bent over the girl while crying and weeping, screaming at her to come back to her. Celia stood up and started helping wounded people up and towards the castle, when she saw a man dressed in black making his way towards the still crying girl. Immediately she jumped into action, running forward to get closer.

When the man got closer, the brunette girl looked up in fright, she tried to stand up but was petrified by the man approaching. “You should have followed your little friends inside, now you’ll die.” He spoke with a menacing tone as he slowly approached with a terrifying smirk on his face. Finally Celia was close enough “PETRIFICUS TOTALUS” She shouted and her wand released a white light. The man froze in place and fell backwards to the ground. Celia ran closer and spoke “Not today.’

Celia looked at the frightened girl and realized that they needed to get inside the castle to regroup. They shouldn’t be lingering out here alone. With this knowledge she laid her hand on girls shoulder and made her sit up. Looking in the pained eyes of the young girl she saw the dull look they hold. “Let’s get her inside.” The brunette girl while still crying nodded and slowly stood up.  
Celia did the same and carefully picked up the girl, she adjusted her in her arms as they made their way inside the castle.

Celia could see the pure sadness in the faces of the children that were defending their school as she walked past them towards the great hall. So much destruction and death surrounded the castle. The first wave of fighting was over. 

Celia had to find Remus, they really needed to talk before it was to late. Remus and Celia had a bit of an strained relationship after James and Lily were killed, for Remus believed Sirius was the one who betrayed them, he believed Sirius was the secret keeper. But Celia knew better, she knew that that rat was the one behind it all. But she was too late to stop him. They had gotten into an argument about it after the funeral, and things were said that shouldn't have been said. Not long after Celia had to leave because the ministry was looking to lock her up for suspicion of being a Death Eater. She went into hiding while secretly keeping an eye on her dear nephew Harry.

Their relationship was never the same after that, Celia always avoided Remus and made sure never to be alone with him. She couldn’t face the once love of her life. After Sirius broke out of Azkaban the three of them lives together in Grimmauld place 12 for about two years. Neither of them told Sirius what happened even though he tried to get through to them. He even tried to get them back together again, but to no avail.

Finally they reached the great hall. upon opening the door celia froze for a second, she saw Molly and Arthur Weasley crying over a brancard towards the end of the hall. Celia quickly made her way towards an empty brancard and carefully laid the young girl down. Giving one last look towards the crying girl she moved towards her old friend; Molly Weasley. 

Upon coming closer she saw one of her son’s laying very still, Fred Weasley had passed on. She gasped softly as she moved to a crying Molly and took her in her arms. Molly cried on her shoulder as Celia whispered gentle words to her, she looked down at Fred. She hadn’t noticed the other twin George before, he was crying over the chest of Fred as Arthur held onto his shoulders. After what felt like an hour, Molly let go and looked at Celia in pitty. Celia frowned at this look, did Molly know something she didn’t? 

“I’m so sorry for your loss dear” Molly softly croaked out. ‘My loss? Who..?’ Celia’s eyes widened “Is Harry… Is he gone? Is he?” Molly looked even sadder than before and whispers “I am not talking about Harry.”

Realisation shot through her like a bullet “No….no…. Where is he Molly?” Molly looked across the hall to a lonely brancard laying a little further away. 

Celia followed her gaze and slowly made her way over there. On the brancard layed her soulmate, her whole world felt like it crumpled down. She fell to her knees, the pain in her side was long forgotten as she felt numb. Her eyes started to blur with tears as she sat on her knees before none other than Remus Lupin. His face looked paler compared to normal and his beautiful green eyes were closed. His mouth was slightly cracked open but no breath came out. 

She never had made up with him.  
She never asked him to forgive her for leaving him alone.  
She never….

She blankly stared at him as she felt someone approaching behind her. A warm hand found its way to her shoulder. Celia didn’t look up, she didn’t move at all.  
“Miss Potter, your wounded, you need to get to Madam Pomfrey.” an older voice said. But Celia couldn’t hear it. The hand softly shook her shoulder and made her turn. Professor Mcgonagall pulled Celia to her feet as she took the younger witch towards Madam Pomfrey. But Celia didn’t take notice as she was in shock, her brain ran 100 miles an hour trying to wrap her head around the fact that she had outlived everyone she cared for. She was the last Marauder.

Madam Pomfrey carefully healed the large gash on her side as Celia slowly realized what had occured. She softly thanked Madam Pomfrey as she blindly made her way outside of the great hall and towards the entrance of the once great school. Once there she slowly sat down on the stairs. She couldn’t believe it, he was gone, the love of her life, her fellow Marauder was dead.

Suddenly someone sat down besides her, she numbly looked besides her to see Harry, her dear nephew Harry. And for the first time that day she let loose her tears, she grabbed Harry and pulled him into a sideways hug. The tears streamed down her face as she tried not to think of Remus, now was no time to grieve. They had a war to win. Celia let Harry go and leant her head on his shoulder. “I know you're old enough to live on your own, but I would like you to live with me in Potter manor for a while, if you would like that, that is.” Harry smiled softly while looking forward. “I would like that very much, Aunty.” Celia smiled sadly, this was the first time Harry called her his aunt.

“I know you can’t promise me you won’t die today. But please promise me you will be careful.”  
“I will Aunt Celia” 

Celia dried her tears and looked at Harry “You have no idea how much you and your parents were alike, they would be so proud of you.” she said while standing up. “Come on you, we need to regroup.” She said while holding her hand out towards Harry. Harry grabbed it and Celia pulled him to his feet. “This battle is not over yet.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Question:   
> What is your Hogwarts house?


	2. Chapter 2; The end of the beginning

The air feels cold for the time of the year, almost like nature knows what occurred here 5 years ago. Almost as if it grieves with us today. It’s the 2nd of May 2003. 5 whole years since the battle of Hogwarts. 5 whole years since she last saw him alive. It’s a memory filled with pain and grieve. The wind picked up and dark clouds move further towards the old castle. It’ll probably rain soon. 

The tired looking black haired woman looked out over the school grounds as she let out a long sighed, she hadn't planned on returning here ever again.

This is the first time that Celia Potter shows her face in official wizarding business since before the war. The first time since a friend, that rat, betrayed them, the first time since her twin brother and her best friend got killed, the first time since her adoptive brother got accused and sent to Azkaban. The first time since….. since he didn’t believe her.

Celia closed her amber coloured eyes to hold back tears. No matter how much time has passed it still hurts like it happened yesterday. All the betrayal, all the suffering and pain, it’s just too much.  
She had outlived everyone she was close with when she grew up. Celia Potter, ex- Marauder and member of the 1st and 2nd Order of the Phoenix and aunt of the Boy-who-lived was showing her face in public for the first time since the funerals. 

She felt a presents besides her and her eyes shot open while grabbing for her wand. 

“It’s me aunt.” 

Celia almost felt embarrassed for the reflex but who could blame her, she did fight 2 devastating wars in her lifetime. 

“You scared me there kid.” she replied. 

Harry’s arm found its way over her shoulder and pulled her in a hug. Celia returned the hug as she tried not to cry, she always had a difficult time on the anniversary. “Come on aunt, they are expecting us inside. We need to be on time for the ceremony at the ministry of magic.” 

The 5th anniversary took place in the ministry of magic, but the survivors and their families of those who passed always got together in the great hall on the 2nd of May each year. This year the ministry wanted to celebrate the 5th year of freedom and most of us were invited. 

Celia had never really showed up to any of the anniversaries, she never attended events she was invited to after the funerals of those who had fallen (with exception of the wedding of her nephew). She had found herself too busy taking out the last remaining Death Eaters. Those little rats had gone into hiding to avoid being sent to Azkaban. 

But this year Harry had personally asked her to come with him and Ginny to the 5th anniversary. Celia was very hesitant but she knew it would mean a lot to Harry if she came. So she gathered all the courage she had and took the hogwarts train like she had many times before. 

Harry escorted her inside the castle, Hogwarts had been rebuild and had a new headmaster, Headmistress Mcgonagall. She made sure that the school got back up to its feet and many looked up to her as a leader. The halls looked as they had before, it was as if nothing had changed at all. If she didn’t know better she could almost imagine her younger self walking with her twin brother James followed by sirius, Lily and… And him. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They reached the great hall and Harry pushed the large door open for Celia. She stepped inside and if it wasn’t for Harry she would have immediately turned to leave, for everyone in the hall suddenly got quiet and stared at her. Celia backed up but Harry was there and gently pushed her inside the hall. Silent murmurs filled the hall as Harry escorted Celia further into the hall. 

Molly who had seen the panicked look on Celia’s face quickly come forwards and welcomed Harry and Celia “Harry glad to see you lad, and Celia welcome.” She said with a smile as she sprung forward to give them both a hug. Harry quickly went over to Ginny to sit down and Celia sat down besides Molly.   
She had been quiet as the hall slowly started to fill with people talking again. She took the opportunity to really look around, but stayed silent. Ginny who had been talking to Luna Lovegood turned towards Celia  
“How is the fight for werewolf rights coming along?” she asked with a small smile.   
Celia was grateful for the off topic question.

“Good, there is finally some process in the debates. With the way things are going, werewolf’s will have normal wizards rights by the beginning of summer.” Ginny smiled at the answer and they talked a little more about very off topic matters.

A while passed before the small group was approached by Hermione and Ron, they joined the group and the golden trio started talking about the good old days and catching up. 

Then Celia was approached by a young woman with brown hair “Hello, you’re Celia Potter Right?” Celia slowly nodded her head. 

The brunette smiled a bit before sitting down besides her and pulling the older woman in an hug. “My name is Tanja. I never got to thank you, but you saved my life in the battle.” 

Celia just sat there numbly before returning the hug awkwardly. “I was fighting alongside you at the beginning of the battle and you stunned the man that was about to kill me.” 

That’s when Celia remembered her. Although she wasn’t that frightened young girl anymore she still had the same dull look in her eyes. “I’m glad I could help.” Celia replied.

Celia wondered who the girl was that she had carried inside the great hall that night, she wasn’t planning on asking but the girl said “The girl, Macy, She was my girlfriend.” her voice spoke soft and she sounded very sad.  
“We both lost the person we loved that night.” Celia replied, knowing that offering her condoleances would do little good. 

They shared a look of understanding and talked for a bit more before headmistress mcgonagall started the anniversary. It was truly beautiful and inspiring, but Celia stopped paying attention when they showed those who had fallen in both the first and second wizarding war. Being confronted with the faces of her close friends and family was to much. And when Remus appeared she couldn’t take anymore. Celia stood and quickly made way for the exit. In the corner of her eye she saw Harry standing to go after her, but Ginny stopped him. Celia was grateful for Ginny, because she needed to be alone now. Tears formed in her eyes as she made her way up to the astronomy tower, in her Hogwarts years that was always the place she went when she was upset. She made her way to the very top and sat down on the edge. 

And finally she felt like she could breathe again. She looked over the terrain and her gaze caught the whomping willow. This place held so many memories, both good and bad. She had no idea how much time passed when Harry approached her. Both said nothing as Harry sat down besides her.

“Everyone is looking for you you know?” 

Celia sighted “I don’t think I can do this Harry.” Harry looked down “Sorry Celia, I shouldn’t have forced you to come.” 

Celia wrapped her arm around Harry, “It isn’t about being here at the anniversary, I can’t handle the pain anymore.”

“What do you mean?” Harry asked. 

“I think you know what I mean, I have nothing to live for besides you kid. I have been fighting a battle with myself and I am losing.”

“....” 

“I am not saying I want to die, but I can’t say I’ll stop someone from killing me. I have lost my will to live.”

“I need you..”

“No you don’t, you don’t need an old woman dragging your mood down, you have a family yourself and you need to take care of them now.”

A heavy silence fell between them. Harry looked mad, because deep down he knew Celia was right. He couldn’t force her her to be happy or get over the deaths of her friends and family.

“Do you want to go home? I can take you?” Harry offered softly.

“No Harry you were right I need to do this, I need to show my face again even if I don’t want to.” 

“You know you don’t have to come right, no one would blame you if you didn’t.”

“No Harry I’ve ran away from my problems and feelings long enough, It’s time to face them head on.”

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Again Harry and Celia came in last and again everyone looked at them, but this time Celia didn’t shy away. She still felt numb from the talk she and Harry had about 20 minutes ago. The ceremony had already begun so the pair quietly made there way towards their friends and family. Molly immediately grabbed Celia and pulled her into a side hug.

The ceremony flew by but Celia didn’t seem to take notice, she looked down at her hands in front of her. 

She felt tired. 

Suddenly a loud cracking sound was heard as figures dressed in black appears inside the room. The figures started blasting spells round as panic and chaos erupted in the hall. A green light filled the hall as a big skull with a snake appeared. The dark mark, these people were Death Eaters. 

Celia sprang into action seeing the mark appear. It was like she was back at hogwarts fighting. Harry was quickly by her side as they started taking the figures in black out. It didn’t take long for the Aurors on duty to join in on the fight and as sudden as it had begun it was over. 

The last Death Eaters standing had planned an attack on the survivors of the battle of Hogwarts and with this last attack the followers of Voldemort were defeated. Harry and Celia took it upon themselves to speak with the head auror, who happened to be Harry’s good friend. 

But in the corner of her eye Celia saw a female figure approaching Harry from behind. 

Without thinking she jumped in her way but before she could even cast a spell she was hit by another   
“SECTUMSEMPRA!” Her eyes widened as she reconigest the spell, it was Snape's signature spell after all. 

The white light surrounded her as she felt time slow down once more. The force of the curse sent her flying back into Harry, who had turned around to see his aunt falling onto him. He caught her as they both fell down on the hard marble floor. 

Harry started screaming for the healers while the Head auror stunned the Death Eater, but Celia couldn’t focus on anything. She felt cold, her whole body was aching in pain, and for the first time in a long time she was afraid. 

Not afraid of death, but afraid of what she would leave behind.

Harry held Celia tight as he tried to undo the curse, but without success. Apparition would only make the situation worse, and most healers had already returned to st. Mungo’s. 

“.....Stop it Harry…” Celia croaked out as Harry was frantically trying to undo the damage done. “No. No I won’t let you die today Celia.” He said while trying to remember how to heal his dear aunt.   
“...Stop it Harry… I don’t want you to spent my last moments like this.” she replies knowing that this was it. 

Knowing she would not walk away from this one.

“You need to move on Harry, like I said I am holding you back.” she said softly.

“I… I can’t lose you as well aunty.” 

Celia frowned “Let me go Harry, it will be alright.” 

“I don’t want you to go. Please hold on for me, please…” 

“Harry…. you and I both know……. I won’t walk away from this one.” The pain of the deep gashes almost becoming to much.

“I will be with the people I love…. I miss them Harry….I miss them so much…..” 

“I don’t want you to go….. Merlin this is all my fault.” Harry mumbled as he slightly calmed down.

“None of this is your fault….. don’t let anyone tell you….. different.”

Celia groaned in pain as she shifted in Harry’s hold. “I’m so proud of you Harry…. You have no idea….how much…… You became a real man over the last couple of years.”

She held back a scream as she tried to reach her hand for his, “I love you…..Prongslet….” Harry smiled through his tears at the old nickname Celia and Sirius would use for him.

Harry grabbed Celia’s hand and squeezed it softly.

“I love you too, Aunty.” he spoke through the tears. “Say hello to mom and dad for me, Okay?” 

Celia smiled at the thought of seeing her family again.  
“Look…. up at…. the ……..stars, and…. not down….. at... your…. feet…..”

And in the arms of her dear nephew Celia Potter let out her last breath as she passed on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Look up at the stars and not down at your feet"  
> -Stephen Hawkinh


	3. Chapter 3; They deserved better

Tears filled up Harry’s eyes as he stands before the grey gravestone. He had done all he could to avoid this, but it wasn’t enough. 

Celia Caden Potter  
27 March 1960 - 2 May 2003 

Beloved aunt, sister and friend  
“Look up at the stars and not down at your feet.” 

Many people had gathered on the graveyard to pay their respect, but most didn’t even know Celia personally. The Weasley family were there, as well as the brunette woman Celia had spoken with on the day she….

Harry just stood frozen before the stone, he looked paler than usual. He hadn’t really spoken since the passing of his dear aunt unless he had to. A comforting hand found its way to his shoulder as his wife Ginny came to stand next to him. 

“She died how she lived, on her own accord.”

Ginny and Celia had never been too close, they had a mutual understanding and love for Harry, but had never really connected over much else. 

“....”

Harry just looked forwards to the stone. It felt like a reminder, a reminder that Celia was really gone.  
Ginny stayed silent too, she knew that this death hit him hard. 

“She deserved better-.” 

Harry’s voice cracked. He hadn’t spoken in days, his voice sounded rough and hoarse. He sounded tired.

“-She didn’t deserve the life she got. None of them deserved the life they got.” 

Ginny frowned sadly “She’s in a better place love.”

“No… she deserved to live a happy life, they all did.”

Ginny looked a bit confused. “Who does?”

“Celia, Remus, Sirius, my parents, all of them. They deserve better.”

Ginny looked away towards the grave. “They are long gone Harry, you need to let them go.” she said softly. 

Harry gave Ginny a look, a look she knew all too well. His eyes had lighted up slightly, as if hope returned to them. Harry had an idea.

“What if I could give them a second chance? What if I spoke with Death and bargained for them?” he asked hopeful

Ginny stayed silent for a minute. “Harry, what if they don’t want to be back? What if they can finally be at peace?”

“Death can give them the choice if they want to return or not, they can make their own choice.” 

It was like Harry found his spirit again, hope flared his green eyes as he looked at his wife. Ginny looked at Harry. “IF Death…. IF it could bring-.... Fine, talk to Death, see what it can do. But don’t hold on to hope too much Harry.” She warned him as she stepped away from the graves.

“And come inside, it’s going to rain.” And with this Ginny walked back into the house

Harry looked back at the grave one last time, before he walked after Ginny.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Harry opened the door to the attic, Ginny had been keeping him busy all week but now he finally had time to speak with Death. 

The attic was very dusty and smelled like old books. The evening sun shone through the small window giving the place a magical appearance. The attic held boxes and bookcases filled with old books. This place was filled with memories and history. 

Harry pushed some boxes to the side as he made his way to the back of the muffy attic. There he started to look into boxes and cases laying around. “I could swear I put it somewhere here.” He mumbled to himself.

That’s when he came across an old bag. It was a old fashion bag and it reminded Harry of Celia’s emergency bag. Celia always had a shoulder bag with her wherever she would go. The bag was charmed to hold a lot of items, and Celia would basically keep all her magical items in it.  
She had copies of all the important magic books she could find and Harry was almost sure it was filled with more books than Hogwarts library possesed. Need potions or ingredients for potions? Ask Celia, she will have what you need with her. Harry, Hermione and Ron always wondered what had happened that she basically had all necessary magical items with her. Their guess was something happened in the war that made her want to be prepared for anything, but Celia would never tell.  
Finally he found the box he was looking for. A box labeled ‘Harry’s Hogwarts memories’. He lifted the box and made his way to an old chair a little further away. He opened the box carefully. The first things he saw were his old Gryffindor robes, he smiled at the colours of his house. He lifted the robes out of the box only to find a old map he hadn’t seen in a while. 

The Marauders map, Sirius had told him how Remus, James and Celia had drawn the map, how Celia and Remus charmed it to show who was where at all time. How they all would mark the secret rooms of the castle when they came across one. Celia had adored the map, it was by far her favorite magic item. 

But Celia told him that this wasn’t the only map of Hogwarts, she had made another in secret. Celia had really enjoyed making maps like this and had made several in a small notebook. Harry had seen the notebook, and there were at least 5 more of different places Celia visited a lot. Places like the Ministry of Magic, Potter Manor, Hogsmeade and several others locations. She always kept the book close, heck it was probably in that bag of hers.

Harry smiled at the memory, he had decided to take the Marauders map with him instead of leaving it in Hogwarts. It was a bit of a selfish decision, but he wanted to have it. He carefully put the map down besides him and looked back into the box. A couple of school books and empty potion bottles. And finally the small black box he was looking for. Harry cracked the box open to see his first golden snitch.

He lifted the box up and repacked the items he had taken out of the bigger box. He put the larger box back into its place and walked towards the door leading down stairs. And with one last look behind he closed the attic door behind him and walked to his office.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A warm feeling filled Celia as she slowly gained her conscious. Pain spread across her body as she breathed in deep. ‘Is this what death is like?’ She wondered.  
She frowned as her question was answered. 

“This isn’t death child.” Celia’s eyes shot open as she quickly pulled herself up. She regretted it immediately as the unbearable pain seared through her body. She groaned in pain as she quickly laid back down. 

“where am I?” She groaned out towards the still unknown figure.

“You’re in a purgatory of sorts.” The deep voice answered. It continued “Your nephew Harry asked me to give you another chance at life, if that is what you desire.”

Celia looked up at the figure she now expected to be Death itself. “Life is worthless without the people you love, so I’ll-..” Death cut her off “Before you decline, you are not the only one Harry asked me to visit.” 

“....” Celia stayed silent as Death continued “I have been requested to ask you if you would like to rejoin the land of the living, with some acquaintances of yourself.”

Celia stayed still “...Who?..” She asked quietly.

“That I won’t be able to reveal. But should you choose to accept this offer I have to warn you. You died in your own world, and I won’t be able to bring you back in that world, If you choose to accept you will wake up in a unknown area.”

“What do you mean?” Celia asked carefully.

Death sounded amused. “You will not be brought back to the earth you have lived before. And you will never be able to return there either.”

That was when Celia realised what he meant. “Then where will we end up?”

“That is for you to figure out.” Death replied.

Celia was quite for a moment. A million questions crossed her mind. Did she really want another chance? Who would she find on the other side? Would she ever see Harry again?

“Magic is different in this place. It will be more powerful and easier to use.”

“Do I get to take anything with me?” Celia asked. 

“I will allow you two items of your former life, as I have done with those before you. The others have made their choice already, it’s time to make yours”.

Celia thought over her options and looked up determent. 

“I’ll accept the offer.”

Death nodded “And what would you like to bring along with you?” it asked.

Celia had a small smile on her lips “My wand and my emergency bag.” She replied. Death nodded again “So shall it be.” 

Death waved his arm and Celia’s world went black once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading :)
> 
> Question:  
> If you could have any item from Harry Potter, what would it be?


	4. Chapter 4; A eventful reunion

Celia shivert as a cold wind blew past her. Her body ached in discomfort as she shifted around looking for a more comfortable position. She was laying down on uneven ground with her head against what felt like a tree root. The air smelled fresh and lively and all she could hear was the wind blowing and the birds tweeting around her. And even though she was in a very uncomfortable position, she felt more at peace than she had in years. 

Had everything been a dream? No that couldn’t be it, as her body still ached from the deep gashes across her chest. Celia breathed in deep and finally opened her eyes. Her eyes were blinded by the bright evening sun. It took her awhile to adjust to it, but when she finally did she saw beautiful green leaves surrounding her. She was in a forest, a very, very dense forest. Where was she? 

Slowly Celia pulled herself up against the tree she was laying under. She moved her hand to support her weight when it latched onto a very familiar piece of wood. Her wand. She quickly picked it up and examined it. No visible damage, that’s good. It felt good to have something familiar with her. She gently put her wand in the wand holster hidden in her neat wizarding robes. The robes where her nicest ones and she had been wearing them to the anniversary. While examining her robes she discovered that they were covert in blood, her blood.

Looking around she spotted her bag about 5 meters away. She reached over to grab it but her body protested as pain shot through her again. Celia carefully dat back down and was about to give up trying when she remembered she had magic. Pulling her wand she pointed towards the shoulder bag and spoke clearly “Accio bag”. Immediately the bag came flying towards the amber eyed girl as she held her hand out to catch it.

She holstered her wand once more and opened her bag. Celia grinned at the sight, the bag was filled with all magic items she had possessed in her former life. She knew the emergency bag had been a great idea. She dug around inside the bag and fished out her personal notebook. She opened the book to the page where she had done in depth research on the curse Snape had created. When she found the answer she was looking for she took out her wand and casted the healing spell, “Vulnera Sanentur.”

She groaned as she felt her skin pull back together and close the last cuts that hadn’t been closed yet. Putting the book back in the bag she searched her bag for the potions she needed. Her hand hesitated when she came across the Dittany potion, she could try to use it for the scaring, but it would probably already be too late. She quickly grabbed the potion besides it, a blood-replenishing potion. Just the one she needed. Celia opened the bottle and gulped it straight down. She felt a little better afterwards, but she knew she would need to find a safe place to completely heal the wounds she had acquired.

Suddenly she heard two voices approaching, quietly she re-packed her bag and carefully swung it over her shoulder. She looked around for a proper hiding spot, but none was in sight. She started to panic, as her soldier mind took control.  
The voices got even closer and Celia franticly started to climb the tree she was previously sitting under. Her body protested against the sudden action and a now numb pain swept through her chest. She pulled herself up one of the higher branches and looked down. Two men in armour appeared both armed with a bow and a longsword. Celia frowned as they were speaking in a language she could not understand, or recognized for that matter. She hoped that they would quickly pass, maybe she could follow them to a nearby city. But there was no way in hell she would reveal herself to them.

She observed the males as they got down from their horses and started looking around the area. They both had long brown hair that was way longer that Celia’s hair ever was. their skin was flawless and their eyes shone bright in the evening light. But what really stood out to Celia was their ears, they were pointed, but not like house elves. No these looked more elegant. Celia was confused ‘Why would they stop here of all places?!’ The 2 males didn’t look threatening in appearance, but Celia knew better than to judge a book by its cover.

“Uma lle tyava tanya Mellonamin?”  
“Do you feel that my friend?”

“Amin uma, yaara magic.”  
“I do, ancient magic”

“Uma lle nowa eller naa ner strangers trespassien?”  
“Do you think there are more strangers trespassing?”

“Eller might be Mellon, nan' amin cannot nyara”  
“There might be friend, but I cannot tell.”

The language they spoke sounded like a lullaby, it sounded soft and beautiful. Celia sat very still as one of the two man stood under her tree.

“ya oio naa sinome naa harwe.”  
“who ever is here is wounded.”

“I' agar naa sal' wenya, ron can’t be hae-.”  
“The blood is still fresh, they can’t be far.”

The brown haired man continued to look around as the other man looked at the blood trail. His eyes followed the trail to where Celia had been sitting up against the tree. He looked confused, as if something puzzled him. 

“I' trail tyela sinome…”  
“The trail ends here…”

Suddenly a third figure appeared also on a horse, a woman with beautiful long copper hair and a green tunic joined the men. They greeted the woman and started a conversation Celia again, couldn’t understand. Celia was glad for the distraction, she was almost sure they would have found her if the elven woman hadn’t shown up. The man hastenly mounted their horses and the three took of towards the direction the woman came from. In their haste they didn’t notice that the elven woman had dropped something.

Celia waited for a couple more minutes before she climbed down from her hiding spot. “That was too close for comfort.” She mumbled to herself as she dropped down the last few meters. Standing up straight she walked over to where she saw the item being dropped and picked it up. A smooth black stone with carvings she did not recognise. It looked to be a black marble of sorts, certainly not a stone Celia recognized.

“That must belong to the woman.” Celia thought out loud. 

reaching for her wand she pointed it to the stone in her hand. “Avenseguim.” An orange light bursted from Celia’s wand and with that the stone began to float and move forwards. 

Celia held onto her wand as she followed the stone to its rightful owner.  
“Let’s hope it will bring me to a city.”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Celia felt as if she had been walking for hours, and she had. The forest once lit up by the evening sun was now dark and a bit gloomy, it reminded Celia a lot of the Dark forest back at hogwarts. Beautiful at day, not a pleasant place to be at night. She was still following the orange glowing stone that was floating a couple meters in front of her. She took a few breaks from walking and had to cast the spell several times to keep it from going too far ahead. 

The urge to shift into animagus form was more tempting than ever before. In her animagus form she could easily track down the woman herself by following scents and could maybe even catch up to the group of three. But Celia knew it would be risky as she wouldn’t be able to use magic in that form.

Through the leaves Celia could see the full moon staring back at her. It must almost be dawn by now. She had a love hate relationship with the moon. On one hand, it was a beautiful sight to see, but on the other it was the cause of pain for the love of her live. It pained her to think of Remus, but seeing the moon like this she just couldn’t help it. She wondered if he was one of the ones Death had visited, and if so, did he accept the offer like she had? Had anyone else accepted the offer?

As if on cue a loud wolfen howl pierced through the night. Startled Celia looked into the direction it came from, straight forwards. The direction she was going in. Celia quickly grabbed the stone from the air and put it in the pocket of her robe as she took of in the direction of the howl. What if it was him? 

Upon coming closer to the place, she could here a lot of shouting and growling. Her body ached in protest as she took one last sprint she burst out into a open place. A large gap separated the forest from what Celia assumed to be a city or hall of some sorts. It was beautifully decorated with carvings and looked like something out of a fantasy novel. Between the forest and the hall was one single bridge leading to large doors made of wood. 

Breathing heavily she saw the three elves the had been following and a hand full other surrounding a huge black dog. The elves were talking to each other in their language and looked very startled at the dog. Silently walking forward she saw that the dog seemed to be protecting something that was cowering behind it. Then it hit Celia, that dog, she knew that dog.

“PADFOOT!” she shouted out before she really thought things through. But Celia took no notice, she was to taken over by emotions to notice. Disbelieve crossed her face, Padfoot, her best friend, her brother, was alive. Her eyes started to water as she took a step forwards. The shout had caught the attention of the elves as well as Padfoot, but Celia didn’t really pay attention. 

Before Celia could get closer however Padfoot's loud barking snapped her out of the trance she was in. Elves had started to approach her cautiously. Celia carefully took her wand out and held it ready. She didn’t know what was going on or who these elves where, but they were threatening her brother.

“Speak your business human!” A strong female voice spoke out. 

Finally a language she understood.

“I mean no harm, I simply ask you to not harm my dog and return him to me.” Celia replied calmly.

“Are you one of them?” The woman demanded as she drew her bowstring back, pointing a arrow in her direction.

Celia frowned at the display of violence and stopped in her tracks, she now was about halfway across the bridge. 

“My name is Celia, and as I said, I mean no harm, neither does my dog.” 

Padfoot narrowed his eyes as he stayed in a defensive position ready to attack. Celia looked pointed at him but said nothing.

“Are you a skinchanger like them?” She once again demanded. 

Celia showed no emotion as the question was asked. Skinchanger? As in shapeshifter? technically speaking no, she is an Animagus not a shapeshifter. 

“I ask you not to harm my friend, we do not mean harm.” 

The woman drew back her bow string and released the arrow, for a second things slowed down as Celia uncovered her wand and quietly murmured “Protego” under her breath. The arrow bounced off of the invisible shield in front of the witch. The female elf looked startled for a split second before quickly firing another arrow. Again Celia casts a quick protego and again the arrow bounces off without doing any damage.

Celia used the shock of the elven woman and her companions to sprint forwards and break into the circle of elves surrounding her dear friend. Now standing before him she spoke clearly in her british voice “Protego Totalum.” while holding out her hand. An invisible shield formed between her and the elves as they started shooting arrows from all directions. 

Once Celia was sure the spell had worked she turned around and fell to her knees. She threw her arms around Padfoot and held the black dog close. Unshed tears formed in her eyes once again. The animagus softly nudged the woman back a bit before transforming back. Gasps could be heard from the elves in the background, but neither wizard or witch took notice. 

There before her sat Sirius Black, her dear brother and fellow Marauder. They stared in each others eyes for a bit before lunging themselves at each other into a bone crushing hug. More tears streamed down the face of the witch. She pulled back and took a good look at his face. To her surprise, he looked young again. He looked no older than he did when he was in his late teens and early 20s. His black hair was shoulder length and held in a bun by his wand. he was wearing his black leather jacket, the same one he would wear back in school. All evidence of the tired prisoner had been erased and he looked like his healthy old self again. The only thing that convinced Celia that this was her Sirius was the look in his eyes. The pained look they all had shared, but for this reunion his eyes had lit up again.

They stared at each other as they took their appearance in. A true smile found its way on their faces as they started to laugh, “You don’t look a day over twenty Snuffy.” Sirius said with a smirk on his face, he knew how much the nickname annoyed her.

“You don’t look too terrible anymore either.” Celia replied with the same playful tone Sirius had used. 

Sirius looked offended “I never looked terrible a day in my life thank you very much.” 

Celia smirked at the reaction and pulled Sirius in a hug again.

“I missed you so much.” she murmured in his ear as she held onto him tightly.

Suddenly Sirius stiffened, he quickly pushed Celia back while still holding her arms. 

“Moony, Moony he needs help” Sirius quickly explained while pulling Celia up and dragging her along.

Behind Sirius was a figure wrapped in a cloak curled up in a ball. The once clean cloak was soaked in fresh blood. Celia eyes widened at the sight. “He was in wolf form. They…..They were shooting at him… I...I tried to get them off him, but I was too late. Merlin they hurt him.”

Celia bend to her knees and carefully pulled the figure to their back. Wrapped in the cloak lay her soulmate covered in his own blood. 

“Remus.” she breathed out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Question:  
> Who is you favorite character from Harry Potter (Or any other related story)


	5. Chapter 5; The Marauders guide to cause mischief

“Remus…” Celia breathed as she leaned forwards over the werewolf. He looked pale, like on that faithfull night. He too had the appearance of his early 20s self, before all the pain and betrayal. Remus did however have the same scars he had when she had last seen him. His chest rose and fell softly, indicating that he was still alive.

“We need to heal him Celia.” Sirius said in a dark tone, snapping the female out of her trance.

Gently pulling back the cloak Celia immediately spotted the problem. Besides the usual werewolf cuts and bruises was a bronze dagger logged into the werewolfs side. The wound looked bad, blood flowing out of the wound as Remus took a labored breath. The dagger was logged so deep into his side to where the blade was barely visible. Several thin but deep cuts were located on his arms as if Moony had used them to shield himself from arrows. He probably had.

“Sirius, make sure the protection shield stays up. We can’t be interrupted.”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Celia finally sat back on the ground. Her own wounds were aching from sitting on her knees and bending over. Healing spells always took a lot of energy, and Celia had not much left. Casting one last spell to get the blood out of the cloak, before wrapping Remus back in the now clean cloak. He was shivering and crawled back into a tiny ball. Frowning at the shivering Celia turned around to see Sirius sit on the ground at the border of the shield spell with his legs crossed. 

They were surrounded by an army of elves all pointing their arrows at them. Walking over to him several elves slightly moved their aim to point at Celia as she stood besides Sirius. Sirius didn’t look at her, he was having a stare off with one of the elves that was positioned directly across of him. Celia gently sat down besides him and leaned her head on his shoulder as she closed her eyes.

“How bad is it?” Sirius whispered still not taking his eyes off the elf. The shield not only protected them, it also made sure no one could hear the conversation the two had as long as they didn't raise their voice too high. 

“...Bad…” Celia said carefully.

She was exhausted, the adrenaline she had felt before had faded. And Celia started feeling the numb pain in her chest once again. The witch looked at the dagger in her hand and stored it safely in her bag. She winced in pain as she turned her body slightly into Sirius. The sound made Sirius turn to his fellow Marauder. 

“You’re hurt” It wasn’t a question but a statement. His voice sounded worried as Celia nodded tiredly against his shoulder. “A bit, I was hit by a sectumsempra before I died. I closed the wounds last evening, but had no time to take pain killers.” Sirius took his wand out of her hair. His black locks framed his face as he pointed his wand at her “Eliminata.” He spoke with a slight waiver in his voice as his wand lighted up with a small white light. The pain numbed almost immediately and Celia sighted in relieve. That felt better.

“You and Remus need to rest.” Sirius noted out loud.

“I can’t, I need to keep an eye on Remus. I need to be awake if his condition worsened.” She replied tiredly. 

“You can’t cast any healing spells in the state you’re in right now, you need to rest.”

“Since when did you come up with the smart comments.” Celia mumbled into his shoulder with a smirk.  
“Since the mom and dad of the group are unavailable to be the smart asses.” Sirius teased back. Celia grinned.

“We need to find a safe place to heal you and Moony up.” Sirius whispered as a cold wind blew past them.  
“Where will we go? We have no place to go.” Celia argued.

“A little after I woke up I found this place. I snuck in and found several empty bedrooms on the second floor. We could confiscate one Marauder style.” Sirius whispered with his signature grin.

Celia grinned back before remembering their current situation. “How will we get away from here?” She asked concernedly “apparition is not the best idea with the state Remus is in. And I have never been on the second floor” 

“We use this.” Sirius said while opening the bag besides him, making sure only Celia could see the contains of the bag. 

Inside the bag lay a velvet cloak, a cloak that had been in her family for centuries. The invisibility cloak. “How did you…?” Celia started. “Is that the second item you took here?” She whispered not taking her eyes of the cloak. Sirius shook his head. “No it isn’t, I found it in the dungeon along with these.” He said as he moved the cloak to the side to reveal three wands, a picture frame and 2 two-way mirrors. 

“I brought the Mirrors along. One wand is Remus' and I believe these wands are James’ and Lily’s. They were in a small bag that looked a lot like Lily’s. My theory is that they are somewhere in the hall, they would never part with their wands if they had a choice.”

“Then we need to find them.” Celia spoke determent. “Yes, we will. But for now we need to get Moony out of here before he freezes to death.” Sirius replied while looking towards Remus with a concerned expression. Celia nodded “What is the plan? We won’t all fit under the cloak.” 

“I’ll distract those pointy eared basterds while you sneak Moony up to the second floor, there i’ll join you two and lead you towards the room.” Sirius explained while looking smug. 

Celia pursed her lips “I can’t carry Rem, he is too heavy for me. An besides that, I don’t know the way up, if I got lost Remus would be dead for sure.”

Sirius frowned for a second.

“What if I distracted them and you carry up Rem. I can give you a head start and you can come save my ass if I get lost.” 

Sirius thought it trough for a second. “How will you distract them?” He asked as he made his way over too Remus.

Celia grinned “Leave that to me.” She replied mysteriously. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Celia sat on the ground facing the shield, staring at the elves behind the invisible wall. She looked at the small army that had surrounded them for the whole morning. Observing them, trying to find a weak spot in the half circle they had formed around the intruders. But none was found, it was obvious that whoever lived inside these halls were trained and prepared for situations like this.  
She truly hoped this plan would work. If it didn’t Remus would not survive his wounds for long. Celia caught herself regularly checking Remus’ pulse to see if his heart was still beating. Celia couldn’t watch him die, the first time was painful enough.

Sirius and her had gone over multiple different ways this plan could go wrong. Celia just hoped that the elves in front of them hadn’t seen a lot of magic. Their whole plan revolved around using magic to distract them so Sirius could sneak Remus inside and store him away safely.

It must have been about noon right now, judging by the stand of the sun. Sirius had kept watch as Celia rested a bit and took a nap. She would need it all the energy she could get. She had cast new healing spells on Remus and put a second layer of Dittany on his wounds about a hour ago.Sirius was seated behind her, they were leaning on each other. Celia facing the elves and Sirius watching over Remus’ condition.

It was almost time for their master-escape plan, as Sirius insisted on calling it. He seemed confident that this would work, but Celia wasn’t too sure. Only time could tell. But although she would never admit it outloud, she could feel the thrill being a Marauder once again. It was a very nostalgic feeling, and weirdly it made her feel safe. She was nervous as her soulmates life depended on this plan, but didn’t let it show. 

Sirius softly nudged her with his elbow, he was ready. Taking a deep breath she nudged him back signaling that she too was ready. While standing up Celia skillfully blocked Sirius and Remus from view. 

“I would like to speak with whoever might be in charge.” She proclaimed loudly. A soft murmuring in the different language started as one of the elves lowered their bow and backed out of the line. He ran towards a small group of elves huddled around a small table about 50 meters away. The elf started speaking and pointed at Celia. The elven woman with the copper hair looked over and nodded at the messenger before walking closer to Celia.

Standing up straighter Celia made sure she was still blocking sight as Sirius prepared the last things for their plan. The female elf spoke in her language and the guards around them dropped their bows looking quite relieved. The poor elves had been holding them at arrow point since early that morning, and looked tired. 

The copper haired elf came standing close to the shield and looked slightly down on Celia. Her stare was intimidating and reminded her of Professor mcgonagall's stare back when she was attending Hogwarts. Celia tilted her head and asked “Are you the one in charge?” Her british accent was clear and her voice sounded determent. 

“I am.” The woman replied with an accent Celia couldn’t quite place. The witch looked the elf up and down before relying “My name is Celia, may I acquire yours?”

The elf looked hesitant before replying “Captain Tauriel of the Woodland realm.”  
The Woodland realm? is that where they were? 

“I would like to speak with whomever is in charge of you.” It was hard to keep her face straight as she heard the guards behind Tauriel snickering. she could see the anger burning in the eyes of the elf in front of her. She didn’t like the attitude Celia was giving her. Normally Celia would be more polite, but she hadn’t slept in a while and was grumpy and a bit annoyed by this whole situation.

Suddenly she could feel a slight nudge against her tight. Sirius was ready to take the shield down and move to the second phase of their plan. 

“The king of the Woodland realm has more important tasks to attend to. If you would like a audience you are welcome to wait inside the dungeons” Tauriel was glaring at the witch.

“I must insist to speak with your... ‘king’ immediately.” Celia hesitated when she said king. “As I highly doubt there are more important tasks at this time of day.” Honestly Celia had no idea if there were more pressing matters their ‘king’ needed to attend to, but she had to keep their attention for a bit longer. Celia honestly hoped Tauriel wouldn’t catch onto her stalling. 

She could feel the invisible force between the two disappear and begged merlin that the elves in front of her were unaware of the change. There was no border between the witch and the elven anymore and Celia started to feel more nervous now. One wrong move could mean getting pierced by about 12 arrows. 

"Our business is with your 'king' and him alone."

“Are you not worried for your friends, winters tend to get cold on this side of the forest.” Tauriel asked in a innocent tone. This bloody woman, she was taunting her. Celia smirked, this was almost too perfect. She had no idea how long it would take for Sirius to set up the safe room but she hoped he was halfway there by now.

“What friends?” Before anyone could react Celia pulled her wand. 

“Expecto Patronum!” Her wand released a white blue glow that formed into a beautiful large black wolf. 

Taking advantage of the initial shock she sprinted forward. The elves drew their weapons and started attacking the large wolf that appeared in front of them as Celia sprinted past them further into the hall. 

Tauriel started shouting at elves inside the hall as she pursued Celia as well. The elves she passed on her way looked confused before chasing after the witch.

She turned around and shouted “Confundo” The elves that had started chased her so far, stopped and looked around at each other confused. The female Captain wasn’t as easily tricked as her men as she almost immediately chased after the witch again. Celia groaned as she picked up her speed, she turned the corner where Sirius had told her to and saw a set of large wooden doors at the end of the hall. 

Taking one last sprint she reached the doors and shouted “Colloportus.” The large doors slammed shut and magically locked themselves as Celia leaned against them to catch her breath. Her chest was aching with pain as she breathed heavily and grinned a bit. 

“how verya lle barge e' no' such y' manner. ”  
“How dare you barge in on such a manner.”

The voice seemed to echo through the halls as the speaker raised his voice. Celia’s head shot up startled. She had neglected to look inside the room before entering and immediately regretted it. Further inside the hall stood a tall elf. He was dressed in beautiful silver robes. A elegant crown woven from sticks rested on his platinum blond hair. His cold eyes seemed to pierce Celia’s soul as he glared down at her. This elf was truly intimidating.

“how ume lle enter i' great halls en' i' Taur-e-Ndaedelos?”  
“How did you enter the great halls of the Greenwood?”

His voice sounded demanding but Celia couldn’t understand what he was saying. She stood completely frozen in place. Her eyes widened and her pale face showed a expression of awe. She didn’t even notice the shouting on the other side of the doors she was leaning against. Celia only seemed to snap out of it when the elf started ascending from his throne in a threatening manner while drawing his sword. 

Without thinking Celia raised her wand and pointed it straight at the approaching elf. “Impedimenta”  
The male elf who seemed so confident and certain of himself tripped and fell face first onto the floor, preventing him of getting closer to the witch, who was still not recovered from her shock. Never in her life had she seen anything like this place or its people.

Celia didn’t hesitate for a second when the elf lifted his head and glared even more intensely at her. She ran to the left passing the male that was still on the floor and made her way towards the stairs Sirius told her to go up. While running up the stairs she could hear the large door being pulled open. Her face adapted a look of surprise. ‘How had they opened the door, it could only be opened by a magical being. Did these elves possess magic as well? Then why had no one used it before?’ 

Speeding up she followed the directions Sirius had given her. This place was way bigger that she had initially thought. It took her longer to reach the second floor as she often stopped to cast a spell, preventing her pursuers from getting too close. She could hear her pursuers following not far behind. One wrong turn would mean the end of this cat and mouse game. Finally she arrived at the location Sirius had described. Slowing down she tried to sense in what room Sirius and Remus were. The elves pursuing had come even closer. Celia was surprised they hadn’t caught up with her yet. 

Out of nowhere a hand grabbed her arm and pulled her into a more closed off space. Crashing into the person they both tumbled backward. Celia could feel a protection shield as she fell onto the person she now knew to be Sirius. Breathing heavily she pushed herself off of Sirius and rolled onto her back. Every part of her body ached as she layed on the ground catching her breath.

“You’re right on time Snuffels, I just finished putting up the shield.” Sirius said while pushing himself into a sitting position. Hearing the full nickname she had gained as Marauder sent her into a road down memory lane. The Marauders, Moony, Padfoot, Prongs, Snuffels and Wormtail. Her friends thought it would be a funny idea to name her wolf Snuffels. It had annoyed her at first, but the name did grow on her. Not that she would ever tell any of them.

“I told you the plan was flawless Snuffy, It’s just like the good old days.” Sirius smirked. Celia grinned at him ignoring the butchered nickname while still trying to catch her breath. “Who is the Malfoy wannabe and what did you do to get him that mad?” Sirius asked while staring at the archway he had pulled Celia into. 

Celia raised her head and looked straight in the cold eyes of who she presumed was the ‘king’ of these halls. If looks could kill, Celia would be buried 6 feet under. “You… You don’t want to know.” She breathed out as she waved Sirius off. Sirius smirked at his younger sister. Celia breathed deeply again as she felt her sides burning from running for so long. 

“Where is Remus?” Celia asked ignoring the presence of the elven army that had gathered before the archway. “I put him in that room.” He relied while pointing to a dark wooden door to the left of the duo.

Celia slowly raised to her feet and made her way over to the door Sirius had pointed at. Sirius followed her and leaned against the doorway as Celia did a quick checkup of Remus. 

She sighed in relief and walked to Sirius dragging him in a tight hug.  
Realisation was finally setting in.  
She wasn’t alone anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just in case the plan wasn't clear.  
> Sirius was wearing the cloak of invisibility and carried Remus to the 'Safe room' he had found the day before.  
> But to get there they had to get past the guards. So Celia distracted the elves while Sirius gathered their stuff, picked up Remus and put the cloak over them. Sirius then took the shield spell down and snuck past the guards and towards the 'Safe room' to make everything ready for Celia's arrival. All the while Celia gave them a head start and kept the attention of the elves on her. When she felt she gave him enough time she distracted the group of guards around her by casting her patronus and ran towards the 'Safe room'.  
> \----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
> Question:  
> Who is you favorite middle earth character?


	6. Chapter 6; The halls of the Woodland realm

Letting Sirius go, Celia took a second to look around her. Remus’ room was a fairly simple room. The queen sized bed was on the Northside of the room pushed against the wall. Beside each side was a bedside table that held no items on them. The south wall held a large window looking out over the forest outside. In front of the window on the eastern wall was a single armchair located. Besides the armchair was a small cabinet, with pile of books resting on top of it. A fireplace was build into the western wall besides the door Celia and Sirius stood in. 

On the bed, Remus was curled up in thick blankets. He was still shivering. Celia frowned at the sight and made her way over. Carefully moving the bed sheets down she put her hand on his forehead. He was burning up.

“Shit..”

Walking over to the fireplace. Taking some wood from the pile to the left of the fireplace, she piled two logs up and pulled out her wand. “Incendio.” She murmured as her wand release the familiar orange- red light. The logs started burning immediately and the room started to slowly warm up a bit. Walking over to the window she looked out for a second before pulling the large red curtains on each side shut. Next she opened the doors to the cabinet, where she found some extra blankets. From the looks of it they were meant to be used as summer sheets. But Remus would need all the warmth he could get. Walking back over to Remus she covered him with the extra blanked and tugged him in. The room got darker and the only source of light was the light of the fire and the door, where Sirius still stood, watching her work.

“Sirius, close the door behind you please. Remus needs to get warmer.” 

“Is he sick?” Sirius asked. “I am not completely certain, but I think so yes.” She answered as Sirius looked towards the elves that had taken positions on the other side of the invisible shield Sirius had put up earlier. He stepped back into the room and closed the door behind him. The room was now only lit by the fireplace. Celia made her way back to the cabinet and pulled out some candles. She held them into the fire and lit them up while mumbling some spell quietly, before passing 4 to Sirius. 

“Here put these around the room.” She said while placing her candles around the room.  
Sirius did as Celia asked him before turning towards her.

“We should let Remus alone for a bit, we have to talk.” Celia nodded as she followed him out the door he held open for her. Taking one last look at Remus she closed the door and followed Sirius to the room across of Remus’.

The sitting area was located in between two rooms, one bedroom where Remus was, and one other unknown door on the opposite side. On the South side of the sitting area were two large archway, copying the archway Sirius had pulled Celia through. The archways itself held a glass window, also showing the view of the fast forrest outside. In between the windows was a fireplace, this one was larger than the one inside Remus’ room. In the middle of the sitting area was a beautifully carved dark wooden coffee table. On both long sides of the table were two bordeaux red sofas that reminded Celia of a darker tone of the Gryffindor colour. On the short sides there were two large reading chairs. The walls were covered in cabinets filled with books. 

Celia shivered at the sudden change of temperature, she hugged herself trying to warm up a bit. The room Remus’ was in was a lot warmer than the sitting area they had walked across. Pulling open the door on the west side of their hideout Sirius let Celia walk in first in first. The room was almost a exact copy of the room Remus was in except for a door located besides the cabinet which Celia assumed leaded to a bathroom. 

Sirius seeing Celia was cold walked over to the fireplace in the room and copied Celia’s actions in Remus’ room. The fire softly cracked as Sirius mentioned for Celia to take a seat in the chair across the fireplace as he sat down on the ground before it.

“We need a plan of action.” Celia smiled at the familiar tone, it held a bit of excitement and nostalgia. “Let’s reflect on the things we know.”

Celia pulled her notebook out of her shoulder bag and wrote some points down she had discovered today. Before handing it to Sirius, who also wrote some things down. They laid the book in the middle and Celia sat across of Sirius on the floor.

In the notebook Celia had written;

Things we know:   
* We are not in our world.  
* We can’t go back home, as we died there.  
* Sirius found Lily and James’ wands  
* We are in the Woodland realm  
* The elves have a king (who i ran into)  
* Remus is sick, he needs to recover.  
*Who else accepted Deaths offer?

* Elves have good hearing  
* The guards have routines  
* The elves have a dungeon

Things we need to figure out:  
*What world are we? Is it much different?  
*Who are these elves?  
*Where are Lily and James?  
*Do elven have magic?  
*Are there any other magical beings?  
*Where can we find food and maybe medicine?

*What is the best way to move around here?  
*Who is where when?  
*Can we learn the weird language they speak?

“Okay let’s see. We know were not home, and can’t go back. I think we should try and learn as much of this world as possible while Remus is getting better.”

Sirius nodded “I agree, but we need to find supplies if we want to stay here.” He relied “I think I might know where the kitchen is, or at least in which wing.” Sirius doodled a small map at the bottom of the page. “This is the large hall we passed on our way up here. It’s the centre of this whole place, every part in connected through here. We are in the Western wing on the second floor. I believe the kitchen is somewhere in the eastern wing, on the lower floors. I didn’t have time to explore much of the place but I think I can apparate into the main hall while wearing the cloak and find the supplies we need.”

Celia nodded “I can stay here and make sure Remus is alright.” 

“Now for the whole Lily and James question. If they are here and are still alive, they must be here somewhere. Like you said, they would never leave their wands if they could help it.”

Sirius made another doodle besides the first. “I found their stuff in the cellar below the main hall, it seemed to be connected to prisons or dungeons of sorths. We already know the elves have them, this was confirmed by the elven woman. If they got captured they must be in there somewhere.” Celia nodded.

“But before we do any of this, we both should get some rest. Especially you Snuffels, you look drained.” Celia smiled, she was tired. “How about I watch over Remus while you clean up and get some real sleep. I will take a nap as Padfoot to make sure i stay alert.” Celia looked hesitant “I’ll get you immediately if Remus’ condition changes.” nodded still a bit hesitant. ‘The shield would stay up if they slept, it could only be taken down by the counter spell. And if someone got in they would immediately know.

“I’ll leave you to it then.” Sirius said while standing up and walking to the door. “Sleep tight Snuffy.” Celia sent a playful glare his was as Sirius smirked and closed the door behind him. 

Only then Celia felt exactly how tired she was. She took her bag off her shoulder and laid it down on the chair behind her. Then she took off her upper robe, it was still drenched in now dried blood. She promised herself she would clean it the next morning as she threw it on the chair. Then she opened the door, she had been right. It was a simple but elegant bathroom. Walking over to the bath she murmured a spell and the bathtub started to slowly fill with steaming water. As the bath slowly filled up she took a look at herself in the mirror. 

Before her stood a tired young woman. Her amber eyes seemed to have found their shine again as they glowed with relieve and happiness. Although the fact Remus was sick and they had no idea where Lily and James were, or if they were alive at all, she had found new hope once again. She felt like a Marauder again, full of life and hope. 

Her once neat bun was now messy. She always had wild messy hair but this was ridiculous. Taking out the elastic band hair messy wavy hair was released from its hold. It was short and almost reached her shoulder. She had this hairstyle in her early 20s as she was completely done with her untameable locks. But she had let it grow again over the years. Celia couldn’t remember a time her hair was more messy than right now. She combed her hand through her hair but it only seemed to make it worse, she groaned as she gave up trying.

Carefully she removed the rest of her robes, all were covered in dried blood and she winced as she saw the wounds for the first time. She had five hugh gashed across her chest, they were all closed but Celia could still feel them ache if she moved in the wrong way. The pain was nowhere near as intense as it was when she first woke up. She knew the gashes would leave scars, but she didn’t really mind. She had always said scars were reminders of what a person had survived, no one had the right to look down on her because of it. It weren’t the only scars she had after all, all of them had scars, weather mentally or physically. It made them who they are. It was then she noticed a thin cut on her face from the bridge of her nose to her cheek. Where had she gotten that? It didn’t really matter.

Turning around she stepped into the bathtub. The water was hot, a perfect temperature in Celia’s opinion. She sunk into the tub and relaxed herself, this was heaven. She washed herself clean and unraveled her hair. 

A knock was heard on the door “I found some clothes for you to change into.” Sirius told her. “They are a bit big, but it was all I could find.” Celia smiled. “Thank you Sirius, I am sure they will be fine.” she replied. “I’m in Remus’ room if you need anything. Goodnight.” “Goodnight Padfoot.”

She could hear Sirius leaving the room again as she laid back once more. Then she got out, drained the water and grabbed the towels that were laying on the side of the tub. She quickly dried herself and made her way to the bedroom. There she found a stack of clothes on the bed. She used a cleaning spell to clean her underwear before putting it back on. The clothes Sirius had found consisted of a pair of brown leggings, a white blouse and a darker brown tunic. She put on the leggings and the blouse leaving the tunic off before walking over to the window. The sun was going under again, creating a beautiful image, how she wished she had her drawing equipment with her right now. She grabbed the Bordeaux red curtains and closed them. She made sure the fire was still going before finally getting into the queen sized bed. 

The bed was soft, it felt like laying on a cloud. Celia was warm and cozy under the thick blankets. Closing her eyes she thought of everything that had happened in the last few days. As she slowly drifted off into sleep.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
On the other side of their hideout Sirius was seated in the armchair, watching the fire knisper inside the fireplace. The smell of forest and firewood was evident in the warm cozy room. He had changed his clothes with some clothes he had found in the cabinet.

It wasn’t often you would find Sirius Black in deep thoughts. He would never admit it out loud, but he was worried. Worried for his sick best friend who was lying on the bed besides him, worried for Celia who had used a lot of energy today, worried for Prongs and Evans. He knew Celia had found hope again, but Sirius couldn’t help feeling hopeless. He didn’t dare to hold onto the hope they were still alive. He had seen them on that painful night, he had seen their dull eyes as they laid on the ground unmoving. It was hard for him to comprehend the fact that they were alive. 

A soft groan could be heard as Remus turned and twisted in his sleep, he was sweating but was cold to touch. Sirius stood up and laid his hand on Remus’ shoulder stopping him from moving to much. “Shhh you’re safe Moony, everything is alright.” he whispered. Remus seemed to calm down a bit after hearing a familiar voice. 

“Sirius?…...Celia?.....Celia?” The werewolf mumbled in his sleep. “Were both alright Moony, everything will be fine.” He said as he felt the werewolf relax again. “Everything will be alright.” He whispered. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Only a couple floors below them king Thranduil paced through the throne room. Never in his lifetime had he seen of felt such magic. Not even from the five wizards sent by the Valar had been this powerful. He knew that if these magic users wanted, they could burn down his whole kingdom. Frowning he thought of what to do. His guards had attached the wolf-man as he had startled them. The black haired skinchanger had jumped in between them to stop their attack. And then that girl, Thranduil gritted through his teeth thinking about her. He had scolded Tauriel for keeping the information about the trespasser to herself, thinking she could handle it. Thranduil scoffed at the thought.

“Sent word to the lady of light and the Grey pilgrim, request them to immediately travel here. I need their advice and guidance.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Question:  
> What do you think of the story so far?
> 
> (Also let me know if you want a floorplan of the 'Safe area'


	7. Chapter 7; New acquaintances and old friends

The smell of firewood hung in the air as Celia slowly gained conscious. The room was almost completely dark, safe for the fire wood that was smoldering in the fireplace. Celia starred in the dark, as she remembered the events of the past few days. Taking in a deep breath she raised from the bed she had occupied throughout the night. She felt well rested as she made her way towards the bathroom on the side. 

Finishing her morning routine she walked back into the sleeping chamber. Seeing her bloodied rope she sighted and casted a quick cleaning charm. Then she putt on the gillet Sirius had found for her. Luckily for her it was adjustable. Then she pulled her raven black hair into a messy bun, not even attempting to tame her wild hair. Looking in the mirror she nodded, ‘Good enough.’ Taking her upper wizarding robe and pulled it on. 

Walking towards the window she pulled the large curtains to the side and was greeted by the vast forest covered in white powder. It had snowed that night. Celia stared at the beautiful sight and breathed in deep. The sun had barely risen, it had to be early in the morning.

Grabbing her bag from the ground she walked towards the door. Pulling it open she was greeted by the cold morning air. Merlin it was freezing out here. She ignored the elven guards that were watching her cautiously, as she made her way over to the large fire place at the middle of the south wall. Doing the same thing she had the day before, she lit the fireplace without a whole lot of trouble. She then walked over to boys room and quietly opened the door. She smiled at the sight. Remus was still laying in the same spot he had the day before. She could see his chest rising and falling as he peacefully slept. Sirius was in his animagus form curled up on the end of the bed. He too looked peaceful. Deciding she could do Remus’ check up later she softly closed the door, letting both Marauders sleep a bit longer.

Turning towards the bookcase she pulled out a random book and opened it somewhere in the middle. It was written in some type of language she didn’t recognise, she didn’t even recognise the symbols. Frowning she set the book back and made her way to the sitting area. Setting her bag on the sofa facing the fireplace as she rumbled through it. Finding one of the many chocolate bars in her bag she grabbed it and removed the wrapper. Not the best breakfast, but it would have to do for now. Turning to the bag once more she searched for her notebook while nibbling on a piece of chocolate. The elved behind her started murmuring as movement could be heard behind her. Celia hearing this decided to ignore it and continue as if she didn’t noticed the comotion behind her. Finding her notebook she pulled it out and started writing a to do list. 

To do:   
* Find kitchen  
* Get food  
* Find medicine or potion ingredients (preferably both)  
* Find Lily and James  
* Explore the hall and surroundings  
* See if you can find books written in English.  
* Or learn the common language here.

“Ahem”

Celia turned to the noise and saw the ‘King’ standing in front of the enchanted archway. She tilted her head as she laid her notebook down on the sofa. 

“Good morning sir, can I help you?” Celia’s voice sounded cheery as she wore the most innocent face she could pull. She had let this guy surprise her once, she would not let it happen again.

The ‘King’ glared down at the young witch “Who are you? And where do you hail from” He demanded.

Celia grinned slightly as she stood up. Cold silver eyes followed her movement as she walked around the sofa still nibbling on the piece of chocolate. 

“As I told your lovely Captain before, my name is Celia.” she said while leaning back on the sofa behind her. The ‘King’ was a lot taller than Celia and she had to look up to meet his eyes. 

Ignoring the comment about Tauriel he demanded. “Where do you hail from.”

Celia’s amber eyes lit up with amusement “You know sir, you remind me of a old classmate of mine. Same rude attitude, same hair colour, same cold look in the eyes. I didn’t like him too much.”

“Where do you hail from?” He demanded as his glare intensified.

“If I tell you, will you be nicer?” She asked mockingly.

Before Thranduil could reply a door behind Celia opened and a large black dog marched out. Celia turned too look and greeted him “Good morning Padfoot.” She said nonchalantly.

The door shut softly as the dog made his way over to Celia and sat down besides her.

Thranduil stared at the dog with disgust “Where do you hail from.” He repeated in the same demanding tone he had used before, but it sounded a little more aggressive. Thranduil was used to be obeyed. Having a child who had already caused enough trouble defy him was something entirely new to the elf. 

Celia was about to reply with a witty come back when Padfoot suddenly changed back into Sirius. Rubbing his eyes while yawning he turned to Celia. “Haven’t your parents ever told you not to talk to strangers? I thought you were raised better than that Snuffy.” Sirius smirked as Celia hit him.   
Turning his attention to the elven ‘King’ “Oh the Malfoy wannabe is back.” he noted. The elven ‘King’ didn’t reply as he stared at Sirius with an emotions Celia would describe as wonder, shock and fear. 

Sirius stole whatever was left of the chocolate bar as he made his way to the sofa. There he laid down and closed his eyes. “Now keep it down, Moony needs his rest.” Celia smirked “You sure it isn’t you who needs his beauty sleep?” Celia teased. Sirius raised his arm and gave Celia the finger. 

Snickering Celia turned back to the ‘King’ and spoke “You heard the lad, you need to keep it down.”

The elf seemed to snap out of his trance and glared down at the witch. “Where do you-...” Celia cut him off. “I hail from London, now off you go.” 

And with that she turned and joined Sirius in the sitting area. She picked up her notebook and started writing again, ignoring the intimidating elf and focussing on writing down the observations she had made. 

Some time passed before Celia stood again. Putting her notebook down on the table she grabbed her bag and made her way to Remus’ room. Opening the door she was greeted by the softly lit room. Closing the door she made her way to the fireplace making sure it kept going. Then she treated Remus’ wounds again, putting on the 4th layer of Dittany and casting a numbing spell. 

Finishing up she sat down on the edge of the bed. She put her hand on his forehead, it still felt hot. His fever hadn’t gone down a lot. Letting her eyes linger on the werewolf. Taking in his appearance her eyes lingered on his face. Celia brushed Remus’ locks from his forehead and cupped his cheek. His face didn’t look as pale as it did before, his eyes were closed and his mouth was slightly parted as he breathed in and out.

He looked peaceful, not as worried or tense as he would be in his older years. Celia’s eyes lingered on his lips. She slowly leaned down closer to his lips. Her eyes fluttered shut, but before she could lean down further Sirius called out. 

“Snuffels, we need to plan!” 

Celia backed up quickly and fell of the bed. What was she doing?! She almost kissed him. Her cheeks heated as she blushed furiously. She grabbed her head as she softly groaned in frustration. She couldn’t do this, why did she do that. He would never forgive her for what happened all those years ago. She didn’t even know if she had forgiven him yet. She couldn’t just go around kissing him! Celia’s head screamed at her. 

“Snuffels?” Sirius knocked on the door “Are you done with Moony yet?” 

Celia took a moment to calm down before picking up her bag and walking towards the door, pulling it open. Sirius was leaning against the doorway as Celia walked past him towards the sofa she had seated on previously. 

“Are you blushing?” Sirius asked confused. Celia almost groaned at the comment ‘Dang Sirius and his observations.’ “Yes, it’s quite warm in there.” Never in her life had she made a worse excuse. 

Sirius looked back and forth between Celia and the room before smirking to himself. He made no comment as he dropped on the chair next to Celia. 

“I saw you made a To-do list?” Sirius mentioned to the Notebook that lay open on the table. Celia was thankful for the change of subject, but knew Sirius would bring this event up in the near future. 

Casting a silencing charm Celia relied. “Yes, I was wondering if one of us could go down with the invisibility cloak and explore the halls for a bit. We need to find some supplies like food, clothes and medicine.”

“I want to find Prongs and Evans.” Sirius relied. Even though Lily had married James and is now officially a Potter, Sirius always kept referring to her as Evans.

“You can search for them while you get the items. But be careful, I don’t like this ‘King’, I think he might be planning something.” 

“If he is we could take him.” He replied.

“Mayhaps, but I do not want to test that theory.”

“Anyhow, I volunteer to go on the first supply run.” Sirius said.

“Fine, but make sure no one notices you. I have a feeling it’s better to not reveal we have such an item.” She replied talking about the invisibility cloak.

“Oh and before you go-..” Celia ripped a page out of the notebook and gave it to Sirius along with a pen. “..-Remember when we made the Marauders map? I want to do it again. I have a feeling we will be here for a while and it would be easier for us to sneaking around.”

Sirius took the paper and pen and pocketed it in the robe he was wearing. He smiled at the thought of making the Marauders map. The smile turned into a grin as Sirius nodded. Celia smiled back and mentioned to Remus’ room. “Now go and get us those supplies.” 

Sirius walked towards the door, but stopped halfway. Turning back he took a small item from his pocket and held it out for Celia to grab. Taking it she examined the item, a 2-way mirror. “Here, if anything goes wrong we can communicate through this.” Celia smiled up at Sirius and Sirius took off to get the cloak. 

Some time passed before the door softly closed again. Celia felt a small tap on her shoulder. “I’m going now.” Sirius whispered as Celia had already removed the silencing charm. “Good luck.” She whispered back without turning her head.

And with that Sirius left.   
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Celia was sitting on the floor surrounded by books, she was looking for one written in a language she could read. But she had no luck so far. The stacks of books she was unable to read started to pile up high as she checked the last books of the first bookcase. 

She felt like screaming as she opened the last book in the pile. Again no english, she started to get frustrated. She had already gone through countless books but without any outcome. Had she studied all those different languages back home for nothing? For Merlin's sake, she was fluent in English, French, and Latin. She knew how to read hieroglyphics and ancient greek. But this was unlike any language she had learned. Waving her wand she put back the books in their original place. She sighed and laid down in the middle of the ground while the books levitated towards their spot. 

“What are you doing?” A soft wavering voice asked, confusing her, the guards had left about an hour after Sirius had left and no one had returned there since. Celia tilted her head without getting up to see a male elf clad in a light green tunic, His flawless skin had a beautiful caramel tone. What shocked Celia was his hair style, she had only seen elves with long straight hair, his light brown hair was about shoulder length, a little longer than her own and was more messy than other elves she had met. His bright blue eyes observed her as she did the same. He was relatively tall but not much taller than Celia herself. He was lean build and stood steady in place.

Celia got up and turned to face his direction. “Trying to find some books I can actually read.” She replied. The male seemed in thoughts for a second before replying “Aah, there are not many books in Common tongue on this side of the great Hall.” He replied slowly, as if he was testing the language. He sat down in front of the archway. “I could teach you Sindarin if you would like?” He offert. 

Celia looked him up and down again before hesitantly replying “What’s the catch.” The man looked confused and a little helpless. “I do not know what you mean.” He said

“I mean, what do you want in return?” The man nodded in understanding. “Nothing, I would like to speak Common tongue with you. I am still learning.” He replied with a smile. Celia couldn’t help but like this guy and sat closer to the archway. “You do know that your ‘King’ does not approve of us?” 

“I have no allegiance to king Thranduil, as this is not my home.” 

“That’s his name? Thranduil?”

The man grinned “Did you not know?” he asked. “Can’t say I did.” Celia smirked, she really liked this guy, he reminded her a bit of James. 

“Now what exactly is Sindarin?”  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sirius walked through the silent hallways of the great hall while drawing down what was where. He had already filled one side of the page with the first two floors of the wing they were currently in. As he slowly but surely made his way down to the ground floor. This place was huge. He adjusted Remus’ bag that Sirius had taken along to carry supplies. Before Sirius left he had cast the Quietus charm on his boots, making his steps silent as a mouse.

Walking down the last few steps he almost bumped into a certain copper haired elf. Quietly gasping in surprise he jumped out of the way and against the wall on the other side of the steps. Tauriel halted mid step and looked around as if searching for something, or someone in this case. She had heard a the sound loud and clear, and felt the air around her move as if something had been there. Sirius held his breath as Tauriel moved a bit too close for comfort. Looking around in confusion she looked around the corner she came from. No one, had she imagined the sound? She looked suspicious, but let it slide as she made her way up the stairs.

When Sirius was sure she was gone he let out the breath he was holding while grabbing his chest. ‘Bloody elves and their quiete twinkle toes.’ He thought to himself as he finally reaches the ground floor. He walked through the hallway and arrived in the throne room again. He could hear voices behind the large door alerting him of the fact that he couldn’t use the door without attracting attention to himself. Thinking over his options he came down to two ideas. He could wait until someone opened the door and sneak in behind them or he could apparate into the room. Deciding to take the risk of apparating into the room he took out his wand and cast the spell. 

The familiar feeling of being pulled through a rubber tube could be felt as Sirius appeared inside the Throne room. Sirius winced as the apparition had caused a loud crack. The booming voice that had been talking before halted mid sentence and looked in the direction of the cracking sound that echoed through the hall. Sirius wanted to hit himself for not thinking this over enough. His sneaking skill had gotten rusty over the years.

Cold silver eyes landed on him as he took in a breath. Could he see him? Sirius felt exposed and in the open. The Malfoy-wannabe returned his gaze to where he was speaking before and only then Sirius noticed he was speaking to two figures down before his throne. Getting closer he could hear the conversation they were having. “I’ll ask you once more. Why did you enter the Woodland realm?” The ‘King’ demanded. 

“I assure you sir, we did not mean harm. We honestly had no idea we were trespassing.” 

That voice. It couldn’t be. The voice was a strong yet polite woman’s voice, one Sirius recognised immediately. Lily Potter- Evans. She was alive. Making his way over in a quick pace he could finally see them.

Standing before the throne were two figures in Wizarding robes.   
Prongs and Evans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Question:   
> What is your favorite book


	8. Chapter 8; Reunited at last

Sirius’ eyes started to tear up. He couldn’t believe it, they were alive. Sirius had to restrain himself from sprinting forwards and tackling them both in a hug. 

Lily was focussing on her conversation with the elven ‘King’ and had completely ignoring the familiar sound that was heard not minutes ago. But James however was subtle looking around for the source, not paying attention to anything else. They both had heard the sound and knew exactly what it meant. The only question was, who apperated?

Sirius hadn’t followed the conversation because of shock but he was snapped out of his trance when the ‘King’ raised his voice “Bring the tresspassers to the dungeon.” 

‘The dungeons huh?’ Sirius asked himself. This was his chance, he could figure out where they were kept. Sirius sneaked closer to the two wizards as the guards took them away. He followed guards and arrived in the dungeons. 

The place was huge, snarls from all sides could be heard as the guards passed the prisoners. They brought the two wizards to a small cell in the middle of the dungeon. There they pushed his friends roughly in. Sirius could hear James protest “Hey, careful.” As they shove Lily roughly into the cell. 

Waiting for the guards to leave he took in the sight of his friends. Much like himself, they looked to be in their late teens early 20s and they were wearing basic wizarding robes. Sirius could see how tired they looked. 

Finally the guards were out of sight and Sirius walked right before their prison. He lifted the cloak as he pointed his wand to the prison door. 

“Sirius?!” James said shocked. “Hush Prongs.” Sirius replied while after casting Alohomora on the door. The door sprung open and Sirius rushed inside locking the door behind him again. He threw the cloak to the side and engulfed his best friend in a hug. Tears streamed down their eyes as Lily joined into the hug. “Sirius, thank Merlin.” She whispered. Her voice sounded a lot more tired than Sirius had anticipated at first. 

Sirius tightened his grip on the two as he cried. His best friends were all alive, they were here too.

“How did you...? Where did you...?” Lily started “I found your stuff when I came across the cellars down stairs. I took it with me. I thought…. I thought you were….” Sirius stopped and looked away. “We’re glad to see you mate-..” James said “..-You have no idea how much.” He sat down on a uncomfortable looking bench and pulled Lily against him. “We were having a bit of a rough time.” He continued. 

Only then Sirius really looked around. The cell was dark and very very small. Feeling a wave of panic wash over him he gripped his wand tightly. ‘You’re not there anymore. It’s okay, you’re not there.’ He assured himself as he slowly sat down across from his two friends. His claustrophobia really let itself be known. He tried to breath normal, but the fear and anxiety made things hard.

“You and us both mate.” He breathed out. 

“Us?” Lily noted.

Sirius started recounting what had happened the past few days he had been here. He told them how he snuck in here and found there stuff. How he tried to help Remus and how Celia saved both of them. 

“They are here? Are they okay? Is Celia okay?” James interrupted.   
Sirius smiled

“She is fine, a bit confused at best.” He then frowned “Remus however, isn’t doing too great.”

Lily and James frowned “What happened?” 

Sirius sighted and explained that there was a full moon yesterday night and that the elves hurt Moony.  
Lily and James looked angry at the revelation. 

“I am going to hex them into oblivion when I get my hands on my hand.” Lily exclaimed “How dare they attack and hurt our family.”

Sirius continued telling them about their rocky night and about how bad Remus had looked. He then told them about the plan they had come up with.

James smirked “like the good old days huh?” 

Sirius smirked back and told them they had taken up two rooms on the second floor. But they had already been too late, Remus had gotten sick. 

“And that's where we are now. I am on a mission to find the kitchen, but found you two instead.” Sirius said, reminding himself of his own mission.

“You said you found our stuff? Did you find our wands?” Lily asked.

Sirius frowned. He had left them with Celia for safekeeping in case he got caught. “I did, but I don’t have them with me right now.”

The couple frowned “Here-..” Sirius handed his 2-way mirror over to James. “..-Celia has the other one. You know how they work.” He said “I need to find the kitchen, we need the supplies. Can you guys hold on tight a little longer?” Sirius asked.

“Please hurry.” James begged. 

Sirius didn’t notice this at first, but his eyes looked sad, both their eyes looked sad. “...I will..” He said before grabbing the coak again. “....You know… Harry was a great kid..” Lily and James closed their eyes and nodded, tears streamed down as Sirius pulled them into another hug. “He gave us another chance at life, he wanted you two to be happy.” 

“We know… But it’s hard to let family go.” “...It really is…” Sirius agreed.

Sirius stood up and wrapped the cloak around him. He muttered the spell and made his way back to the throne room. This time it was empty. He made his way to where he suspected the kitchen to be and tried to move as quick as possible.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Celia was seated in Remus’ room. She had been learning the basics of Sindarin from Aias before he had to leave for his duties. Apparently he represented a place called Imladris which was why he was in the Woodlands. 

Aias had lent the book her used to learn the beginnings of english to her and went over the basic rules and sentences with her. She had been studying the book while taking notes and writing down questions she wanted to ask Aias when he returned tomorrow. 

Remus was still asleep. His temperature had gone down a bit, but was still high compared to his normal temperature. Celia refrained from getting too close, remembering the events of that morning. She would only go over when she treated his wounds and would immediately go back to the chair as soon as she was done. 

The room was still very warm so Celia had removed her wizard robe. It was resting on the cabinet behind her. 

“Celia?” A muffled voice asked. “Celia?..... Snuffels?.... Are you there?”

Celia jerked up. That voice… She looked around her. Where was it coming from? 

Suddenly she remembered the mirror. Springing up she ran over to her robe roughly pulling it up and searching the pockets for the mirror.

“Celia?”

“James?” Celia asked as she held the mirror in front of her. Instead of her own reflection she saw her twin. For the first time in almost twenty two years she saw her twin brother again. 

“James….” Celia whispered almost not believing her eyes. 

“Hey Snuffels.” James replied as he smiled. Celia took a moment to take in his face. He looked to be in his teens again, his hair was messy as ever. He looked tired, his eyes gleamed with joy but Celia could see a familiar pain beneath the joy. Celia could see he had changed, she knew they all had. 

“How…Where are you?...Where did you get the mirror? Did Sirius find you?” Celia stammered out.

“Sirius found us, he said he was on a mission to get supplies. He would come back for us afterwards and take us to wherever you are.” 

“Is Lily with you? Are you okay?”

“We’re in the dungeons. Lily is here-..” 

“Celia! How are you? Is everything okay?” Lily interrupted.

“Lily, you have no idea how good it is to see you.” Celia smiled.

James stole the mirror back. “..-And yes we're alive. It would be great to get out of here though.” 

“How did you end up in the dungeons? Who did you piss off? Was it ‘king’ Thranduil?”

“King who-now?” 

“A elf with a crown, looks like a better version of Malfoy and is a bloody annoying chap.” 

“His name is Thranduil?” James cried out.

“Yeah, but besides the point. How did you end up in the dungeon?”

“Apparently we trespassed in his majesty's garden.”

Celia smirked “Lost your touch Prongs?” 

“Never. They just caught us off guard, happens to the best of us.” James defended.

Celia could hear Lily in the background whisper shout. “James! The guards!” 

“We got to go. We’ll see you later.”

Before Celia could say anything James disappeared and Celia was left to stare at her own reflection. She sighed as she laid the mirror on top of the cabinet before sitting back down. 

Had she dreamed it? It sure felt that way. She just couldn’t believe it. She must have been hallucinating because of the heat. She needed some fresh air. 

Picking up the book she had dropped earlier she picked up the mirror and walked over to the door. She looked one last time at Remus before walking out of the door. Walking over to the window she opened it and took a seat in the window sill. The forest looked magical from here. It reminded her of the forbidden forest behind Hogwarts. Fresh cold air filled the room, but Celia ignored her shivers. Opening the book once again she started studying.   
Ignoring the whole conversation, trying to forget it all together. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sirius had finally found the kitchen. It had taken him all day, but he finally found it. He was sure he had covered the entire ground floor in his search. 

This whole place made no sense, it was like Hogwarts all over again. He had drawn every single hallway and room down from the South wing and the entire Ground floor as well as the way to the dungeon and the cellar. 

The kitchen was relatively empty, save for a few hard working elves that were cooking and cleaning inside. It was a bit difficult to get all the things he needed but he managed to gather everything within 30 minutes. He was glad Remus’ bag was enchanted to be bottomless otherwise he would have never been able to take everything with him. When he thought he had enough he walked out of the kitchen and found a quiet hallway, there he apparated back to the Marauders hideout. 

A pop was heard as Sirius appeared in the seating area. Celia’s head shot up at the sound. She was still seated on the window sill. The sun was slowly going down as Celia closed her book and stood up.

“Sirius? Is that you?”

Sirius quickly removed the cloak as she started rambling. “I found them Celia, I found them! They are alive, they are really alive!” Sirius grabbed Celia and shook her as he spoke nonsense.

“Sirius! Sirius! Calm down!” Celia cried out as Sirius shook her back and forth.

“I found James and Lily!” Sirius explained excitedly. Celia frowned “Then where are they” Her tone was urgent. 

It… It wasn’t a dream?... 

“In the dungeon, I am going to get them right now.” Sirius replied as he took off the bag he had filled with supplies. He handed it to Celia who opened it and smiled. She took out a apple and bit into it.

“Well? What are you waiting for?”

Sirius pulled Celia in a hug and then quickly apparated away.

Celia shook her head as she picked up the cloak Sirius had dropped and took it into Remus’ room. Laying them besides the rest of their possessions on the cabinet. She also put the Sindarin book down she had been reading. She finished it and had made plenty of notes about things she would ask Aias when he would be back.

She then went over to the fireplace and poked at the wood as she waited. Then she went over to Remus and did her routine check up. The wounds were healing nicely. His temperature had gone down even further. It wouldn’t be long before Remus would wake up. If everything was right. 

Then Celia heard the pop again. 

“Celia?” Sirius called out.

Celia quickly stood up she went over to the door. Her hand hesitated on the door handle. What if this was a dream. What if she woke up as soon as she opened the door. What if none of the past days really happened. What if she was alone. 

She was afraid to open the door.

Waiting a second she gathered her Gryffindor courage and yanked the door open.

There in the middle of the room stood James and Lily. She froze for a second before sprinting in the waiting arms of her dear brother. Closing her eyes she breathed in the familiar scent as tears started to stream. Celia buried her head into James’ shoulder as she cried her heart out. It had been twenty two long years. They hadn’t seen him for twenty two years. They said nothing, they just hugged.

After a while they slowly let go and looked at each other. They started to laugh through their tears as they hugged again mumbling into each others ear. 

“My turn!” Celia laughed as she was pulled in a tight tearful hug. She squeezed her best friend and sister in law tightly as they whispered into each others ears. 

They were really there… They were alive! Celia took their appearance in. Just like Sirius, Remus and herself they looked a little younger that they actually were. Their eyes shined with joy, although Celia could see the sadness behind them. They looked tired, drained, they all had been through a lot the last days.

Celia quickly hugged Sirius before they all sat down before the smouldering fire. Celia sat besides James leaning onto him as Lily did the same with Sirius.

“We have a lot to talk about.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Question:  
> What music do you listen to?


	9. Chapter 9; Catching up

“So let me get this straight. Sirius found Remus and tried to get the elves to stop attacking by becoming Padfoot. Sirius you can’t use magic in that form!”

“I panicked okay!? And all was well in the end because Celia showed up and saved our necks. Like usual” 

“Just like the old days.” James laughed as his wife and best friend argued.

It was already dark and the group had been sharing their adventures with each other. Apparently James and Lily woke up here quite some time ago. Sirius had also been here longer than Celia but not as much longer as James and Lily. 

And although both James and Lily wanted to ask more about their lives after their death, it seemed like the wrong time. They had noticed how hesitant both Sirius and Celia were when they would mention the wizarding world.  
They had told them the main timeline of events and about their son. They felt so proud of their boy, it was a bittersweet feeling. Knowing Harry was save now, knowing he had given them a second chance. Knowing he was happily married. They were angry at the revelation that Sirius had spent twelve years in Azkaban and looked sad when Celia told them about how she had to go into hiding to avoid being captured as well.  
Celia and Sirius never went into details about their own lifes. James and Lily had shared a look saying ‘We’ll ask later’.

The group of wizards had relit the fireplace and Celia had made some tea while they were talking with the supplies Sirius had gotten them. The dog had ‘borrowed’ a kettle a whole tea set and other eating and cooking supplies. She handed a tea cup to all of them. “Careful it’s hot.”

“And where is remus now?” James asked while blowing on his tea.

Celia pointed at the door behind her. “He is sleeping in there.” 

“Can...can we see him?” James hesitated. 

They hadn’t seen Remus in quite a while and at one point had even suspected him of treason when they were members of the order. 

Remus for crying out loud. 

The guy folded his socks for Merlin's sake, how could they ever have suspected him.  
All because he was a werewolf, they had really sunken low at that point. 

They were just as bad as the rest of the wizarding world.

Lily had never doubted Remus, but both Sirius and James had been careful around him.

It was all that rats doing. All the times information was leaked it was him.

“You can, but he has been sleeping this whole time. We have yet to see him awake as well.” Sirius warned.

Lily jumped up and excitedly made her way over into Remus’ room. She was excited to see him again despite of the fact that he was unconscious. Celia followed behind Lily into the room. James was a more hesitant and stayed seated. 

“Do you think he can ever forgive me?” James whispered, his eyes filling with tears. “I’m sure he will Prongs. He has forgiven me too.” Sirius replied quietly. 

James groaned and put his head in hands. 

“How did we ever suspect him?! He never did anything wrong… We… We just accused him! We had no reason!”

Sirius laid his hand on James’ shoulder “I beat myself up over it for twelve long years. Talk to him when he is awake. There is no reason to beat yourself up over this.” Sirius paused.

“Dumbledore kept information from us, he had sent Remus away all those times. Remus was on missions he assigned to him.” Sirius explained. 

James’ eyes shot up, filled with anger. “The bloody old git knew!?” he gritted through his teeth, trying to stay quiet to not alarm the girls in the other room. “He knew where Remus was all those times?!” 

Sirius nodded.

All those times they had gone to Dumbledore to share their concerns about Remus, he had always brushed them off. He knew where Remus was going! He had sent him on missions?!

Never had James thought of Dumbledore in a bad way. Until right that moment. All the times he had done shady things suddenly revealed themselves. And the more James thought about it the more he started to despise the ex-headmaster.

He was angry. How could Dumbledore, their leader and friend, keep such valuable information from them and demand Remus to never talk about his missions?! He always thought Dumbledore was the greatest leader. Hell he looked up to him, until now.

“....-Prongs… Prongs!...James! Calm down. You’re going to scare the girls like this.” Sirius snapped James out of thoughts. 

“I can’t believe it… How could he!”

“I know, i felt the same way.”

Sirius pulled James in a hug before dragging him over to Remus’ room.

James tried not to look too angry as he entered the room. The girls were talking about memories they shared with Remus and laughing together. James smiled at the sight of Lily smiling with his sister. He hadn’t seen Lily smile in a while. 

Remus definitely looked better compared to when Sirius had first found him. His face was peaceful and less pale.

“His wounds are healing up nicely and his fever is lifting. I hope he will wake up soon.” Celia informed them.

“Let’s hope he will wake up soon.” Lily said hugging herself. James made his way over and wrapped his arm around his wife. “He will, he must.”

“Let’s get you guys settled in. You two can take the bed in the room across. Celia and I will sleep in animagus form. Celia do you mind watching over Remus? I am drained.” Celia nodded. 

“Great, I’ll sleep on the sofa in the sitting area. You can stay here.” Sirius hushered James and Lily towards the other room as he made his exit. “Don’t make it to late.” Sirius said in a lowered voice. He was wearing an evil smirk. 

That bastard. 

Before Celia could protest Sirius had already closed the door. Celia sighted and made ready to get to sleep. She then transfigured into Snuffels and stretched out. Snuffels was a large black Euraziatische wolf, she had glowing Amber eyes and was a lot larger than most wolved. It had been a while since she last transfigured, it felt nice. Refusing to get on the bed with Remus she jumped on the armchair and curled up watching the fire in the fireplace dance around. She rested her head on her paws and slowly drifted of into a dreamless sleep.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sirius escorted the couple to the bedroom across the sitting area. “The bathroom is behind that door, you can clean up and go to bed.” he explained.

Lily had never been so relieved. After weeks of wilderness and days in a dungeon she could finally wash up and sleep in a bed! a real bed! She rushed over and started to draw a bath. 

“Thanks mate.” James said while also looking relieved at the thought of a warm bath.

“Before you go. Do you know what happened between Celia and Remus?” James asked.  
Sirius frowned “No but whatever happened really hurt their relationship. Celia wouldn’t even look him in the eyes when we stayed in my old house.” He continued “They both refused to talk about it so i’ve no idea what happened. Come to think of it they really avoided each other.”

James frowned “In that case we need to figure that out what happened.” He exclaimed. 

Sirius nodded “I guess operation ‘Black moon’ is on again?” Referring to their quest to get Celia and Remus together in the first place. 

“You know it!” James smirked. 

“Well I’ll see you two lovebirds tomorrow.” Sirius said while shutting the door.

James walked to the window, it was a clear night and the moon and stars were lighting up the dark forest down below.  
“James dear? Will you join me?” Lily asked from the bathroom.

James smiled and pulled the curtains shut. “I’m on my way my lovely Lily.” 

He loved it when Lily called him dear.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sirius layed down on the sofa as Padfoot. Curling up in front of the fireplace quickly falling asleep. Finally some real sleep.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Celia woke up when she heard movement inside the room. Her amber eyes shot open as she scanned the room for the sound. 

It was Remus, he was twisting and turning in his sleep. “Celia…..Celia..Sirius?” He was mumbling their names in his sleep.  
Remus was having a nightmare. 

Celia jumped off the chair and ran over to the bed. She climbed on the side of the bed and nudged Remus’ arm, letting him know she was there. 

Remus seemed to calm down a bit as he recognised Celia’s scent. Celia laid down and nudged Remus again. Remus turned and laid his head on Celia’s fur. 

Celia took the opportunity to curl around her soulmate breathing in his scent. Remus was cuddling into Celia and calmed as he slowly stilled again. Celia looked him over before laying her head on the bed. 

Ignoring her brain for once she listened to her heart as she closed her eyes and drifted off once more. Knowing Remus was safe curled up against her.

She wasn’t going to leave. Never again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Question:  
> Who would you like to see in this story?


	10. Chapter 10; The wrath of the flower

The sky was very clear, the sun had just gone under as two figures set up their camp under a large tree. The moon had just risen and stars were twinkling in the sky. It was cold, it had been snowing earlier that day. The taller figure was a old man dressed in grey robes leaning on a wooden staff while starting a campfire. The smaller figure had just put his bedroll on the ground, getting ready to go to bed after dinner. 

“How is the fire going Gandalf?” The smaller gentleman asked.

“I used to be better at starting a fire dear Bilbo.” Gandalf replied.

Suddenly a horse appeared through the treeline. The animal was carrying a Woodland elf and was approaching the two travelers with haste. 

The old man had just finished lighting the fire and stood up walking forwards to greet the elf. 

“Greetings Mithrandir, I bring word from the king of the Woodland realm.” He explained while getting of his horse. “Speek young lad.” Mithrandir encouraged.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Lady Celia?” A deep voice asked waking up a grumpy Sirius. The sun had yet to rise and Sirius could see snow falling down outside. Padfoot growled as he stretched out and jumped of the sofa. ‘What now?!’ he thought to himself. 

He strutted around the sofa and saw a caramel toned elf, he had light brown hair that reached his shoulders, a bit longer than Sirius’ own hair. It was a handsome elf Sirius noted. 

“Hello there.” The man said while crouching down in front of the large black dog that had frozen in place. 

Sirius snapping out of his thoughts walked towards the man sitting down in front of him. Tilting his head as if to ask him what he was doing here.

“Do you know where lady Celia is?” He asked.

Sirius trotted over to the door leading to Remus’ room and scratched the door. Then he walked back and sat back down. 

“hmm, I guess I’ll come back later.” 

Sirius couldn’t help but get a little excited, he liked this elf. He had this calming aura surrounding him, it helped Sirius relax. He felt drawn to him.

He figured no one was going to wake up soon anyway and decided to take a risk. It was dangerous as he didn’t really know anything about the elf, but he felt safe somehow. If things were to go south he could always transfigure and apparate back.

Sirius barked before walking outside the archway nudging the man. “Would you like to go on a walk?” Sirius nudged the man again was the man leaned down to pet him. “I guess you would. Come on then. Let’s take a walk.” 

The man and Sirius walked down the hall and went down the stairs. Sirius was nervous as they passed guards. But none seemed to notice that he was the same dog as a few nights ago. Sirius suspected it was because the fact he was accompanying one of their own. 

On their little walk Sirius learned that the man’s name was Aias and that he wasn’t from the Woodlands as he had initially thought.  
Together they walked through the halls and even went outside for a while. They played in the snow and had spent the whole morning outside. When the sun had risen Aias called Padfoot and went to return him to the sitting area. 

They walked through the large hall before they came across our favorite elven captain. Sirius panicked as he quickly hid around the corner. 

“Dog?” Aias asked confused. 

Sirius cursed, this was the third time that bloody woman had caught him off guard. Seeing the copper haired woman walk in his direction he made his way back to the hall they had been walking through. 

More elves had woken and were walking around to do their daily tasks. Many stared at the black dog running past them towards the eastern wing. 

He was almost in the hallway towards the stairs he had to run up. But before he could get there he bumped into the Thranduil guy. 

‘Bloody hell, this was going so well.’ Sirius thought as he stopped in his tracks.

“You!” Thranduil exclaimed. 

Sirius grinned wolfishly as he screamed at himself in his head. ‘Time to go.’

He growled and sprinted past the elf who had now drawn his sword. ‘So much for a quiet walk.’

He easily evaded the blow the elf swung at him as he slipped past him and into the eastern wing. They could never keep up with Padfoot even if they tried.

‘This got messy really fast.’ He quickly made his way upstairs and entered the archway. At least he had gotten to walk around for a bit. Running through the archway he almost crashed into James. 

“Padfoot? Where the bloody hell have you been!?” Sirius growled and laid on the sofa where Lily had been reading one of Remus’ books. 

They looked a lot better, clean and well rested. Sirius had pushed Lily’s book aside and laid his head on her lap. “Sirius! I am trying to read.” Lily exclaimed. 

He grumbled but didn’t move. 

Suddenly a group of elven guards appeared before the archway led by their king. Their weapons drawn and ready for command. 

The king gracefully stopped before the archway and turned to face the trespassers.

James raised an eyebrow and turned back to Sirius. “Really?” He asked annoyed putting 2 and 2 together.

Thranduil had not been this mad since dwarfs had trespassed and escaped his dungeons. Not only were a group of unknown magical beings occupying HIS hall but they had also broken out HIS prisoners who had also trespassed?!

“Hand yourselves over of we will attack.” Thranduil's voice was calm, but anyone could hear the anger in his voice.

“...” James had no idea what to do with this. 

‘Where is Celia when you need her.’ Celia had always been the more clever twin, she always knew what to say and do to get out of sticky situations. While James was very charismatic as well he often would say dumb things without thinking.

Lily raised her head at the voice. She pushed Sirius off and went to stand. Sirius went to stand as well, knowing that whatever was about to go down would definitely be interesting. 

James looked between the king and his wife and gulped. He was aware of the temper of his wife and was relieved of once that they had yet to get their wands back. Lily walked over and got as close as she could without crossing the archway. Standing right before the king looking up at him. 

“HOW DARE YOU, HOW DARE YOU CAPTURE US BECAUSE WE WERE LOST! HOW DARE YOU HURT MY FAMILY AFTER EVERYTHING THEY HAD BEEN THROUGH!" 

The guards took a few steps back, scared of the sudden outburst of the petite red haired woman. 

"HOW DARE YOU DEMAND US TO GIVE OURSELVES UP WHEN THE ONLY REASON WE'RE STILL HERE IS BECAUSE OF YOU AND YOUR BLOODY PEOPLE!”

Lily was so mad that her magic started to flare up. The fire in the fireplace was extinguished as the air around them got darker. James had to hold his wife back as she fought to get out of James’ grip. 

They couldn’t let her pass the threshold…. For the kings safety…..

At this point Celia rushed out of the room. Her hair was loose and very messy resembling James’. She had her wand at the ready and quickly closed the door behind her. Her eyes were wide as she quickly assessed the situation. 

“HOW DARE YOU PRETEND TO BE A GENTLEMAN WHILE IN REALITY YOU ARE A REAL BLOODY GIT! JAMES LET ME GO! YOU’RE REALLY LUCKY, I WOULD HEX THE HELL OUT OF YOU IF I HAD MY WAND!” 

James dragged Lily back to their room and shut her in. They could still hear her ranting on the other side of the door.

Thranduil had said nothing, when he had first met the young woman she had been polite and patient. His eyes were wide in surprise as he tried to wrap his mind around what had just happened. Lily had been the only woman to ever scold him. 

“....” Awkward silents had taken over the sitting area as everyone shared looks.

James pursed his lips. “Wellllllll.” he dragged out. 

Celia looked between Sirius, James and Thranduil. “Do I want to know?” She asked while using her wand to put her hair in a bun. 

“Probably not Snuffels.” James answered as he made sure the door was still closed. 

Celia looked around once more before turning to Thranduil and his guards. “I think you should take your leave, James is not going to be able to hold her back for long.”

At this the guards started to retreat. Thranduil took one last look before also turning and walking off.

Celia relit the fire and saw Sirius. “Padfoot, did you happen to have anything to do with this?” Celia asked accusingly. 

“Yes he did.” James snitched.

Celia cast a spell to make Sirius turn back into his human form. “What did you do?” She scolded while making herself a cup of tea.

“Nothing, I swear.” Sirius defended “I just look a walk with your elven friend.”

Celia frowned “Aias was here? Why did you not wake me up?”

“I thought you would be busy.” He replied with a tiny smirk.

“Sirius!”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

James had finally let Lily out of the room. She was not happy. It had taken Celia a long time to talk her out of hexing there ‘gracious’ host. They were lucky she didn’t have her wand yet or they would all have to face her wrath. 

After awhile she finally calmed down enough and Celia gave both her and James their wands back. Celia took James and Sirius aside and told them to not let the woman out of their sight while she would treat Remus’ again.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Down in the throne room Thranduil was seated on his throne, thinking about what had happened only a few hours ago. These people were a peculiar bunch for sure. Not often was Thranduil shocked, yet the past couple of days he had been surprised over and over.  
He hated it. Especially after the war they had fought not even a whole month ago. They were still cleaning up that mess, they couldn’t use another.

Then a messenger arrived. The one he had sent for Gandalf the Grey. 

“My lord.” The elf bowed.

Thranduil mentioned for him to continue.

“I bring word from Gandalf the Grey and his companion. They have agreed to return to the Woodland halls as per request.” 

“His companion?” He asked 

“A hobbit my lord. They were traveling together”

Thranduil nodded, he remembered the hobbit. He had broken out the dwarves after all.

“When will they arrive?” 

“They are half a day away. They will be here at noon tomorrow.”

“And the other messenger?”

“She will have arrived in lothlorien by now my lord.”

“Make two guest rooms ready for our guests.” He ordered before dismissing the messenger who bowed and walked out of the room.

He would get more answers in a day’s time. He had waited this long.  
He could wait another day.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aias had arrived at the archway once more where he was met by James and Lily. They introduced themselves and spoke for a bit. The couple took a liking to the elf much like the rest of the group had. 

“Did Celia’s dog return savely? I had taken him out for a walk and when I was about to bring him back he ran off.”

James and Lily shared a look before bursting out in laughter. 

“Why don’t you ask him yourself.” Lily smirked “SIRIUS?! YOU HAVE A VISITOR” James shouted. 

The door to James and Lily’s room opened and the lean young man in question appeared. His hair was in a bun held by his wand, were he usually kept it. Sirius had been holding a hand full of pages as he and Celia had been figuring out the basics of the map they were making. 

Aias stared in awe at the handsome man. Never had he seen a mortal like Sirius. 

“Aias meet our dog, Sirius.” James introduced.

Sirius looked up in panic, he had not been prepared to face the elf he had spent time with as Padfoot. 

“...” Nothing was said as the pair stared at each other. “Hello again.” Sirius said with a awkward grin on his face. 

“You?.... You’re one of the skinchanger the guards were speaking of.” Aias noted in awe, he had never met a skinchanger before.

“What is a skinchanger?” James asked before Sirius could correct him.

“A being who is able to enchant themselves into a animal form.” The elf replied. 

“Actually I am a unregistered animagus.” Sirius corrected his face getting a little red.

Aias looked confused and Lily answered the unasked question. “Some wizards are able to change into their Patronus animal. Sirius’ animal is a black dog.”

“So you’re all animagus?” Aias asked confused. Lady Celia had told him about having magic, but never that she was a wizard. 

“No, we are all wizards but only James, Sirius and Celia are animagus.” Lily relied.

Aias looked fascinated by the information. 

“Sirius what did you mean with these lines right here?” Celia asked walking into the sitting area. She too had her hair in a bun with her wand matching with Sirius. She was holding the paper she had given to Sirius to draw the layout of the hall. 

Looking up she spotted Aias at the archway. “Ah Aias, I was wondering when you would return.”

“Good afternoon lady Celia. How are you doing today?” 

“I’m doing just fine, how about you?” 

“I am doing well thank you. I was wondering if you would like to practice your Sindarin?”

“Yes let me get my notes. One moment.”

Celia walked into Remus’ room and returned with her notebook. “Sirius we’ll finish our work later today.” 

Sirius nodded mutelly “I… I am… ehh.. going to.. ehh.. finish the basics. I’ll be in the other room.” Sirius said rushing into the room he came from. He closed the door and leant against it. He was furiously blushing, that elf was really handsome.

Celia turned back to Aias. “Let’s continue then shall we?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Question:  
> What is your Patronus?


	11. Chapter 11; Old wounds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: A lot of emotions and a mental breakdown.

The room was warm and the smell of firewood and candles was in the air. Breathing in deep Remus shifted. He laid on what felt like a cloud. He felt warm and cozy. His body felt numb as he moved his arms to rub his eyes. 

Where was he? 

Opening his eyes he was met with a soft til room, candles were scattered around the room and the fire in the fireplace was softly smouldering. He shifted and looked around the room as he let out a soft groan. Scanning around he spotted a figure seated in a chair in the left corner. The figure was curled up into the chair with their back towards him.

Panicking he searched for his wand. Nothing, it was gone. The mysterious figure heard the movement and got up. 

Remus shot back against the headboard. He groaned on the impact. ‘That hurts’

The figure revealed themselves. 

It was Sirius, a young looking Sirius.  
Remus’ eyes widened as he moved to get up. Sirius rushed over and prevented him from getting up. “Calm down mate, you’ve been through a lot.”

Remus looked shocked and tears started to form.

“Am.. Am I… Are we dead?”

Sirius cringed. “No, no, we are alive. All of us are.”

“Us?” He asked confused. Sirius smiled “We’re all here mate, James, Lily, Celia and I. We’re all okay.” 

“I….I don’t...I don’t understand.” His voice cracked as he tried to make sense of what Sirius was saying. ‘Celia was here? And James and Lily? Celia...’

“Lay back, I’ll go get them. Hold on.” Sirius said as he rushed to the door. 

Remus could hear the faint shout “GUYS REMUS IS AWAKE!” It was muffled but loud enough for him to hear. But Remus couldn’t help feel drained, he closed his eyes as he slipped back into darkness.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

“I swear he was up just now.” Sirius exclaimed as he stood next to James. 

“He must still feel drained from his transformation. It’s completely normal.” Celia said while checking Remus’ condition.

“But he was awake, we even had a short conversation!” Sirius said with a pout. He missed Remus and his witty remarks.

“And now he is asleep again. His body is still healing, he needs time to get back up. At least now we know he isn’t in a coma” 

“I know you miss him Padfoot, we all do. But Remus really needs his rest.” Lily said putting her hand on his shoulder. 

“It’s all my fault, if I had been there just a little earlier. If I-..”  
“Don’t you dare accuse yourself for something you had no control over!” Lily cut Sirius off. 

“She is right mate, none of us could have prevented this. Think about it, if you hadn’t been there when you were. I don’t want to think of the idea. We could have lost him if you didn’t jump in!” James said consoling his best friend.

Celia stayed quiet, too deep in thoughts to listen to the conversation her family was having. 

Remus was recovering, he would be awake soon. 

Celia was scared, scared to open old wounds, scared to talk to her old lover. She was terrified of the thought of losing him, but she was scared of the inevitable rejection as well. Neither option sounded great. 

She had beaten herself up over the fact that she had listened to her heart last night already. She shouldn’t have gotten so close, she should have just calmed him down and went back to sleep on the chair. She hoped Remus wouldn’t know. 

She would never be able to move on. She knew this. Celia had left him alone, because they didn’t share the same opinion. She had left him once already, and it had broken her beyond repair. The emotional hurt had been to much. 

Everyone knew she left to hide from the ministry, no one knew she had actually left days before her warrant was released. Thinking of it, the only reason she was never caught was because literally no one knew she left long before the ministry had even made her a suspect. 

But she hadn’t left Remus because of their difference in opinion. She had left because he didn’t believe her. He was so certain Sirius had betrayed them. Celia had tried to explain what she thought had happened, but he wouldn’t listen. She had stayed until after the funeral, they had a really bad fight afterwards.

Flashback: 

It had been a grey day, it had rained all throughout the funeral. Celia had buried her twin brother and her best friend today. 

Remus had been cold towards her all week and Celia had no idea why. She had blamed it on losing their friends. 

She was sad, tired and angry. Angry at the ministry for falsely accusing Sirius, angry on that damned rat that had really betrayed them. Angry that the only one who could have helped prove Sirius’ innocents had done nothing. Dumbledore wasn’t even at the funeral. 

The couple had just gotten to the apartment they lived together. Remus had a hard time finding a job and since they were in a relationship anyway they had decided to just moved in together. 

In one day they had been betrayed, lost two friends and the third went to prison for their murder. That rat had really planned everything hadn’t he? Voldemort was gone yes, but at what cost? Was it really worth it?

And Harry, her dear nephew. That damned old git had taken him away and left him at his aunt's house. A muggle! How could he?! She was his aunt as well!

“Why?”

Celia was startled at the sudden voice. Remus hadn’t spoken to Celia in days. He sounded angry, it scared Celia. 

“Why what?” She had asked 

“Why do you so strongly believe Sirius is innocent. The man betrayed your family our family, and he killed a good friend. How can you say he is innocent?!” Remus had rarely raised his voice ever and if he did it would never be directed at Celia. 

“He is innocent. Don’t you see? He wasn’t the secret keeper. James had trusted Peter. He trusted that rat!” Celia defended. 

Remus had stood up now towering over Celia “Don’t speak of Peter like that. He was killed by that maniac, the madness of his family finally caught up with him.” 

“Peter is the traitor! Sirius would never betray his true family!”

Remus grabbed Celia tightly “He betrayed us Celia! He killed three of our friends!” Never had Celia seen Remus act like this. He was always the calm and reasonable member of the group.

“What is it? Where you part of his master plan to betray us?! Did you betray us?!” He shouted. Celia stared at him in shock. 

“How dare you accuse me of such thing! How dare you imply I had part in killing my own twin and my best friend!”

They stared in each others eyes as they breathed heavily. Their eyes were filled with anger and pain. Only then Remus realised what he had said. 

“Remus Let go of me” Celia’s voice was menacing calm. She looked like she was about to cry. Remus had really done it now. Remus had loosened his grip on Celia but didn’t let her go. 

“Let me go Lupin.” She snarled, her voice was cold.

She roughly pulled out of Remus’ grip backing away. “Celia…” Remus slowly said, his voice wavering. His eyes looked softened and sad. ‘What had he done?’ 

She had her back to him “They were my friends too…..” Her voice cracked. 

Celia had never felt more angry. She couldn’t look at him. Celia grabbed her coat again and pulled it on, she had to get away. 

“Celia please..” 

“Don’t…. just don’t”

She slammed the door behind her, tears streamed down her face. How could he say that?! she was angry, angry at Remus, angry at Peter, angry at the ministry, angry at the universe. 

End flashback.

“...-lia… Celia! Snap out of it.” James shook Celia’s shoulder. “Penny for your thought?”

Celia shook her head feeling a lump in her throat.

“Are you crying?” Celia hadn’t noticed the single tear dropping from her eyes.

Quickly she stood up grabbing her robe and her bag she walked out of the room. “I… I have… I have to get some supplies.” She stuttered out. 

Before anyone could blink she appareted away.

“What was that about?”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The grey robed wizard walked into the hall with his shorter friend. They were greeted by a group of elven guards led by a familiar elven captain. 

“Hello again dear.” Gandalf greeted her. 

“Hello Mithrandir. The king is waiting for you.”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Celia was back in a familiar open place in the woods. The place she first arrived in this world. The ground and tree was covert in a layer of pure white snow. The sun was already going under casting a soft shadow in the forest. 

Celia was cold but refused to apparate back. She had been crying. Crying over memories that happened so long ago. She was seated on the same branch she had hidden on top of when those elved almost found her. Repeating the memory over and over. 

Had she been at fault? Or was she right and was Remus the one to blame? She was the one that left him. He didn’t trust her. Who was at fault?

She didn’t know anymore. All she knew was that when Remus would wake, she would make sure they never got the chance to talk. 

It’s true, she had wanted to talk back at Hogwarts. But that was because she thought she would die. She had wanted to give Remus closure, and have some closure herself as well. What she hadn’t anticipated was that Remus was the one to go. And she would still be there. 

She hadn’t cried since the battle, she never took the time to heal. When the war was over she immediately focused on capturing the last death eaters. And that wasn’t a easy task. It had been frustratingly hard. Those rats were everywhere, hidden everywhere. She had brought down some big names in those days. Fenrir Greyback being one of them. 

This was the first time she had really thought back into those memories. They hurted. All of it hurted so much. All emotions she had been keeping hidden deep inside her were released in matter of hours. She had been so strong for Harry, she hadn’t let herself crumble. But in those last months she just broke. 

She was always able to control her emotions.  
She has always had full control.  
But it had always been a mask. 

A carefully molded mask.  
And now…. 

Now it was crumbling... 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Celia had been gone for hours. Sirius paced as he kept looking out the window. “Where is she?” Sirius was worried. He had seen the desperate look in her eyes when she rushed past him. He had seen the pain. He recognized the pain. 

“We have to look for her.” Sirius argued. “I agree... She was crying… Why?” James replied.

“She and Remus have had a rough time. Neither talked about it, but it wasn’t hard to tell.” Sirius said looking out the window. “Hell Celia avoided Remus at all costs.” Sirius had not pushed the matter in the few years they lived in Grimmauld place. But it was about time the truth came out. “What happened to make their relationship so distance?”

“It doesn’t matter at this point, we need to figure out where she has gone first.” Lily said. 

They had been looking over the map, but nothing really stood out. She didn’t spend much time outside their little hideout. And besides Aias she had no other friends here. But Aias hadn’t seen her since that afternoon, he was the first they had gone to.

Then Celia popped back in. 

“Where the hell have you been?” Sirius demanded. “We have been worried.”

Sirius was not the one for serieus talk, but this was Celia. She was suppose to be the clever one and she was acting very reckless. 

“I already told you, getting supplies.” She said while dropping a bag onto the sofa. It was filled with herbs and medicine. “I found it in the western wing.”

“What happened between you two?” 

Celia froze. She said nothing. Staring at her hands. She gulped softly before replying “Between who?” 

“You know exactly what i’m talking about Celia. I didn’t want to push you back then, but you need to talk about this.” Sirius answered.

Celia sighted. “Nothing happened that concerns you.” 

“Celia, you needs to open up. Holding it in rarely ever helps.”

“Ha look at the one talking!” Celia snarled back. She gathered her stuff and apparated away again. 

Silence filled the room. “She was right. You are keeping things inside as well.” James said quietly. “I think all of us need to talk.” 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was late when Celia got back. She had spent time with Aias, he did a wonderful job of distracting her with learning Sindarin. 

“Please sit down.” 

Celia tensed at the voice of her brother.

“We need to talk.”

Celia’s eyes teared up a bit at the tone of his voice. It was gentle but stern.

She sat down besides James and put her head on his shoulder. She closed her eyes as she let a single tear rolled down her face. 

“What happened after we… You know?” James asked pulling Celia into a side hug.

“I messed up…. I messed up big time.” Celia’s voice wavered. 

“Talk to me….” James encouraged.

“I...I left him…. I left him alone…” 

“You had to, remember? The ministry was out for your arrest.”

“No… I left before then… That’s why I was never caught…. I left him.”

“What happened to make you leave?”

Celia cried softly “We got into a argument…. A bad one...”

“About what?” James asked carefully.

“About…. About who… About who betrayed us…” Celia whispered.

“Remus believed that Sirius had betrayed us, I knew better than that.” Celia continued. “I had stuck up for him and spoke out about my believes hoping to achieve a fair trial for Sirius. But to no avail.” 

“After your funeral we had a fall out about it. Things….Things were said that shouldn’t have been said.” Celia’s voice cracked. “I….I...I left….I left and didn’t return…”

James had been quite, thinking about the whole endavere. “I don’t know what has been said, but to me it sounds like you two have to talk things out.” James rubbed Celia’s arm “You two belong together, you two are soulmate.”

Celia shook her head. “Whatever used to be between us, is gone.”

And with that Celia stood up and changed into Snuffels. Laying down in wolf form she curled up before the fire. 

James walked over and petted her fur before walking into his own room. Lily had been waiting for James. “How did it go?” Lily asked. 

“She opened up.” James said while laying down next to her.

“They really had a rough time without us Lily. We don’t even know half of it….” James said sadly. “She is saying that whatever she and Remus had is gone…”

“In that case operation ‘Black moon’ is back on.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Question:  
> What fictional place would you love to visit?


	12. Chapter 12; Healing

Celia hadn’t moved from her spot all night. It was fairly early in the morning when a door to the left of her opened. She could hear the door close and could smell the familiar scent of her dear friend. But she didn’t look up, she didn’t look away from the fire inside the fireplace.

Sirius had transfigured into Padfoot and strutted besides her. He nugged Celia, but she didn’t move. She looked like a kicked puppy. Sirius then laid down next to her, leaning against the black wolf. They were about the same size, Padfoot was large for a dog and Celia’s wolf was a little smaller than the average female wolf. 

He comforted Celia in silence. Just like they had when they were reunited a few days ago. Celia closed her eyes and leaned against Padfoot. Accepting the silent apology.

They had laid together for a while when they could hear rumbling in James’ and Lily’s room indicating that someone else was awake as well. 

Their door opened not long after revealing a tired looking James. The sun hadn’t even risen and he couldn’t sleep. Padfoot had looked up to James as he took a seat on the armchair facing the two canis. 

“I think it’s time to tell us what you two have been through…” James gentle said. But again Celia did not move a muscle. She was drained and hadn’t slept all night, she just wanted to sleep. 

Sirius did stand up and transfigure back. He sat down besides Celia on the ground petting her fur. Celia had asked the same thing back in Grimmauld place. She had listened and comforted him as he told the things he had been through. They had shared their pain and bonded even more than they already had at that point.

“We don’t want to burden you with that James.” His eyes were dull thinking back of all the shit he had seen in Azkaban and all the stories Celia had told him about her fighting to survive. They hadn’t had it easy. 

“We are Marauders. Whatever bothers one of us bothers us all. We are always there for each other, no matter how painful or messy. No matter how dark or hard. Please don’t shut us out.” James begged. “No more secrets...”

Celia had closed her eyes, she didn’t want to relive her memories. But she knew she had to. She stood up and transfigured back. 

“It’s a long story…” Sirius said as he made room for Celia to sit.

“We have time.” James said gently  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The night was a rough one. They had talked for hours and the sun was now slowly rising.   
James had cried when he heard the horror’s his family had seen.   
He had cried when Sirius told him about his first months in Azkaban.   
He had cried when Celia told him how she was regularly attacked by aurors who were trying to bring her in. Most of them they knew personally.  
He was angered when he heard the new laws the ministry had made for werewolves.   
He was furious when he heard all the shady things Dumbledore had made Harry do.   
He was just a kid...   
His kid…

Sirius too had cried but Celia had just started dully into the fire. It hurted to open these old wounds again, but they all knew it was necessary. They all knew that this had to be talked about. Otherwise it would tear them apart, like it had before…

James talked about his feelings, his guilt for suspecting Remus and the pain he and Lily felt for losing the chance to raise their son and see him grow into a man.

“...I wish things were different…”

Celia spoke up for the first time that morning. “believe we should live in the present and not lingerie on the past. Although it is very difficult, we need to allow these wounds to heal.”

“I know you don’t want to, but you need to talk to Remus.” Celia frowned but nodded.

At that moment Lily stumbled out of the room. Seeing the tear stained faces of her friends and husband she rushed over. “Did something happen?!” She rushed out checking James up and down. “We talked… I was right… They have survived more than we anticipated.”

Lily shot him a look “Why didn’t you wake me up?” 

James whispered in her ear. “I’ll let you know later.” 

Lily went over to Sirius and Celia and pulled them in a hug. “We will always be there for each other. Now let's have some breakfast.” 

They smiled hugging each other again. They made breakfast together while Celia went to check up on Remus. He was doing a lot better. His fever was gone and his wounds had almost completely healed. There were a few small scars but the arrow marks and dagger wound had entirely disappeared. 

Celia was about to go join the rest of the group for breakfast before a hand grabbed her wrist. Remus had been awake the whole time Celia did her regular healing routine. Only when he felt her move away he reacted. The grip on her wrist was gentle but not weak. 

His beautiful green eyes shone in the softly candle-lit room. Celia’s heart raised as Remus pulled her closer. “Don’t go.” His voice was hoarse from not using it in a while and his tone sounded desperate. “Don’t go.” He whispered. 

Celia’s eyes teared up “Never again.” She whispered back brushing some hair from his forehead with her free hand. 

Remus pulled Celia further down, their noses almost touching. Celia closed her eyes as she felt Remus’ soft lips on her lips. Melting in his hold she leaned against him, making sure not to hurt him. 

Their kiss was desperate, but filled with pure and true love. Neither of them wanted it to end. They had found each other again. They pulled away after a moment.

“I am sorry.” “I am so sorry.” They said at the same time. They laughed quietly “What are you sorry for?” Remus asked softly. 

“For leaving you… What are you sorry for?”

“For letting you go...” They both frowned at the memory. 

Then the door opened. Celia made a move to back up but Remus held her tight.

“Guys? I don’t think operation ‘Black moon’ is necessary anymore.” Lily called behind her. “If Remus is feeling better he can join us for breakfast.” Lily said “Don’t make it to long, or we’ll start without you two.” She said casually before closing the door again. 

Remus and Celia looked at each other before bursting out in laughter. This is why they loved Lily. 

“Do you feel well enough to join us for breakfast?” Celia asked while sitting back on the edge of the bed. Still holding Remus’ hand.

“I think I can manage.” Remus said softly. They still had to talk, but it could wait a little longer.

Celia helped Remus putting on some clothes resembling Celia’s and Sirius’ outfits before making their way into the sitting area. 

“Remus! You’re awake!” Sirius rushed over and pulled his favorite werewolf in a big hug. Remus buried his face into Sirius’ neck as both men held onto the other tight. Lily and James smiled. Sirius and Remus had always been close, especially after they reunited when Sirius had broke out of Azkaban. 

“Hey Padfoot.” 

Lily sprung forward and envulged Remus in a sisterly hug. A nervous looking James stood a distance away. He was still feeling guilty for suspecting Remus. He watched as Lily made a small conversation with her best friend. Celia stood besides him. “Go on, go over to him.” She encouraged.

Taking a deep breath James stepped over to Remus who immediately pulled him in a hug. James stood frozen in shock. Had Remus really forgiven him this easely? After all they suspected him of? James hugged back and let loose a few tears. It had been so long. 

Remus smiled as James let him go. “I am so sorry-..” “I know. And it’s okay.” Remus interrupted him. “No it’s not okay. You were our friend! I suspected you of something terrible without having any evidence or any reason! It’s not okay and I am terrible sorry!” He rushed out. 

Remus smiled sadly. “I have never blamed you for having your doubts in me. I was away a lot for Dumbledore’s missions, I couldn’t tell anyone about it. I understand that.”

“He had no right! He had no right to keep that from us!” James angerly muttered.

“It’s in the past now Prongs.” Remus said gently. He was just glad that he had his family back.  
He glanced at Celia as James helped him down in the armchair. He wanted her closer. He ignored his own inner wishes and took the cup of tea Lily handed him.   
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sirius and Lily updated Remus on all events that had happened the past days and how they had put up a shield to make sure they could regroup and recover. 

“So where do we go from here?” Remus asked.

“We wait for you to recover completely. And then we find our own place I guess. I don’t believe we’re very wanted here.” James replied.

“Where will we go? We don’t know anything of this world.” Sirius argued.

“Actually Aias has been telling me more about this world. And I’ve been learning Sindarin I know the basics now.” Celia corrected. She pulled a map from her bag and put in on the table kneeling before it.

“Who is Aias?” Remus asked.

“A elven friend we made.” James replied.

“We are right here, Aias said that the forest is called the Woodland realm. It’s leaded by Thranduil, who most of us have met already. He is known to be a cold king but he knows how to lead his people.” Celia continued “Located east of here is a dwarven kingdom called Erebor, it is ruled by Dain, a dwarven lord. Apparently they had a bit of a war not to long ago. Something about a dragon, orcs, elves and dwarves.” 

Sirius interrupted “What are orcs?”

“Aias said that they were ruthless killers. Dark and pure evil.” Celia answered.

“To the south of here is Lothlorien, another elven kingdom and a few human kingdoms, Gondor and Rohan. Then there is also Mordor, Mordor is said to be a bad place to be. So I would avoid it if we can.”

“Are there more raced in middle earth?”

“Yes, besides elves there are humans, dwarves, orcs, goblins and many more. Aias told me there are also a handful wizards, but they are not really like us.” Celia explained.

“To the west of here are the misty mountains. Imladris is located about here, behind the misty mountains, Aias is from there to.” She said pointing to a more wooded area on the map.

“Where shall we head first? We have a whole new world to explore!” Lily exclaimed. 

“I would recommend to head west towards Imladris. Aias told me that they are very accepting of visitors.” Celia advised. “He told me he would head back there in about 2 weeks. He offered us a place in his travel group.”

“I think we should head there with Aias then.” Sirius said a little too fast. Celia smirked knowingly, she had seen the looks he had given Aias. 

“It would be enough time for Remus to recover and we would have a guide. I think it’s a good idea.” Lily agreed.

“Then too Imladris we go.” James confirmed.

"Oh yes, before I forget. I don't think we should use magic openly when we are traveling, or in general actually. Our magic is not a common kind here, it would be foolish to attract unwanted attention.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was about 2 o'clock in the afternoon. Remus had retreated into his room to sleep a bit more, still feeling drained from his transformation. James and Lily were also taking a nap, they had not had a great night of sleep. Sirius was laying as Padfoot asleep besides her. They had all decided to take a slow day, after having such a rough night. 

Celia was the only one who didn’t sleep. She was exhausted, yes, but someone had to make sure the border stayed up. Though Celia didn’t really mind too much, she took this time to study more about the world they were in. 

Now she could finally read in Sindarin, thanks to her ability to learn incredibly fast, she took the opportunity to really study the books she had been surrounded by, trying to learn as much as possible. 

It had been a little hard to read the more advanced writing but she managed just fine. Celia could even understand conversations in Sindarin, if the speakers would speak slowly. They only had to work on her speaking and vocabulary and then she would be able to move on to the more difficult phrases and literature. But she was getting there.

She had been sitting on the ground again surrounded by books and loose papers she had been writing notes on. It had been incredible interesting, reading about the history and religions of this earth. 

Suddenly out of nowhere she could feel another presence close to her. She looked up to meet the eyes of a short man. He had curly brown hair, blue eyes and.. No shoes?

Celia raised an eyebrow and tilted her head in confusion. 

“Hello miss.” The man greeted her politely.

“Good afternoon, mr….?” She asked.

“Bilbo Baggins, at your service.” He said while nodding his head. 

Celia smiled and replied. “Good day mr Baggins. My name is Celia.”

“It’s an honor to meet you my lady.” He said while smiling.

“The honor is mine. I can’t help but notice I’ve never seen you here before?” Celia subtly asked.

“Ah yes, me and my friend have just arrived here on request of the king.”

“On request of the king?” Celia asked raising her eyebrows.

“Yes, the king required the help of my friend Gandalf. He is a wizard you see.” Celia frowned a bit before changing the subject entirely. 

“May I ask where you’re from mr Baggins?” 

“I live in Hobbiton, in Bag End.”

“So you’re a hobbit then?” Aias had briefly mentioned hobbits while showing her the map. 

“Yes I am. My lady? I don’t mean to seem rude but I can’t help but notice that you’re not a elf either?”

Celia smiled. “No I am no elf. I happen to be… Visiting the Woodland realm for a while.” She answered carefully. 

“Aha.. It’s getting late, I should return to my friend.”

Celia nodded. “It was lovely to meet you mr Baggins.” Celia said with a gentle smile.

“It was my honor my lady.” He replied. “Good day.” 

After the hobbit left Celia's warm smile dropped and was replaced by a deep frown. 

A wizard? Here? And on request of the ‘king’? That could only be trouble. Celia quickly wrote down the information she had just required before returning to her books. 

They would need to be more vigilant from now on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Question:   
> What is your favorite magical beast?


	13. Chapter 13; An easy day

It was late in the afternoon when James finally woke up from his slumber. Lily had already gotten up as she did have a full night of sleep. James quickly cleaned himself up before heading to the sitting area where he found Sirius, Celia and Lily frowning as they talked. 

“What is going on?” James asked as he took a seat besides his wife.

“A ‘wizard’ arrived in the hall yesterday. On request of the ‘king’” Lily snarled through her teeth. 

“A wizard? Like us?” James asked confused.

“No, he is actually from this world. Aias said that our magic is unlike anything they have here.” Sirius replied. Aias had come by earlier and the Sirius and Celia had asked a few questions about the whole wizard thing. Well Celia did most of the asking, as Sirius was a bit flustered.

“So why do all of you look so worried?” James asked while rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

“Because we have no idea what this ‘wizard’ is able to do. Aias mentioned that he was one of the more powerful wizards here. But we have no idea how his magic works or what the limit is.” Celia replied.

“We have to be more cautious from now on. If this wizard is able to take down a magical shield we need to be ready.” Sirius said.

“In that case we should have a watch every hour of the day. That person should be prepared to keep the border up and be able to wake us if anything goes south.” James proposed.

“I agree, let’s make a schedule.” Celia said while grabbing a loose paper from the ground. 

Sirius snatched it out of her hand. “I’ll take the first night shift as I’ve slept the whole day.” 

He wrote down his name and a time slot; 16:00-00:00. 

“I’ll take the second part of the night” James said while writing down 00:00-08:00.

“I’ll take the one after James.” Lily said. James wrote down her name and put 08:00-16:00

“Hold on. What shift do I take?” Celia butted in.

“None, you thought we didn’t notice that you haven’t slept in days?” Sirius casually said. “Besides Remus needs his Snuffels to sleep.” He said smirking.

Celia glared at him “Are you sure you want to take the evening shift? Aias usually visits us after sunrise.” She said teasingly. 

Sirius turned in an attempt to hide his blush but the other Marauders had already seen it. They smirked at each other while Sirius awkwardly shifted. It was rare for Sirius to be embarrassed, he must have it bad. 

“Anyways… We can always change the schedule later. When Celia and Remus are well rested and ready.” James said while smirking.

Celia rolled her eyes. “There is still a lot we need to talk though before anything is happening between us.” She said without emotions.

Even though Remus showed affection that morning, they were still in rocky water. Celia still felt like they need to talk before anything could rekindle between them. She didn’t look forward to such a talk, but she knew she couldn’t run from this any longer. Even if she tried, Sirius and James would drag her back before she could get far. Besides that she owned Remus the closure. 

“I am going to sleep early. Wake me if anything happens.” Celia said before walking to Remus’ room.

Upon opening the door she saw the bed empty. She panicked before scanning the room. There in the chair sat Remus, he had covert himself with a blanket and had pulled the chair before the fireplace. He looked up at Celia and smiled softly. He had been reading one of her books that lay on the cabinet. She had forgotten to put it back in her bag. 

Celia sighted in relieve and walked over to Remus. “Hey..” She said softly. “How are you doing? Feel any discomfort?”

Remus shook his head. “A little sore, but not terrible.” he replied. Remus put the book down on the small table in the room and turned his full attention to Celia.

“You look tired..” He noted.

“A bit stressed I suppose.” She smiled softy. It felt nice to be able to have a normal conversation with Remus. The appolygies they had exchanged earlier had really done her some good. But they still needed to talk. There was a convertible silence in the room.

“We need to talk.” “I think we should talk.” They said at the same time.

They laughed as Celia sat before the chair on the ground. “You first.” She said.

Remus took a deep breath. “I had no right to speak to you in such a manner.” He said referring to their last real conversation. “I had no right to hurt you like that. And there hasn’t been a day I didn’t regret it. I...I lost my temper.. And that was wrong.” He continued. “Honestly I thought I had lost you forever. I.. I thought I had ruined everything. That I had pushed away the last person that ever loved me for who I am” He said as a single tear rolled down his cheek. 

Celia swallowed holding back tears. “I am sorry for leaving… I should have stayed.. I shouldn’t have ran out the way I did. I should have talked like a adult. I regret leaving the way I did, and leaving you alone in such a dark place.” She said. Her voice was wavering. 

Remus pushed himself out of his chair and kneeled down before Celia. He grabbed her and pulled her against his chest, leaning back against the chair. He leaned his head on hers and closed his eyes. “Do you want to…. Do you want to try again? Our relationship I mean? Do you want to give it another chance?” He sounded hesitant. 

Honestly he was scared for her answer. He really didn’t want to lose her. He had let her go once, he didn’t know if he could do it again. 

Remus’ question had startled Celia. ‘He wanted to give us another chance?’ She wanted nothing more than be by his side.

“I would…. I would really like that.” She replied softly. Remus smiled through his tears. The only woman who truly loved him wanted to give them another chance. “I love you.” He mumbled into her hair holding her tightly. 

“I love you too.” She replied. 

Celia then yawned, not sleeping for days had finally taken its toll on her. She leaned her head on his shoulder before closing her eyes, falling asleep in the arms of her soulmate.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Celia yawned as she woke up from her soft slumber. The fire had gone out over night but Celia didn’t feel cold. Suddenly her pillow seemed to move. Celia raised her head to see Remus smiling softly in his sleep. She was half laying on top of Remus, his arms around her waist. 

They were laying on the bed ‘Remus must have carried me to bed.’ She thought to herself as she stretched carefully and smiled at Remus. ‘He looks cute like this’ She noted. She raised her hand and brushed a few messy hairs out of his face. Celia let her fingers run over his face, brushing over his soft lips. She had missed waking up next to him.

She carefully unwrapped Remus’ arms and wiggled out of his grip. Turning over she was about to slip out of bed before warm strong arms wrapped themselves around her waist. Celia gasped in surprise as the arms pulled her against a warm chest. 

“Where do you think you’re going?” Remus whispered teasingly into her ear.

Celia blushed as she tried to wiggle out of his arms, but Remus didn’t loosen his grip. He laughed as Celia crossed her arms and pouted giving up trying to escape.

“To tame my hair and get some breakfast.” She answered.

Celia had not put her hair up before going to sleep. It was more messy then it would normally be. She groaned thinking of the painful brushing proces she had to endure to even get her hair decent enough. 

“Now if you don’t mind.” She said while trying to escape once more. 

Remus laughed and pulled Celia back. He pushed her against the mattress while hovering over her, his arms on either side of her head. Celia gulped nervously, she wasn’t really used to this kind of affection anymore. 

“But I like your hair like this.” He said innocently. Celia playfully glared up at him, he knew how much Celia despised her hair. She had a love- hate relationship with it, especially in her Hogwarts years. 

Remus smiled and leant down and pressed a soft kiss against Celia’s lips. Celia melted into the kiss before using the distraction to gently flip Remus on his back. Kissing him a bit longer she pulled back and straddled his hips. 

“I don’t.” She stated. “Now be a good boy and let me do my morning routine.” 

The happy couple had easily slipped back into their old affection. They may be playfully flirting, but neither of them went further than kissing and cuddling. They had done more in the past, but neither really felt the need for it. They just wanted to be together and be able to cuddle. 

Celia got up and quickly got out of Remus’ reach. If he had his way, Celia and him would be cuddling the whole day. Maybe read a few book and eat some chocolate. He really was a soft sweet boyfriend. 

Celia got her brush and did an attempt to tame her hair the best she could. But her bed-hair was literally untameable. Giving up she pulled her black bush into a messy bun.

Celia then walked over to the door and opened it. She strutted into the sitting area with Remus following behind her. It was still early in the morning so James was still seated on the chair. He was late with waking Lily. 

Sirius was sleeping on the sofa as Padfoot as he had done the other nights. Somehow sleeping as Padfoot was more convertible to Sirius than sleeping on a soft marshmallow bed. They were just too soft.

“Good morning early birds.” He greeted. “How did you two sleep.”

“Better than in a long time.” Celia admitted. “Aren’t you going to wake Lily?” She asked as Remus started to make a cup of tea for the two of them.

“No, she stayed up with Sirius and I late yesterday. So I’m taking her shift.” He replied.

Celia smiled at the gesture. No matter what James would always put Lily first.

“Go to bed. We will take the shift. I am not planning on going to bed for a while anyway.” Celia offered. 

James smiled grateful. “Thanks Snuffels.” He said stretching out and stood up. He pulled Celia into a quick hug and walked over to his room. He disappeared in the room softly closing the door behind him.

“Shifts?” Remus asked.

“Yes, apparently the ‘king’ has requested the presents of a wizard. We believe it has something to so with us. So until we know for sure, we put some watch shifts up to make sure the border stays up.” Celia explained while grabbing the Sindarin book she had been reading the day before. 

Remus walked over to her and handed her a cup of tea. “What are you reading?” He asked as he sat down besides her.

“It’s a book about the main history of these lands.” Celia said while showing the map from before again. “It’s explaining certain events that occured here. I thought it would be a good idea to read in on the history here.”

“But… What language is that?!” Remus exclaimed surprised as he looked over the pages of the book.

“It’s Sindarin, Aias has been teaching me to understand and read it.” Aias had been really helpful so far and they had gotten close to each other quick. Besides that Sirius seemed to have a little crush on the elf.

“Can… Can you teach me?” Remus asked, interested in the new information presented to him. 

Celia smiled “I would love to.” 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aias had been doing some of his duties before he finally could visit his new friends. He had never truly fit in with the other elves as he was very different from them. They had accepted him sure, but he didn’t act like them at all. Lord Elrond had taken him is when his family was killed by orcs. He was like a son to him, only he and his family truly accepted him as their own.

He had a hard time learning the ways of the other elves, they were all so polite to the point that they seemed cold. Aias didn’t like them and always preferred the company of non elves. When he met Celia he immediately knew he liked her, she was a great woman who knew how to stand up for who she is and who she loves. 

James and Lily were great people, polite and welcoming. Even though his kin had done so many bad things to them in such a short time. Celia had told them about him and had they were very eager to meet him.

And then Sirius, the ‘animagus’ as he had pointed out. Aias had spent a lot of time with Padfoot playing and walking around. But he had yet to meet the man properly, but Sirius always seemed to flee when he came by. He always seemed flustered and hesitant around him. 

Yet something drew Aias towards him. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The couple had been learning together for a few hours. Sirius had woken up some time ago and was surprisingly indulged in one of the Defence Against Dark Arts books Celia had in her bag. 

There was a lovely atmosphere of peace and warmth in the air, it reminded Celia of their days in Hogwarts. Back before the attacks on muggle-borns and half-bloods. Before Voldemort.

If Celia closed her eyes she could almost imagine them back in the Hogwarts in the Gryffindor common room studying together. Although studying rarely happened, as most of the Marauders were busy planning pranks. 

She smiled at the thoughts as she answered a question Remus asked about grammar. Celia had showed him the notes she had made. They had been helpful in teaching Remus all she knew. Aias who came by earlier and helped them with some more advanced reading and questions the had about the grammar. Aias had asked if Celia and Remus would join him for a walk in about an hour, but Celia politely declined the offer. She had mentioned to Sirius saying he would join him. 

“Good afternoon.” Aias politely greeted them as he once again stood before archway. “I am here to pick up Sirius for our walk?” He asked. 

Sirius stood up almost tripping over Celia’s bag. He was nervous for this walk. He had always been a bit of a playboy in his past, especially when he was figuring out who he is. He had come out to the Marauders early in his self discovering journey, and they had immediately accepted him for who he is. Just like they had done before. But every since Azkaban he had been hesitant to find someone for himself again. 

He really liked Aias. But he was afraid Aias wouldn’t feel the same way. And like most of his life, he was afraid of the rejection. Afraid of not being accepted. Where was his Gryffindor courage when he truly needed it?

“Yeah...Yeah I am… Ready to go.” He stuttered. And with that he transfigured into Padfoot and walked through the archway. 

“Have a good walk.” Celia said with a smirk before returning to her book. Padfoot grumbled as he walked away besides Aias.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sirius and Aias made their way outside, avoiding the many guards in the eastern wing. They had been patrolling, making sure the ‘guests’ didn’t leave the wing. Aias had done a good job avoiding them so far, he had been forbidden to enter the wing. 

Sirius would have taken the invisibility cloak, but Celia had insisted on keeping it there. Incase the wizard guy would cause trouble. 

When they finally got outside, they made their way into the wood. There Sirius transfigured back. “Hey..” He said while brushing his hand through his raven hair. 

“Hello again.” Aias replied with a smile. Aias had to look down a little bit to meet Sirius’ eyes. Aias eyes were a swirl of colours but blue, amber and grey stood out the most. They were magical. 

“Shall we?” Sirius grinned as he held his arm out for Aias to grab.

Aias grabbed his arm and they walked further into the fast forest. White powdery snow was covering the ground and trees around them. The air was cold yet fresh but although the cold, Sirius felt warm. 

“So tell me more of yourself.” Aias requested.

Sirius smiled softly. “Well, I am a wizard and a animagus. But you already know that.” 

Aias grinned as Sirius continued. “I grew up in a strict pure blooded household where magic was just as normal as breathing. Ehh, I want to a magic school where I met my true family. And I fought for what I truly believe.” He summed up leaving out a lot of crucial details.

“And what about you? What is your story?” Sirius asked.

“Well, I lost my family early on in live. I was mostly raised by Lord Elrond and his family. I studied about different places all over middle earth and after ages of study and learning I was allowed to travel out to the Woodlands to learn more.”

Sirius nodded “I’m sorry for your loss.” 

“Worry not, it was a very long time ago.” Aias answered. 

“May I ask how old you are?” Sirius said noting the remarks Aias made earlier.

“About 1978 now I believe.” Sirius eyebrows raised at the number in surprise. 

“And here I thought I was old.” He laughed.

Aias looked confused for a second. And Sirius answered the unspoken question. 

“I am 36.” 

Aias laughed loudly before his confusion returned. “If you are 36 how do you look no older than 20?” He asked. 

“That’s a long story. One for another time.” Sirius answered.

A second of silence passed between them before Aias spoke up again. “So you went to a magic school?” 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sirius had come back a couple of minutes ago. Aias hadn’t been with him as they had stayed out longer than they were suppose to. He wore a warm smile and had dreamy look on his face. He smiled happily as he sat down with his book again. 

“So it went well I assume?” Celia asked him as he sipped his tea. Sirius sent her a look and grinned. “Yeah, it was a nice walk.” He replied.

Remus looked confused. “Am I missing something?” He asked.

Celia grinned as Sirius and her shared a look. “Neh, you’ll catch up sooner or later.” She replied still grinning.

It had been a long time since Sirius had felt such a way, it felt nice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Question:  
> If you could be any creature, what would you be?


	14. Chapter 14; The invitation

A elven messenger made his way through the hall rushing to the throne room. She had been traveling through the night and was absolutely exhausted. The elf had been traveling back from Lothlorien to bring the answer of the Lady of Light.

“My King.” The elf greeted while bowing. “Speak.” He said while sitting up.

“The Lady of Light has accepted the invitation and will arrive this evening. She has requested a nights rest before any matters are discussed.”

Thranduil nodded. He had spoken with Mirthrandir earlier that day about the matter and they had come up with a plan to figure out what to do.

“Make a room ready for the Lady and then take the rest of the week off.”

The elven woman bowed and thanked the king before heading back the way she came.

Thranduil's frown lifted a bit. It wouldn’t be long now.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was late in the afternoon. All the Marauders were seated before the fire sipping on some tea. Sharing stories of pranks they had pulled of together in the past, laughing together. Remus was recovering fast and although tired, was able to stay awake a bit longer.

And despite the fact that all of them had a long seperate journey behind them, they all had never felt closer. And although they would never forget their former home, they were eager to explore the new world they were dropped in.   
Yes, most of them left a lot behind, and they would have to live with that fact for the rest of their lives.   
But they would get through that…. Together. 

They were talking about the map Celia and Sirius had been working on, the eastern wing as well as the ground floor was now drawn and enchanted. It was exactly like the Marauders map, but then of the hall. 

Suddenly an elf appeared, but it was not their good friend Aias. This elf was wearing guards armor, but without the helmet. The Marauders stopped talking and watched as the elf halted in front of the archway.

“I bring word from king Thranduil of the Woodland realm.” He announced before pulling out a letter and pushing it into the archway. Then he stepped back and waited. 

Celia frowned and stood up. She watched the elf cautiously as she stepped in front of the archway. She crouched down and picked up the letter. 

“I have been ordered to await your reply.” The elf continued.

“If we want to answer, we will. You can leave.” Celia answered sternly, dismissing him.

She watched as the elf hesitantly walked off and turned to her friends looking at the envelope. 

She read outloud. “Hereby you are invited to a council concerning the tresspassing of magical beings in the Woodland realm and are requested to represent yourself for the King of the Woodland realm.”

“What?! That bloody git wants us to ‘represent’ ourselves?!” Lily exclaimed. She still had some bad blood for the so said ‘king’.

Celia continued. “You are required to sent one spokesman to speak and state your intentions. We will instate a temporary ceasefire to allow said spokesman to speak in front of the council.” Celia frowned as she finished the letter. “The council will be held on the 14th of December at noon in the Hall of the King.” 

Silence returned to the sitting area once more as Celia looked up. The group was looking at each other uneasy. 

James broke the silence “I think we have to leave. Before the council. Just go and find a save place.” 

“If we could leave, we have no idea where to go! Yes we have a map, but we would easily get lost.” Lily argued. 

“We can’t stay here either.”

Celia sat back down rereading the letter. “We could just not go. To the council I mean” Sirius put in. 

“And then what? Wait for some wannabe wizard to show up and undo our spells?” Lily retorted. 

“I think we should go.” Celia said “If things go south we will leave immediately. But I would rather travel with Aias like we planned. Besides, Remus will not be able to walk far in a short time and if we leave we need to put as much distance between us and them as possible.”

“Celia is right, we could clear things up between both parties.” Remus replied taking Celia’s side.

“I still think we should leave immediately. I don’t think we’ll get very far with civerly. On top of that the ‘king’ already doesn’t like us much.” James argued.

His face suddenly lid up. “What if we sent two of us to the council. In the meantime the rest can sneak out into the forest.” 

“That could work, we could use the map to avoid the guards and sneak out into the forest. Though the map is not completely finished we can use the part that we do have.” Sirius offert.

“Or we could talk like civilized people and explain our side of the story.” Remus butted in. 

Celia thought deeply as her friends argued what to do. “No I agree with James, we have overstayed our welcome. Even though I would prefer to take the more civil option, we have to leave.” Celia continued.  
“We need to get of his ‘majesty's grounds’ and travel north-west to Imladris.”

“How will we get there without Aias’ help?” Lily asked worriedly.

“I guess will have to figure that out on the way.” Celia replied. It wasn’t the best plan, but she would rather avoid fighting.

“And here is how were going to do it.” Celia smirked.

“We know the way to the outside from here right?” She noted “If we could sent two of us to the council the other three can sneak out of the Hall unseen, and steal a few horses they could get a headstart.”

“Here will we get horses?!” Lily exclaimed.

“When I was walking with Aias I saw horse stalls outside the east wing.” Sirius answered. 

“The two spokesmen could get the rest some extra time to escape. Put some distance between us. We can meet up outside of the forest. By the time they notice, we are long gone.”

“How will the spokesmen reunite with the rest of the group?” Lily asked.

“By animagus, they are faster than horses.” James said. 

Celia nodded. “Exactly.”

“The ‘king’ has seen both Sirius and I use magic, so I think the two of us should go to the council.” Celia insisted. 

“No, Sirius and I will go.” James argued.

“No Celia is right mate. You are as good with words as you are at Definition. Bad!” Sirius said. 

James pursed his lips. “Besides you wouldn’t want to separate from your dearest flower now would you?” He continued. 

“Oye that’s it!” James shouted as he launched at Sirius, who was laughing like a maniac. They rolled and play fought on the ground. 

“Boy’s please focus, this is important.” Lily begged as she tried to pull them away from each other.

Remus turned to Celia. “Are you sure there is no other way?” He asked. He knew they had little alternative, but he feared the consequences of splitting up once more. 

“I am open for better ideas.” She replied with a cheesy smile. Remus sighted before helping Lily pull the boys away from each other.

“Okay! So Sirius and I will attend the council while James, Lily and Remus sneak out using the cloak and the map, steal five horses and get some distance between us.” Celia paused to see if everyone still followed. 

“Then when the council is over Sirius and I will act as if nothing is wrong and head back here before sneaking out as well, then we catch up with you three in animagus form. And from their we travel together to Imladris.” Celia said going over the plan once more.

“If anything was to go wrong on either side, we use Sirius’ 2-way mirror to communicate.” Celia said while giving the one she still had back to Sirius. “James had the other one.”

“For now we need to sent the ‘king’ a message back saying we’ll attend with certain conditions. It would probably better to use James’ patronus as most of ours are a bit more intimidating.” Celia said “And Sirius? Let Aias know we will join his travel party when they pass the misty mountains. We will await them on the other side of the mountain, just in case.”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bilbo was seated on the stairs to the side of the throne hall, he had been waiting for Gandalf to join him for the meeting and then finally travel back home with him. 

Gandalf had promised him to bring him home, mostly because Bilbo did not know the way. He really wanted to go home now. The loss of Thorin, Fili and Kili had been hard on him and he wanted to fulfill the last wish of Thorin, plant his tree. 

He just wanted to be done with his adventure. Although he learned many lessons on his journey and met many great and interesting people, he longed to his home. 

“Bilbo, common then lad.” Gandalf said walking past him into the hall. Bilbo scrambled up and followed him into the throne room. Bilbo looked around in awe, when he had snuck in he didn’t come across the throne room. It was truly amazing.

“Welcome in the Woodland realm.” Thranduil greeted coldly. 

Gandalf nodded his respect. “King Thranduil.” He greeted.

Bilbo stayed quiet while Gandalf spoke with the king. He drowned out most of the conversation until he was mentioned. 

“...-and the hobbit will be expected to attend the council.” Thranduil’s booming voice echoed through the hall. 

Out of nowhere a blue glowing light filled the room. A elegant glowing deer appeared in the doorway before the king and strutted forwards into the hall. It walked passed the two shocked guests and halted in front of the king. 

A female voice filled the hall “Good afternoon. We agree with your terms but we will sent two spokesmen, this is not debatable. We will represent ourselves for your ‘council’, but at the first sight of a ambush, attack or any other danger we will fight back. We’ll see you tomorrow afternoon.”

And with that the elegant animal disappeared as it came. 

Bilbo’s eyes were wide. ‘What had just happened?’ Never in his life had he seen anything like that. It was beautiful. He glanced at Gandalf and the king. The king looked shocked whereas Gandalf frowned. He hadn’t seen anything like it either.

“You are dismissed until the council tomorrow.” He dismissed.

Gandalf grumbled and turned around walking out of the hall, dragging Bilbo with him. “Never in my days....” He mumbled quietly.

“I am assuming we will not return to the shire yet?” Bilbo asked.

“No, not yet. We have been ‘invited’ to his majestic council. The king needs guidance how to deal with these beings.”  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sirius was bumped out. He had talked with Aias about their plan. Aias was sad to see his new friends go, but he understood why they had to leave. He had hugged Sirius tightly saying they would meet up in about 3 weeks. 

Sirius felt sad, he didn’t want to leave without Aias, but he knew they couldn’t stay any longer.

“Are you going to be okay?” Celia asked sitting down next to him. They had been preparing for their journey. Knowing they had to ride horses, Lily and Remus had been asking James for tips as he was the only one besides Celia who could ride a horse.

“I don’t know… I feel like i’m leaving part of me behind.” He said looking out of the window. “We will meet up with them. But it will take a while.” Celia replied.

“I know, it just really bloody sucks.” Sirius mumbled.

“You will get your prince charming.” Celia teased playfully.

Sirius grinned and hugged Celia. “Thanks Snuffels.”

“Now let’s get ready. Tomorrow will be a long day.” Celia said standing up. She held her hand out for Sirius to grab.

“Let’s!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Question:  
> If you could live anywhere, where would you live?


	15. Chapter 15; The council

14 December 10:54 AM.

Celia was nervous. It was the second time they would be taking such a big risk and she didn’t like it for a minute. The Marauders had been going over the plan once more before Sirius and Celia would have to leave to the ‘council’ they were attending. 

“You’ll need to enter the horse stalls unseen. The longer we can hide the fact that were leaving the more distance we can put in between us.” Sirius said while showing James the map.

“It will be hard to get away unseen, but i’m sure Remus or Lily has a spell you can use or something.”

“Where do we meet up? Like after you guys escape?” Lily asked looking over James’ shoulder at the map.

“Right here. At the end of ‘His royal ass’’ kingdom.” Sirius answered.

Meanwhile Celia and Remus were packing the last things they would need. Neither had really spoken since they decided to leave the Woodland realm. Remus had disagreed with the plan to just leave, but the rest of the group had convinced him that there were only a few options. Only when both Lily and Celia told him it was unlikely they would be able to agree with this ‘king’ was when he agreed. 

“I still don’t think this is a great idea.” Remus said while folding the clothes he had been wearing before, packing them in a backpack that they took on one of their supply runs.

“You didn’t see how they reacted to us, you didn’t see the fear and hate in their eyes. Believe me dear, there is no better option for us.” Celia answered while packing some books that Aias had gifted her to learn Sindarin. 

Remus sighted. “I didn’t. I guess I just feel bad for stealing their stuff.” he said looking down.

“See it as a compensation for not only hurting but also falsely accusing us.”

Remus shot Celia a look and turned back to the bag.

“Listen, I know you don’t like it. But we have little other choice.”

“I guess..” Remus didn’t sound happy.

He closed the bag and walked out of the room, leaving Celia alone.

Celia frowned watching him go. It kinda hurted to see him react like this. But she understood, ‘He didn’t know better. Remus didn’t know how bad he looked a few days ago. He didn’t know about the dagger lodged into his side.’ She thought as she held the brown dagger in her hand. She had kept it with her, she didn’t know why but she felt like she should keep onto it.

Putting the dagger back she closed her bag swinging it on her shoulder. She extinguished the fire and candles in the room before walking to the door. Looking around the room one last time she closed the door behind her, joining her friends.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

14 December 11:30

Down in the throne room guards were busy setting up the council and getting ready, just in case things would go wrong. Just in case.

King Thranduil sat on his throne looking down at the elves scrambling to get everything ready. It would not be long now, he would finally get some answers. He would finally take these ‘magical beings’ by surprise. 

He felt confident, he had a plan after all. Thranduil knew that the group would sent their strongest to make sure nothing went wrong. Thranduil smirked, it would be exactly like he had planned. 

When he spoke with Gandalf, Gandalf mentioned that their protective force field might give out by great unexpected force. The king had planned to use this opportunity to storm the group of trespassers, and with the help of Gandalf take them out. ALthough Gandalf didn’t know this yet, he would never agree to help if he knew.

Finally the trespassers would be brought down.  
Finally he would be one step ahead of them.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

14 December 11:53

The elderly elves of the court had slowly started to arrive, most of them were his personal advisers. Some of them were the elderly families of the Woodlands. They were all invited, but it was more out of tradition. They would have no right to speak today.

Then the Lady of Light Galadriel set foot in the hall. The elderly stood up and greeted the lady as she and her companions walked in. She greeted Thranduil. 

“King.” She said respectfully, bowing her head a bit.

“My lady.” Thranduil answered, walking down his throne to meet her. “I thank you for replying to my call for aid.” He said.   
If there was anyone who Thranduil would show respect, it would be Lady Galadriel. 

“Your message seemed urgent, it was the least I could do.” She said as she took her seat at the side of the head or the table.

The table was a long table one side held a single throne, the two long sides were filled with chairs, five on each side. And on the other side of the table stood two more chairs. There was quite some distance between the ten chairs on the long side and the two lonely chairs at the end of the table. 

The seat in front of Galadriel was occupied by Gandalf, both nodded their greetings. Bilbo was seated besides Gandalf, he had been looking around uneasy. He didn’t like being here.   
The rest of the seats were filled with the elderly elves invited.

The table was filled with conversations. The guards surrounding the council looked around nervous. They knew who they were up against, most of them had seen or heard of the events a few days prior.

Meanwhile Captain Tauriel walked and stood besides the king who was now seated on the throne at the table.

“Is everything ready?” Thranduil asked.

“Yes my lord. I will await your signal.” She replied stifly.

It wouldn’t be long now. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
14 December 11:57

The Marauders were hugging and saying their goodbyes as Sirius hugged Remus tightly. “We will see you soon okay?”

None of them liked this. They had barely found each other, and now they were splitting up again. It was difficult, especially for Celia and Remus. There relationship felt a little weird, it would be awhile before they would find a new normal.

“Be careful. And remember; take two extra horses for Celia and I.” Sirius said.

Celia was hugging her twin. She had really missed him, and now they were saying their goodbyes...Again….

Both Sirius and Celia wore the clothes they arrived in. Elegant expensive wizarding robes. The Marauders had to make a everlasting impression after all. All though it is doubtful they would need to dress up for that.

“Are you ready?” “As I’ll ever be.”

Sirius and Celia stepped back, they would leave first. The council would start in about a minute. 

“We’ll see you at the border of the forest.”

“Be careful..”

Celia took a deep breath. Time to make their big entrance.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

14 December 11:59

It was almost time, yet the spokesmen had yet to show up. Thranduil started to get annoyed, didn’t they have any manners? Couldn’t they be on time?! 

But exactly at 12:00  
A loud crack could be heard as two figures in dark blue and black robes showed up out of nowhere. The voiced in the hall gasped and quieted down immediately as the two figures made their way over to the table. 

Their walk was confident and steady, elegant and fierce. It intimidated some of the members of the council.

As they got closer they were revealed to be a young man with mid-long black hair in a bun that seemed to be held by a carved stick. He was dressed in black and had his head raised looking down through his lashed. The other figure, a female, was wearing dark blue robes. She had her black hair in a messy bun.

The man held out the chair for the woman to sit on before pulling out his own and sitting down as well.

Thranduil looked at them for a moment. They looked confident and strong, nothing like the childish group he had encountered before. There posture was perfect in every way, as if they had been trained. Their faces showed little true emotion, besides a small subtle smirk, as if they knew something they didn’t. 

Most looked at them with a expression of fear and worry, except for four individuals. The woman’s eyes met the hobbit, they exchanged a small smile and a nod. They had met before. The grey robed elder gent next to the hobbit looked over in curiosity, and the lady in white looked very interested in the presents of these young people. 

Thranduil stood up and greeted the council. “Greeting, friends, allies…. ‘Guests’...”

Celia’s smirk widened at the tone the ‘king’ used to say guests.

“We have gathered here this day to discuss the trespassing of magical being in the Woodland realm. State your names and the group you represent.”

The man in grey robes stood up and spoke. “I am Gandalf the Grey, I represent myself and my companion Bilbo Baggins.” Then the man sat back down.

Next the woman in white stood up. “Lady Galadriel of Lothlorien.” She stated before sitting back down. 

It went this way all the way down before finally it was their turn. 

Celia stood up. “My name is Celia and this is my brother Sirius. We represent the Marauders.” She said before sitting back down. Her voice was strong and confident, she had always been a good talker. 

“Who are the Marauders?”

“The Marauders are a group of close friends resembling a family.” Celia answered vaguely. 

“Who is in this group?”

“We exist out of two females and three males. Sirius, Remus, James, Lily and myself.” She answered.

“State your intentions in the Woodland realm.”

“We are simply recovering of the damage done by your guards.” She replied calmly.

A soft murmur started to fill the hall. 

Thranduil started to get annoyed.

“What damage do you claim my guards have caused?”

“Well let’s start with throwing two innocent people in your dungeon and then attacking and almost our friend.”

“And what is your prove of such accusations?” He growled out with a grin. There was no way to prove they had been attacked.

Celia smirked before reaching into her bag. The guards around the hall aimed directly at her as her hand pulled something out. She violently stabbed it into the table. 

A brown dagger, covert in dried blood.

“I do believe this is property of the ‘captain’ of your guard?” She said innocently. 

Thranduil snarled as he waved for Tauriel to examine the dagger. She pulled the dagger out and examined it. It was hers. She pursed her lips “It is mine indeed.”

The council members started to mumble again.

“What are you?” The ‘king’ snarled as he was losing his temper with the second.

“What I am does not matter to this council.” Celia replied calmly.

“What are you?!” He started to raise his voice.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
14 December 12:01

Celia and Sirius had just left for the council as the rest of the Marauders crossed the archway for the first time. 

Lily tuned back to the invisible border with the intention to take it down. But James grabbed her arm stopping her. “Wait. Leave it up. That way the elves won’t know we left.”

Nodding she turned and pulled the map Celia and Sirius had made out of her bag. “Let’s go steal some horses!”

The small group sneaked past several guards and finally made their way to the stairs leading down. Honestly they would have just apperated, if it wasn’t for the council that was held in the hall. 

Elven guards seemed to be everywhere, it seemed they had doubled or something.   
It had been a few close calls but they made their way down savely, without being seen.

Sneaking out was relatively easy, as if every guard that used to guard out here was inside. That couldn’t be a good sign.

“Maybe we need to warn them? For the guards i mean?” James asked softly as they made their way to the stalls. Slowly but surely, as they had no map of the outside. 

“No, they are in the council now. They will be fine.” Lily said. Though she didn’t sound as convincing. All of them were worried.

Remus who had been very quiet the whole way down spoke up. “They will be, they must be.” He spoke.

Both Lily and James smiled at the werewolf, “Yeah they will.”

“Come on, this way.” Remus said taking the lead.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
14 December 16:48

“What I am does not matter to this council.” She repeated. Damn they just wouldn’t let it go, would they?

Just the elderly man stood up. “King if I may?”

Thranduil nodded wordlessly and sat back down on his throne.

“My lady, it would be of great help to resolve this council, Where do you hail from?” He asked politely

Celia smiled, she would need to be careful around this guy. “We hail from a city called London.”

“And what were you doing in the Woodland realm?”

Celia breathed in a bit, how would she talk herself out of this one? “We were traveling from our home to explore a new part of the world. We lost each other for a while and happened to accidentally end up here.” She said, choosing every world carefully.

“And how did you lose each other?” This man really knew how to ask the difficult questions. 

“We fought some bad people and lost sight of each other in the fight.” Technically not a whole lie. 

“I know it may have not much to do with this council, but it may help. What are you?”

Celia sighted, fine. “We are witches and wizards of the Merlin clan.” She replied. 

Gaspes were heard throughout the hall. How could they claim to be such beings when only few were sent here by the Valar?

“Wizards can’t enchant themselves to turn into an animal like he did.” Thranduil pointed out.

“Can you prove these claims?” The man, Gandalf, patiently asked. 

Celia sighted annoyed. “We have nothing to prove.”

At this moment she felt something pressing into her conscious, it intruded her mind for a second before she could react. Eyes widening she quickly pushed the other mind roughly out of her own. A gasp egoed through the hall as Celia scanning the room she saw the Lady Galadriel staring at her in shock. 

“I wouldn’t recommend trying that again, it is not a pleasant place to be.” She said directing her words directly at the Lady of Light.

“How..?” The Lady started in shock.

“Again, I don’t see how this applies to this council.”

Sirius not knowing what was happening grabbed her hand underneath the table. It helped Celia calm a bit. Suddenly he too felt a presents entering his mind, he too pushed it out as soon as it entered.

Sirius spoke up for the first time. “Believe me Miss, you are better off not being there.” He said while sitting up a little straighter. “Anyhow, if we could get to the point of this council?”

He was tired of this shit. it had been three whole hours already. 

“Trespassing in this kingdom is punishable by death.” Thranduil spoke coldly

“And how were we supposed to know we were trespassing?!” Sirius cried out. Celia hit him with her elbow silencing him.

“Everyone knows where the borders are!”

“Well we don’t!” He argued back.

Suddenly a group of heavenly armed guards entered the hall. 

“They are gone my lord.” Tauriel spoke. It had taken them a while to break the invisible border, only to find the rooms empty, as if no one had ever been there.

Sirius and Celia exchanged glances. They had tried to attack them! They had tried to take their friends. Celia’s eyes turned hard as she glared at the ‘king’. How dare he, they had done nothing to harm anyone.

She stood up and immediately as shot at by a guard. The arrow wished passed her as the barley dogged it. The hall got very quiet, as if everyone was holding their breath.

Blood run down her cheek as she reached up and brushed her finger over it. 

Her gaze turned to the king. “I warned you.” Never before had Celia’s voice sounded as cold as it did right then. 

She turned back to the guard holding out her wand, aiming at the elf. 

“Stupefy!” She shouted.

The guard and several besides him were knocked back with a painful force. Not enough to kill, but meant to hurt. It was as if the spell was amplified.

Sirius immediately grabbed his wand and started covering Celia as she started to knock out every guard in sight.

Celia being done with everything and everyone shouted out loudly “IMMOBULUS!”.

Suddenly the entire hall froze, no one could move except for Celia and Sirius.

Sirius put his hair back into a bun and turned to examine the room. “Our magic is stronger here huh?” He questioned. “Impressive.” he said trying to lighten the mood a bit.

Celia however ignored the display of power in her rage as she moved to the ‘king’. Her dark blue robes fluttering behind her as she sat down on the table in front of him. 

Sighting deeply she spoke. “I warned you, if there would even be a sight of danger, we would fight back-.”

Celia looked around. “..- I understand. You need to protect your people, but believe me, this is not the way to keep them save. If anything, you almost got them killed today. However just like you, I have people to protect as well, so I understand.”

Meeting his eyes again she continued. “You know, people like you are the reason I have trust issues. I almost trusted you to keep you word. I thought you had more honor than breaking your word, but it seems I was wrong.”

She smirked darkly. “You know? Your guards are the only reason you weren’t able to kill us in the first place.” 

She huffed out a laugh. “If your little captain wasn’t in the forest when she was, I would never have been on time to save my fellow Marauders from certain death.” She said as she pulled the black carved stone from her pocket. 

“I believe this belongs to your captain too? She dropped it in the woods.”

Celia turned serieus again. “Now I have lost my family once. I will not lose them again.”

She tilted her head slightly. 

“I want you to remember this moment right here. The moment I could end your life, any of their lives, but choose not to.” She said mentioning around her. “Because I have more heart than that.”

Her voice was uncharacterly cold and harshe. Sirius had never heard Celia speak like this.

With that she stood up and walked to Sirius. “Let’s go.”

She halted before exiting the hall. “I believe this belongs to you.” Celia said as she put the small stone in the pocket of the copper haired female. “Don’t lose it again, you never know who finds it.” She said.

Sirius wrapped his arm around her shoulder and pulled her into him while they walked. “Are you okay?” He asked quietly. “No, I’m not” She said.

“We could have lost our family again today.” She continued grimly.

“But we didn’t, we followed the Potter instinct and they got away safely.”

Celia just shook her head ‘The potter instinct’ had failed before. At this Sirius transfigured into Padfoot and strutted out of the room.

It wouldn’t be long before the spell would stop working. Walking out of the hall together they halted at the door pulling it close and casting a more advanced locking spell on it. That would give them a small headstart. 

Almost immediately after Celia put up the spell the guards inside started banging on the door. Trying and failing to break it open.

Sirius and Celia took this as cue to start running. 

Not long after a bright light shone from behind them as the elderly man had his staff raised in the air. The alarm sounded as elven guards around them started to shoot at them. For a second everyone watched the grey robed wizard as he broke down the spell keeping them in. 

Celia used the distraction to transfigure into Snuffels and take off together with Padfoot.  
They dogged the arrows and run out of the hall and into the woods. 

It wasn’t long before the elves chased them through the fast forrest by, but none of them seemed to be able to catch up, the Animagus’ where too fast.

The canies ran through the trees with incredible speed and swished through it, avoiding the many arrows the elves shot at them. It had been a lot of close calls.

It had taken them about an hour to completely lose the chasing elves. Those bastards were very persistent. 

And with that they were gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Question:  
> What did you think of this chapter?


	16. Chapter 16; Aftermath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a little shorter than normal but I've been a little busy :3

Sirius and Celia had been running for hours, the sun had set about 80 minutes ago and it had started snowing again. Both animagus’ were exhausted, having run for so long. The forest seemed never ending and everything looked the same. 

Celia’s muchels ached as she slowed her sprint to a steady stride until she stopped running completely. She couldn’t move any further, not without rest. Sirius taking note of Celia’s halt slowed and turned back towards her.

The female wolf was breathing heavily as she struggled to stay on her paws. Celia transfigured back and fell to her knees. She was exhausted. The stunt she had pulled in the hall had caught up with her as she struggled to steady her breath. 

Padfoot, having reached Celia nudged her with his nose. Telling her to get up. Celia just shook her head.

“No….. No I can’t go further.” She gasped out. “I need rest… Padfoot… I can’t..”

Sirius transfigured back, also breathing heavily. He was not as tired as Celia, but could use some rest as well. 

“Come on Snuffels… We need to reach the others..” He said laying his hand on her shoulder. “We need to move…”

“To where? We can’t catch up with them…. Not in this state, we are both exhausted.” She breathed out as she sat back against a tree.

Sirius thought for a moment before pulling the mirror out of his pocket. 

“James Potter.” 

A few moments passed before James appeared in the mirror. 

“Padfoot? Are you two okay? Did something happen?” He blurred out.

“We…. We are fine Prongs… We… Ehhh... Did you make it out of the forest?” Sirius asked.

“We did, just before sunset. It took us way longer than expected but we made it. Why?” He replied.

Sirius looked over to Celia, who was still breathing heavily. “We… Ehhh…. We think we won’t be able to catch up with you just yet…” 

“What? Why?” 

“Celia is exhausted and I could use some rest as well.” 

“How is Celia exhausted? She used to have a better condition that you.” James noted.

“Something's happened in the hall… We’ll explain later.”

“We’ll come back for you two. We can leave right now” James offered.

“No. No the chance that we miss each other is too great, and besides there was a good reason why we gave you a headstart.”

“But what if those elves catch up?”

“We will be gone before then.”

James sighted. “Fine… But be careful”

“Always.”

And with that James disappeared. Sirius sighted and looked over at Celia only to see her already asleep. Frowning he walked over to her and picked her up, adjusting the younger girl in her arms he made his way over to a cave that he had seen a few meters ahead. Celia growed at the movement but didn’t wake, she was drained. 

Sirius carefully laid Celia down on the ground before sitting down besides her. He sighted, casting a border spell before settling down trying to get some sleep. He was slowly falling asleep before he felt Celia struggle besides him. 

The wizard frowned as he opened his eyes and looked at Celia. Her face was pulled in a frown, she was wiggling and turning in her sleep breathing heavily.  
She was having a nightmare.

Sirius didn’t know what to do. He had his own nightmares sure, but he could barely handle his own, let along hers. Hesitantly he reached over and pulled her head on his lap, laying her on her side. She calmed down a little, but still frowned in her sleep.

Sighting he laid back again and held Celia on his lap. It was freezing cold, the wind had picked up and it was now snowing heavily. 

This was going to be a long night.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

James frowned as he put the mirror back in his pocket. The others were not going to like this. He walked back to the little camp that they had put up and sat down next Lily by the fire. 

They had been camping at the threeline of the large forest. The view was absolutely amazing, but sadly they had seen little of it as the sun was already setting when they exited the forest.

“Was that Padfoot?” Remus asked as James stared into the fire. 

“Yeah, he and Celia are…. Delayed..”

“Delayed?” Lily asked as she leaned into James for warmth. 

“Yeah… Something happened, I don’t know what. Sirius said Celia was exhausted and that they really couldn’t make it.”

Remus frowned. “Are they okay?”

“Sirius said they were, but it’s hard to believe it honestly.”

“I’m sure they will be here soon.” Lily said hopeful.

Remus sat back and frowned but said nothing. He hugged himself to get warm again, it was a cold night. He didn’t like being seperated like this. Every time they were seperated something bad happened. 

Something bad always happened.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lady Galadriel was seated on the chair she had been sitting at the entire council. Never in all her years had anyone been able to push her out. No matter how aware they were or how much they had prepared, no one had ever accomplished it, let along two people.

Gandalf was pacing before the table, smoking his pipe worriedly. These people were unique to anyone they had ever met. It worried Gandalf.

Galadriel's voice was heard. ‘I wished we had spoken to them in private.’ 

‘I do as well… Maybe then we would have a idea as to who they are.’

“You said there were more? Galadriel spoke as king Thranduil re-entered the throne room. He had left them there while he was informed about the escape of the last trespassers. The king had just started the search, telling his guards not to engage under any circumstances.

“four I’ve met, but I know of a fifth.” He answered grimly reminding himself of the encounters he had with them.

“Their magic felt neither light nor dark. It felt neutral but powerful.” Gandalf spoke.  
“I’ve never seen anything like it.” He continued.

“They are a group of menacing and dangerous beings. You saw it yourselves-..”

“I do not believe they had dark intentions.” Galadriel interrupted. “The magic they used was defensive and not an attack, if anything it is you who acted dangerous. Breaking your word and trying to take them out is unhonorable.”

“They were a treat to my people and-..”

“And you decided to break the little trust they had given you by attacking them.” Gandalf scolded.

“You should have been more cautious. You were lucky that they showed you good will”

“They should have never been here in the first place-...”

“And yet again, whos at fault here? The young lady showed evidence of the violence your people showed them upon arrival.”

“They were trespassing.” Thranduil snarled.

“Last I remember trespassing did not hold the death sentence.”

Silence filled the hall as Galadriel raised her voice. “They were in need for aid and all you did was cause them more trouble. All that happened was by your own doing.”

Thranduil lowered his voice. “I was trying to protect my people.”

“And so were they.” Galadriel said.

“Now we need to find them as soon as we can.”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Light shone into the entrance of the cave, the cold wind blew. Snow had piled up in front of the entrance. 

Breathing in deeply Celia moved her sore body a little. She was cold, but felt better compared to yesterday. Slowly she opened her eyes and rubbed them. Her throat felt dry and hoarse. She sat up softly groaning as she stretched. 

She had been laying on Sirius’ lap, who looked very uncomfortable. Celia pitied him as she took him in. Neither of them had a good night of sleep. 

Celia stood up and stretched her mushels as she walked out of the cave. She could remember little of the previous night or how she got into the cave. 

Stepping out of the cave she took a deep breath. The morning sun shone through the leaves of the fast forest as the snow softly knispered under the boods of the young witch. She walked a little further out before deciding to take a small walk.

She made her way through some trees as she suddenly heard a animal of sorths in the distance. Looking around she saw tracks in the snow leading further away from the cave. 

Walking upon a more open place in the woods she saw a magnificent elk in the distance. Celia gasped at the elegant creature as it watched her with big hazel eyes. The woman walked closer to the animal, being cautious not to make a sudden move.

The animal let her get close and she now stood right before it about two meters away. The animal watched her and bowed his head down. As if to greet the woman.

Celia stood frozen at the movement before returning the gesture. She raised her head as the elk nudged her shoulder. She petted his neck hesitantly with a careful touch. The animal let her stroke his neck as he looked at her in curiosity. 

The cold Celia felt a minute ago seemed to fade as she watched the creature with a smile. Such a elegant creature, it was not often they would let you get this close.

“Beautiful isn’t he?” A voice asked scaring Celia out of her peaceful moment.

Spinning around she drew her wand and pointed it in the direction of the intruding voice. 

The elderly man in grey robes stood there, Celia recognised him from the council but couldn’t quiet place his name. He didn’t react to the threatening action as he continued speaking.

“It’s said that he only lets those with a true heart close.”

Celia watched him with caution and seeing no immediate threat in the elderly man she slowly lowered her wand, but did not put it away. She glanced behind the man, Sirius was still in the cave, she needed to get back to him.

“I do apologize for the behavior of the king.” 

She watched him in silence. She really needed to get to Sirius, they needed to leave.

“...What is it you want?” She asked carefully.

“Well I thought we could have a little talk… Just you and I.” He grumbled out.

“About?” 

“Anything really.”

“...”  
Celia frowned but the elk behind her nudged her as if saying ‘it’s okay’.

“...How can I trust you...?” 

“I give you my honest word.”

“Your word does not mean much to me.”

The man smiled at the remark. “No, but it does mean a lot to me.”

Celia smirked. “Fine.”

“Walk with me dear.”

The elk nudged Celia once more before she finally took a step towards the elder man. She still held her wand tightly.

“I am afraid your name has slipped my mind mr….?”

“My name is Gandalf child, Gandalf the Grey.” He replied jolly. “Lady Celia? Right?”

“Yes, Celia Potter.” She introduced again.

Gandalf nodded as the two walked besides each other. Celia made sure to walk back towards the cave. She needed Sirius to be okay.

“You said you were from a city called London? Where is it located exactly?”

Celia smiled a honest smile, a sad one, but honest. “It used to be our home yes. And it’s far away from here.”

“So what exactly brought you here then?”

“Honestly? It doesn’t really matter, all I can say is that we can never go back.” Celia smiled sadly. “We came here for a new chance.”

“Why the Woodlands?”

Celia let out a laugh. “We had little choice in the matter. It is a weird story, you wouldn’t believe me if I told you.”

The two had now reached the cave Celia and Sirius had been sleeping in. Celia could sense that her brother was still in there as she halted in front of it. At this moment Padfoot came out, pushing Celia away from the man. Standing in front of her protectively.

“I have seen a lot of unbelievable things the last few days.”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Snuffels and Padfoot were running through the woods again. They had to get closer to the forestline by now. Suddenly Celia halted, sniffing her nose catching a familiar scent. Padfoot stopped besides her and also sniffed. They looked at each other before sprinting in the direction. 

They finally broke through the treeline. The view was absolutely beautiful a large open field stretched out in front of the two canish. Snow covered mountains could be seen in the far distance. 

Snuffels closed her eyes and breathed in deeply, the air was fresh and cold, it felt nice. She could smell something burning, some firewood had burned not too long ago. The scent of home and family lingered in the air. Horse tracks leaded away from the small camp.

Snuffels and Padfoot sprung into a sprint once more.  
They couldn’t have left too long ago.  
They were catching up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Question:  
> Who is your favorite Marauder?


	17. Chapter 17; The storm

The cold air rushed past the snout of Celia as she ran, following the tracks left by her friends. She could smell the faint scent in the air, it smelled like home. The female wolf was tired and sore, but that smell, that smell pushed her to keep running. Sirius was running besides her as Padfoot, they had run on for miles together. 

It was about three pm in the afternoon when the two animals slowed to a halt. Panting and puffing they took a little time to catch her breath before changing back into their human counterparts. 

“I can’t believe we still haven’t caught up to them!” Sirius growled annoyed.

Celia breathed heavily before answering. “They move fast.”

“I don’t like it.” 

“Me neither, but we’ll have to live with it for now.”

Sirius nodded before frowning. “Thinking of it, what did that grey guy want?”

Celia thought for a bit while trying yo find something in her bag. “He wanted to talk. He asked the some questions, I answered as honest as I could and that is about the time you interrupted and then he left.”

“Did… Did he seem threatening?”

“You would have known if you hadn’t pushed me away.” Celia said smirking.

“...” Sirius just glared. 

Celia pulled a chocolate bar from her bag and broke it in half. She then gave one half to Sirius, who gladly accepted the offer, before starting to nibble on the other half in her hand.

“We are getting closer, their scent is much stronger now.” Celia said chewing the rich sweet delicacy.

“I hope we’ll catch up soon.”

“We will.”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Animals never really liked Remus much. Most could sense the beast lingering beneath the calm facade. They could feel the primal aura he had surrounding him. 

There were a few animals who weren’t as scared of him, mainly the predatory kind, but there were some smaller animals that weren’t scared of him. It comforted the werewolf a bit, knowing not everyone and everything is scared of him. 

Sadly the horse he had been riding was no different. The animal was skittish and it made it difficult to stay on its back. It had tried to kick him off as soon as he would mount it. 

Luckily James, having a lot more experience with horses could calm it down, reassuring the creature it was save. But that didn’t stop it from being skittish. Remus didn’t like that we was scaring the poor animal, but he had little other choice. 

Both Lily and Remus had never ridden a horse before yesterday. It was difficult to learn in such a short time, but James was a surprisingly good teacher. It had taken them a while but they seemed to get the hang of it rather quick. 

James being a very skilled horse rider had done a great job teaching the two how to mount and stay seated on the animal. Honestly it was a miracle that no one noticed the small group. They were not very subtle at that point. James was also the one who leaded the two horses they had taken for Sirius and Celia, as both Lily and Remus were to busy with keeping themselves upright.

The group was passing through a small group of trees. All covered in white untouched snow.

They had been riding since dawn and had only stopped for about an hour to rest on the way. It was late in the afternoon now about four pm. And with every mile going by Remus got more stiff. He didn’t want to go further without Sirius and Celia, how would they ever catch up with them if they were riding all day?

Remus spoke up “I think we should wait for them to catch up.”

James skillfully turned his horse to face Remus.

“They said not the wait for them.”

“I am aware, but it feels wrong to just leave them.” 

“Listen Moony, I know you miss them, I do too. But we have to-..”

“No I think Remus is right. Something happened.” Lily interrupted while halting her horse besides Remus. She was not a great ridder, but she had massively improved already.

“They said to..-”

“We know… But I think we have put enough distance between us.”

James thought for a moment before sighting.

“....Fine.” James said while dismounting his horse. He dropped into the white snow and walked over to his wife, carefully helping her down to steady ground.

Remus carefully swung his leg to the otherside getting ready to jump of as well. Just then the horse started to move a lot making Remus fall off. He was able to catch himself avoiding falling face first to the ground. 

“Woah careful there mate!”

Remus crinched. “He still doesn’t like me too much.” He replied.

“He will come around.” Lily said encouraging. 

Remus just shook his head. “No I don’t think he will.”

“Let’s find a more covered place to stay.” James said while leading the horse to his right. “I saw a cliff not far away from here, maybe we can make camp underneath.”

Remus and Lily nodded and leaded their horses after James. The cliff formed a half circle and was covered by trees, closing it off almost entirely. There wasn’t as much snow as everywhere else, so they didn’t have to clear out a big area. 

Lily and Remus set up a protective border while James started the campfire with some wood he found on the edge of their campsite. It was getting colder and colder as the sun went under slowly. 

Remus took the little daylight left to read the book Celia gave him, it was the same one Aias gave her when she started learning Sindarin. His reading skills was getting better and he couldn’t wait to study with Celia again.

He missed Celia… He had not agreed with the way they had left nor did he agree with leaving two of their own behind. He didn’t understand why Celia insisted on doing things this way. And he had spoken his concerns, but it seemed no one was willing to listen. 

There were still a lot of things that needed to be talked about between the couple. There were still rough patches and sore spots they needed to talk through.

Remus looked over at James and Lily, who were cuddling together in front of the fire. He sighted. What if his relationship with Celia was more like theirs? What if they were closer like them? Would it make a difference? What if they were just to different? What if they had chanced to much?

What if they had grown apart?

“Penny for your thoughts?” Lily asked, snapping Remus out of his deep thoughts.

“I… I am just… I think Celia and I have grown apart…” Remus swallowed. “... I just… I don’t know… So much had happened and…”

Lily’s head shot up at the confesion. “What? I mean… You two seemed so… Close again.”

“I…. A lot of things have happened in those years… I guess we both just tried to be the happy couple again… But it just doesn’t work out…”

Lily nodded. “No couple is perfect, every couple has their flaws.”

“You two are basically perfect together.”

James hugged Lily tighter as Lily’s eyes turned sad. 

“Believe me, we are far from a perfect couple. We…. Our death prevented us from raising our kid….” Lily’s eyes started to water as James buried his face in her shoulder. 

“We lost our chance with him and it does strain our relationship… We… We are scared to be happy together again… Like everything would be taken again if we try… Especially after hearing what you three had been through without us.”

Remus looked shocked at the revelation as Lily continued. “We want this second chance… Really we do.. But Harry… We never got to raise our kid… It is hard to accept the fact that… That we need to move on… And grab the chance he gave us…” 

Lily let her tears loose and James cleared his throat. “Our relationship is not perfect… We all have problems and flaws… But we get through them… Together.”

Remus had teared up as well. “When I met Harry… I thought for a second that I saw Prongs… But his eyes.. He had your eyes Lily.”

“...”

“He was a great kid… He reminded me so much of the two of you… Celia said that he married Ginny Weasley, and that they were happy now.”

James smiled sadly. “A Weasley? Potters always fall for the red heads.”

Lily spoke up again. “No relationship is perfect Remus… Talk to the woman you love, share your concerns and fears.. Talk… It may help you like it helped us.”

James grinned weakly. “We miss Celia and Sirius too you know? But we know they will catch up. They always do.”

Remus sat there in silence. Thinking over the advise his best friend gave him. He had thought they had talked everything over.. But the longer he thought the more he realised they didn’t. Not really at least.

He just wished Celia and Sirius were here.   
They all did.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sun was going under again but the two animagus’ didn’t stop. They had been separated from their family for long enough. The scent of their friends lingered weakly in the air as they followed the now snowed over tracks. It wouldn't be long before they wouldn’t be able to see them anymore.

They run for a few more miles before the tracks were completely gone. The scent the had smelled earlier was fading just as fast, making Snuffels and Padfoot stop in their way. They tried to pick up the scent again, but it was no use. The two animagus looked at each other before transfiguring. 

Celia shiffered as the cold wind almost blew her off her feet. The storm was picking up fast and is was hard to not be blown away by the wind. 

“We need to find shelter!” Sirius shouted over the storm.

“Where?! We can’t see more than a few meters!” She shouted back.

“Transfigure back! We have more advantage as Padfoot and Snuffel!” Sirius shouted before changing back into Padfoot. 

Celia followed Sirius’ example and nudged Padfoot in the way they had been heading before. They strutted side by side through the heavy storm, slowly making their way further North-West. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Remus shot awake. 

He could hear the storm outside of the border, and see the snow piling up around them. It was dark and cold, probably early in the morning.   
The air was cold but for the first time since the Woodlands he could feel something else.

Someone was approaching. 

Panicking Remus looked around the camp for his family. James and Lily lay on the other side of the smoldering fire, asleep. They had not scenced the aura’s approaching all around them. 

Remus shot to his feet wincing at his sore muscles and rushed over to the couple. 

“Prongs! Prongs!” He whisper yelled, shaking his best mate, trying to wake him. 

“Oj mate!? What?” James tiredly replied.

“Someone is out there!” Remus spoke quietly.

At the James shot up. “What?!”

“I feel someone approaching! Someone magical! I can basically smell them!”

“Stay here, I’ll go see.”

“No way Prongs, you stay here. I’ll go.” Remus said grabbing his friends arm.

James shook his head. “No you stay here.”

“You would get lost in the storm Prongs. Besides Lily needs you.”

James looked down at his still sleeping wife, pursing his lips. “Swear you will come back unharmed.” 

Remus said nothing and grabbed his bag. “If I don’t return in an hour, leave with Lily and head back towards Celia and Sirius.”

Not waiting on James’ reply Remus stepped out of the protective border. He drew his wand and carefully made his way through the storm. This was dangerous. James watched worriedly as Remus disappeared in the storm. He knew Remus could handle himself, but he couldn’t help to fear for the worst.

Remus carefully made his way through the storm as he followed the aura deeper into the wooded area. He felt the aura getting stronger rapidly, it was directly headed his way.

A loud growl sounded through the trees. It almost blended in with the raging storm surrounding him. Preparing himself for the worst Remus stopped walking and pointed his wand in the direction of the sound. It was hard to pinpoint it, but his wolf senses had been of incredible use.

A moment passed. Then the through the trees appeared a huge black bear. Never had Remus seen such a creature in his life. 

He was in awe of the beast.

Long scars covered the snout of the bear as yellow-golden eyes watched the werewolf curiously. 

Remus could feel his wolf come forward, his green eyes turned golden and shone much like the bears eyes. Their eyes met and at that moment Remus felt connected to the animal. It was as if they could feel each others pain and suffering. 

In the bears eyes Remus saw himself.

The bear who had seemed so threatening before now cautiously approached the wizard. Slowly creeping closer to him. Remus could sense that the creature meant him no harm and lowered his wand. 

They just stood there, staring at each other for what felt like hours.

Another growl was heard but neither wolf nor bear was the cause. No… This sounded more like a screech. A loud scary sounding screech. 

At this the bear snapped up and run of in the way of the sound, leaving Remus alone with his thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Question:   
> What is your favorite TV serie?


	18. Chapter 18; The wolf and the bear

Remus made his way back to the camp as he thought over what happened about five minutes ago.

That bear… It was a magic creature… Remus was sure of it.  
It’s eyes seemed so aware.

The storm was picking up and Remus could barely move forwards. The snow felt heavy on his cloak as he slowly moved closer to the camp where Lily and James were. 

Then James busted through the tree’s “Remus! Thank Merlin!” He shouted pulling Remus towards him. 

“Prongs?! What are you doing here?!” Remus shouted over the wind.

“We heard the growl! I should have never let you go alone!”

“What about Lily?!”

“She insisted! Besides, she can handle herself!”

The screeches from earlier became louder as load roars could be heard. It didn’t sound far, in the direction of the camp. 

Lily was still there!

Remus and James looked at each other before making their way over as quick as they could. The snow proved to be a real obstacle and it was a miracle that the two wizards didn’t fall over.

They finally made their way back to their camp only to see Lily crouching on the edge of the border. She was staring in the direction of the screeches. 

Entering the border they made their way over to her.

“Wha-..?” James started

“SHHHH!”

Lily shushed him and dragged both James and Remus to her level. Then she pointed. “Look there!” She whispered.

Through the trees not very far away there was the black bear again. Only now it was covered in dark red, almost black blood. His large teeth covered in the stuff as he snarled towards the last few creatures left.  
The screeches had died out as the bear strutted around. The once white snow was drenched in the dark colour. 

It was honestly one of the most disturbing sights the group had ever seen. Body’s of ugly looking creatures were ripped apart by the hugh beast. No being was left alive.

James and Lily gasped as Remus’ eyes widened at the sight. 

“It’s coming this way!”

James and Lily backed off despite the protective border, but Remus stood his ground. Staring at the wolf as their eyes met once more. The bear made no move to attack.

Remus could feel his wolf surfacing again, eyes turning golden. The bear nodded his head before mentioning him to follow. As if in a trance Remus stepped out of the border, running after the bear as it disappeared into the storm.

“Remus!” Lily called, but Remus didn’t seem to hear her.

“Come on!” James shouted while grabbing Lily’s hand, pulling her along as he chased after his friend.

“The horses James!” 

James stopped and whistled loudly. 

It took a few minutes, but the horses arrived and stopped in front of the couple. 

He jumped on his horse and held his hand out for Lily. She grabbed it and James pulled her onto the horse in front of him. He quickly started into the direction Remus took off in. 

The other horses followed behind the couple as they followed the tracks Remus left. They had to hurry before the tracks snowed over completely. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Celia and Sirius was making their way through the awful weather. They had just stumbled upon a forest and were walking through it. Suddenly a huge bear run passed the two. 

Snuffels and Padfoot shared a look before continuing into the way they had been heading, ignoring the huge bear completely. Celia really hoped it would leave them alone, the last thing they needed now was a bear attack.

Then a cloaked figure ran past them a few meters to the left of them. He was running after the bear, chasing it. 

‘What an idiot!’ Celia thought. ‘Who is dumb enough to run after a bear like that?! and in this weather?’

Suddenly a weak scent caught her attention. Celia’s eyes widened in realisation.

‘Damnit! That is my idiot!’

She immediately turned and started to head into the direction Remus went in. Sirius followed Celia confused why she had changed course.

Then a horde of horses passed them, two figures on one of the horses back, Lily and James. 

‘I swear, we leave them alone for two days!’

SIrius and Celia share another look before taking off after their friends. They didn’t have any energy left, but they needed to catch up. 

Before they would lose their track again.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

James held Lily tight as they rode the horse through the forest. They rode for a while before bursting through the edge of the forest into the open field they had been in earlier that day. 

Stopping the horse James scanned through the field, trying to spot Remus. But it was dark and the snowstorm was not working in their advantage. 

“There!” Lily shouted pointing to the right. There on the ground were faded tracks. James urges his horse in a sprint and steers it in the direction Lily had pointed. 

Then they saw a figure in the distance, holding a small light. 

Remus was still running after the bear who was leading him through the fields. It didn’t take James and Lily long to catch up to Remus who had cast Lumos to see where he was going. 

“Moony!”

Remus looked behind him. “Come on, he is trying to show us something!” Remus shouted back to them. 

“Moony! Wait!” James growled as Remus continued running. The speed Remus was running at was inhuman, normally he didn’t really use his werewolf abilities, but he seemed to make a exception. 

They followed their friend for some more time before a gate came into view. The bear was waiting before the gate and nodded his head towards the entrance before stepping aside.

Remus hesitantly stepped forwards and opened the large gate. A tall cottage was located inside the walls of the gate. James hopped off the horse leaving Lily on top of the horse. 

“Moony!”

“Come on! We can stay the night here!”

James looked hesitant. “How do you know?!”

Remus mentioned to the bear, “He allows us to stay in his home!”

“He?”

Smiling Remus replied. “There is more to the bear than meets the eye.”

The bear trotted off back into the storm, leaving the small group alone. 

A howl was heard as a wolf sprinted to the group, making everyone look back the way they came. 

A female wolf followed by a black dog.

Celia and Sirius. 

The wolf looked tired and was shaking on her paws. Whether it from the cold or from exhaustion was anyone's guess. The dog didn’t look any better, tired and cold, just like his companion. 

But as soon as Celia’s tired eyes met Remus’ she collapsed. She was absolutely exhausted and so was Sirius. The pair had been running through the storm for hours and hours. And that without proper sleep or any kind of rest.

Sirius stood over Celia, trying to protect the wolf from the elements as he waited for his family to help them out. He was as tired as Celia. Neither of the two wizards had had a full night of good sleep and it made their journey very hard.

James quickly led the horses inside the gate and helped his wife of the horse before making his way into the storm to Sirius and Celia. “Stay here Lily!” 

Remus had already started to rush to the pair of animagus and had a small headstart. Upon Remus getting closer Sirius collapsed as well, trusting his family to help them out. 

“James! They need help!” Remus shouted as he examined the two animagus’. They were breathing softly as they both lay shivering in the snow.

James rushed over and dropped to his knees besides his siblings. “Are they going to be okay?” He asked.

“Not if they stay out here.” Remus replied before carefully sliding his hands underneath the wolf, picking her up with ease. His werewolf perks were really useful. He adjusted Celia in his arms as James copied his action and picked up Sirius. James struggled a little bit, but managed to hold Sirius up as they made their way back to the gate.

“Lily?!” James shouted confused as he didn’t see his wife where he has last seen her.

“I’m in here!” Lily shouted. Her voice came from out of the cottage here a warm light shone through the glass windows. Quickly the two wizards made their way inside. The cottage was very cosy. It had high ceilings and was connected to a sort of stall where a few large animals were sleeping. 

Lily was kneeling in front of the fireplace where she lit a small fire. Upon seeing her family she quickly stood up and grabbed some blankets that lay on a large armchair besides the fireplace. She laid the blankets on the ground before the fire and mentioned to lay Sirius and Celia down on there.

Both Remus and James complied and carefully laid there friends on the blanket. Lily then covered the animals with another blanket, trying to get them warm again. She petted Padfoot and was shocked at how cold her friend was.

James left for a few minutes before returning with the horses. He led them to the stall and let them rest there. 

Remus was kneeling besides Celia, stroking her cold fur in an attempt to warm her up a bit. The blankets were thick and warm, but it didn’t seem to help much. He was worried for his family. His best friend and the woman he loved were in bad condition. 

“Should we put a border up?” James asked softly.

Remus shook his head. “No, the bear will keep us safe.” 

James nodded before sitting between Remus and Lily, looking at his friends. The fire was starting to heat up the cottage, making James sigh in relief. 

“They could have frozen to death out there. Why didn’t they try and find shelter?”

“I guess they didn’t want to be separated either.”

“At least we're together again.”

James looked around the cottage and noted how everything was larger than it would normally be. The table in the middle of the room was absolutely massive about his own highed actually. As if something big lived here. 

The pillars holding up the ceiling were decorated with wood carvings. Who ever build this had put a lot of effort into it.

“I think we should try and get some sleep.” Remus proposed, snapping James out of his thoughts. 

At least they were warm now. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“My lord. The guards have not been able to find the trespassers.”

Thranduil frowned. He didn’t know if he should be happy and relieved or angry and cautious. The group had caused a lot of havoc in his Hall, but they had escaped his wrath.

“Thank you, you may leave.”

The guard bringing the news left and Tauriel stepped forwards. “My lord, if I may. They have probably left our borders, but if we would sent a group of-...”

Thranduil cut her off. “No. If they are outside our borders they are no longer our concern.”

“But my lord!”

“No, I will not hear of it.”

Tauriel looked angry as she lowered her head. 

“Request Mithrandir and Lady Galadriel here.” The king demanded, dismissing the Captain.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“I spoke with lady Celia earlier.” Bilbo stated as he helped Gandalf pack his things. Now the trespassers were no longer in the Woodlands they wanted to leave as soon as possible. There travel had already been delayed.

“Lady Celia? When did you speak with her?” Gandalf asked the hobbit curiously.

“I walked by their rooms and she was reading. We made a polite conversation, I really liked her. I don’t understand how she could react in such a way at the council.”

“Do not blame lady Celia for being angry, she had every right. The king was lucky, things could have turned out a lot worse.”

Bilbo frowned. “I know, but I just wish things had turned out differently.”

“Me too dear friend, me too.”

A female voice spoke up. “I do not mean to interrupt.”

“Lady Galadriel.” Gandalf greeted respectfully, standing from his chair and offered it to Galadriel.

“How did the conversation with the woman go?” She asked, taking the offered seat.

“As we suspected... Peaceful.”

Bilbo looked confused between the two. “Conversation?” Both turned their attention to the hobbit who looked at the questioning. Galadriel smiled knowingly as Gandalf looked away guiltily. 

“I went to speak with lady Celia privately this morning.” Gandalf confessed.

Bilbo looked shocked. “When?! I have been on your side the whole day?!” He exclaimed.

“Before you woke.” He answered before turning back to Galadriel.

“She mentioned that their home is far away, and that they could never return.” He continued. “I sensed no ill intentions.”

He paused for a second.

“A Wapiti spirit showed itself to her.”

Galadriel’s head shot up at that. “A Wapiti?!”

Poor Bilbo looked lost again. “What does that mean?” he asked.

“Wapiti is another name for a elk. This one happened to be a spiritual one.” Gandalf explained. “A animal spirit brings a message from a higher form. The elk spirit animal appears in your life to take you on a sacred journey. A way to rediscover yourself and leave your old self behind.”

Galadriel continued. “They are very rare, this would be the first one seen in thousands of years. They only show to themselves to those worthy and in need of guidance.”

Bilbo tried to take in the new information. It was a lot to take in in such a short time. 

“And… What does that mean for lady Celia?”

“It means that she and her companions are meant for more.”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The large black bear strutted through the snow. It had stopped storming a few hours back and the sun was about to rise now. It had been an eventful night and the bear had been clearing his forest from those foul creatures. 

Making his way over to his home he transformed back into his more human looking counterpart. He was a tall man with dark hair. Around his wrist were broken chains, symbolising where he had been at one point in his live. He grabbed the clothes he had put in a bag outside his home and put them on.

He opened the door and was met by the warm comforts of his home. Unfamiliar smells surrounded him as he closed the door behind him. 

There in front of the fireplace layed a wolf, a dog and three weird smelling humans. Two humans were cuddling together besides the black dog. The other one had his head layed on the wolf. 

They were all sleeping except for one.

The man’s eyes met golden eyes of the young man he had seen in the forest before. The reason he let the group into his home. Something about him felt familiar in a way. He was like him, or at least similar to him.

He studied the young lad before making his way to his kitchen. “Tea?” He asked as he heard the boy get up. 

“Yes please.” He replied.

Remus climbed on the high chair and made himself convertible as the man prepared the tea. He studied the unusual man, he reminded him of Hagrid, who was about the same height as this man. 

“My name is Remus Lupin. Thank you for opening your home to us.” 

“You are different form your friends. What are you?” The bear asked.

Remus looked down and pursed his lips. Could he tell this man? Was that really wise?

“You are save here.” The man encouraged as he poured the tea into two wooden cups.

“I don’t even know your name.”

The man grinned before turning serious again. “I am known as Beorn.”

Remus nodded politely. “I have a curse called Lycanthropy.” Remus hoped that the term would be unknown here and thus useless to the bear of a man. 

Beorn set the cup in front of Remus as he sipped his own. “What does this curse do?”

Something inside Remus wanted to tell Beorn, but he didn’t know what the consequences would be. Were there even Werewolves here? Did they have the same reputation as back home? Remus never told anyone about his condition, everyone that knew found out themselves…

“Speak little one.”

Beorn stayed quiet for a minute. The silence made Remus even more nervous than he already was. He knew that Beorn could sense his wolf, the beast inside him. There was no point in hiding.

Remus gulped. “I am a werewolf. I am cursed to change into a monster each month as the moon is full.”

“You are a lot like my kin.”

“May I inquire what race you belong to?” 

“I am known as a skinchanger. I enchant myself to turn into a animal.”

Remus looked up sadly. “It’s not the same. I was bitten by another werewolf when I was young, I don’t have a choice to change. The transformations are painful and dangerous.”

Beorn nodded sipping his tea. “You are a strong young lad.” He turned his attention to the rest of the small group. “And them? What are they?”

“That is a long story…”

“We have time.”

And with that Remus started to tell him about them, what they are and who they are. He told him about the Marauders, and how they helped him and became his pack. And in return Beorn talked about his kin and his story. Remus told him what he knew about the last few days and how they left.

“It is a good thing you left the way you did. Woodland elves are more dangerous and less wise.” 

“So I’ve been told.”

“Don’t worry young wizard, your secrets are safe with me.” Beorn promised.

Even if Beorn didn’t promise it, Remus knew deep in his heart that this man had a gentle and loyal soul. He could be trusted. The two had created a bond in the last few hours. They had a mutual understanding. Beorn could understand why Remus had been hesitant to tell him about them, and appreciated his honesty and loyalty.

Remus only noted how much time went by as the rising sun outside met his eyes. They had stalked the whole night but neither Remus nor Beorn seemed to mind. 

“Moony?” James asked tiredly as he didn’t see his friend where he had been.

“Over here Prongs.”

Beorn grinned at the nickname, “Moony huh?”

Remus grinned back, “Not my idea, but it kind of stuck.”

They both looked up as James stood frozen at the head of the table. His eyes were widened and cautious as he studied the large man who sat opposite of Remus.

“Prongs meet Beorn, Beorn this is James Potter.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Question:  
> I am thinking on letting Remus' werewolf transformations slowly get better. (As in, he can have full memory/control as Moony or something like that if he practices.) Or would you rather have the werewolf conditions be the same and have Remus adapt to them better?
> 
> And should I make him more a wolf like Celia or keep his lycan like wolf?
> 
> What do you guys think about this idea?


	19. Chapter 19; Never again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo.... It's been a while... I have had a bit of a writings block, so it's a bit of a shorter chapter, but hey, it's a chapter.... Right? XD

James and Remus sat at breakfast, making small talk with Beorn as they ate some bread he had given them. James was absolutely fascinated by the skinchanger, it was almost as if he was a animagus like him, Sirius and Celia. Lily was slowly waking up herself, as the three man continued their conversation. 

Sirius and Celia were still not conscious, there skin was cold and they were shivering. They were still in animagus form, which was good. There animal was more resistant against the harsh cold.

Remus was worried, they hadn’t woken up yet and Remus was staring at the sleeping wolf as Lily introduced herself to Beorn. He was in compleet trans, drowning out everything else around him. 

“..-mus?... Remus?” James nudge him. 

“Hmm?” Remus hummed.

“You alright there mate?” He asked softly.

“Yeah.. Yeah, I’m fine.” Remus said unmoving. 

If Remus had looked up at James he would have seen the ridiculed look on his friends face. A look that could only mean ‘Really?’.

James stood up and walked around the table pulling Remus to his feet and dragging him along to the door. He paused a moment grabbing his and Remus’ cloak and threw it at the werewolf. 

“We’re going on a walk! Make sure Padfoot and Snuffels stay warm!” He shouted as he continued to drag Remus into the cold white outside world. The light reflecting off the snow blinded both wizards for a second before James marched into the thick layer of snow, still dragging his friend along. 

“James!... Hold on!” He said as he struggled to keep up with James’ pace. Remus could have easily broken the grip James had, but didn’t make a move to do so. He just let himself be dragged into the cold outside air.

James dragged Remus outside of the gate before releasing the taller male. He turned around suddenly making Remus stop in his tracks. 

“Talk.” James demanded.

“What?”

“Talk. I know you have a lot on your mind. So have I. So…. Talk.”

Remus raised his eyebrows. Had it really been that obvious? How James did always know when things were off?!

James didn’t break his stare as he waited for Remus to answer. 

The werewolf shifted awkwardly under the stern gaze of his friend. “I… I am just worried.”

The black haired wizard pushed his lips as his eyes softened. “We all are… First we… Die…. Then we get dropped into a forest filled with hostile elves. And when we finally reunite, we have to split again for our own safety.”

James paused and lied his arm on Remus’ shoulder, pulling him along gently making him walk. “And when we finally find each other two of us pass out from exhaustion.” 

Remus frowned as James continued. “Above all that we have not had the time to process any of it because things are thrown in our way each time we try.” 

“....”

“I know things are not ideal. And I know things between you and Snuffels are not going smoothly at the moment. But I have hope. Hope that we get to enjoy our second chance together as a family.” James said smiling softly. “I have a feeling things will go in our favor soon enough.”

Remus thought over James’ words. “I just wish things would be easier.”

“Life is never easy. But I am convinced we can kick its bloody arse.”

Remus grinned softly at James’ pep talk as they walked along sides each other through the thick layer of snow. They would get through this… Together.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lily sipped on her hot tea as she sat back besides Padfoot watching the fire in front of her. James and Remus were invested in a game of wizarding chess Remus had in his book bag. And although James was a chess master Remus was beating him with ease. 

Beorn had gone out to gather some more firewood for the group of wizards before he would go out for the night. The bear had explained why he had slaughtered the ugly creatures, orcs as he called them. He told them about the battle a few weeks back and both Lily and James took that as a explanation for the violent behavior of the inhabitants of the Woodlands.

Remus had written most things down, interested in this new play field he had been presented. How could he not be interested, they had already crossed elves, orcs, a hobbit and a skinchanger. It was nothing like their first lives. 

“knight to E5, checkmate.” Remus spoke as the knight demolished the white king piece. James groaned loudly “Again really?! I swear, one of these days I will beat you as well.”

“Just because you beat me once doesn’t mean you can take on a mind like Remus’. Even I can only draw with him.” Lily chirped in, not raising her gaze from the flickering fire. “Besides that, he probably improved over the years.” 

Lily was quite a gifted chess player and was very tactical, but Remus had used his experience with the Marauders to really learn the tactics to lead his group to victory. Having planned so many pranks and order missions over the years he was a master of tactic. 

Celia would probably be the only one to beat him, if she would actually play against him. But Celia never enjoyed chess to much, it was a bit dull to her. Sure she likes putting her tactical skills to use, but there was just no reward after winning for her. She would rather do a prank or a mission, that way she would have a goal to achieve. Remus sighted as his thoughts drifted to the sleeping wolf yet again. He just couldn't help himself. 

Beorn swung the large door open, letting in the cold outside air. He shut the door behind him and dropped a large stack of wood next to the fireplace. “That should be enough for a good while.” He said as he moved back towards the door. “Stay inside. Do not open the door for anyone. I’ll be back by dawn.” He informed as he reopened the door. “Try and get some rest young master wolf.” Beorn spoke referring to Remus who nodded. “I will. See you in the morning.”

“Till dawn young wizards.” And with that he strode out and shut the door again. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Remus woke up the next morning, as a sun beam shone through a small window lighting the cottage slightly. Soft fur tickled his nose as he shifted his head a bit. He was leaning on Snuffels, resting his head on her, keeping her warm. 

His tired eyes opened as he took in his surroundings again. The wizard had gone to sleep early the night before and had actually slept a decent night of rest. Snuffels had stopped shivering, as had Padfoot. They had yet to wake up.Sitting up Remus looked over to James and Lily, seeing the couple cuddling a few meters away. 

He sighted as he moved into the sun beam, enjoying the warmth of the sun for the first time in forever. The sun had not shone through the clouds in the few days Remus had been traveling outside. 

Quietly standing up he went over to the fire and poked before putting on another log. Then he went over to the kitchen and made himself a cup of tea. 

Remus frowned as he realised that Beorn had yet to come back. He had said dawn… Right?

He sipped his tea walking over to the large door to the outside. Pulling it open he stepped outside before quickly closing it again. There was not a single cloud in the sky and the sun shone bright through the branches of the tree located in the yard area between the cottage and the outside wall. 

The wizard took another minute to enjoy the sun before wrapping his cloak around him a little tighter. Even though the sun was warm Remus still shivered from the cold morning air. He looked around trying to spot any sign of their new large friend, but the fresh white snow seemed untouched. Remus drew the conclusion that Beorn had not come back yet, despite the sun rising a few hours ago. Deciding on what to do he turned back to go inside to wake James. 

“Prongs…” Remus whispered as he shook James carefully, trying his best not to wake Lily. “Prongs, wake up mate.”

James groaned as he slapped Remus’ hand away. Remus narrowed his eyes before smirking, he moved his hand back to James’ arm and pinched him as hard as he could. Yelping James shot up. 

“Did you just pinch me?!” he shouted out. “Ssssttttt.” Remus shushed as he mentioned too Lily, who miraculously was still sleeping. 

James eyes widened in fear as he realised what had almost happened. He turned to Remus “Why would you do that?!” He whisper shouted. 

“You wouldn’t wake up.”

“Why do I need to wake?” He questioned annoyed.

“Beorn is still not back.”

James frowned standing up. “He said dawn right?”

Remus nodded reflecting the same facial expression James wore, one of worry. 

“We need to find him!” James shouted out.

“Sssshhh!” Remus shushed again as Lily groaned in her slumber, shifting at the loud noise that came from James. Both wizards held their breath as they froze, waiting for Lily to settle down again. Once they were sure she would continue sleeping they made their way to the kitchen. 

“What can we do?” James’ voice was still hushed despite the fact that they moved further away from the sleeping red haired woman.

“We can’t leave him out there, but we can’t just leave Lily, Celia and Sirius here alone and undefended.”

“I agree. But I will not let one of us go out there alone.” James argued. “If we learned anything from this place it is that we will never predict what we will find out there.”

Remus nodded. “True, Beorn is one of the only ones on this earth who hasn’t tried to attack us. Which is also a reason we can not leave him out there if he is in trouble.”

“I will not allow us to split up again, I know you like Beorn, but the last time we split up that happened.” James said mentioning to their furry friends that were still sleeping. “I will not split up again.”

James hadn’t really talked about it, but he hated the fact that they kept splitting up. He just got his family back, and all they did was almost getting themselves killed. He could deal with the distance between Remus, Sirius and Celia for now. But The splitting up was going to get them killed. As the self assigned ‘head’ of their weird little family he had failed to keep them save multiple times already, but enough is enough.

“But we can’t just-....”

Remus paused mit sentence as the outside door creaked open. He turned his gaze to the door to see Beorn enter the cottage grumbling to himself. 

“Beorn! We were worried when you didn’t return this morning.” James stated as Beorn entered the kitchen. 

“I was delayed.” The large man grumbled in response. 

“By what?” Remus piped in.

“An old friend.” Beorn replied as he moved to get himself a piece of bread. “Said friend will be visiting us later today.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Question:   
> Who do you think Beorn means?


	20. Chapter 20; The Brown

“May I ask who this friend is?”

“Radagast the Brown. He is a peculiar fellow, but a good man nonetheless.”

James nodded again and headed back to the living area. There he sat down next to a still sleeping Lily, rubbing his own sleep out of his eyes. He gazed at Lily lovingly. They had lost so much, but he was convinced they would conquer all of it.   
Together with their family.

Yes, part of them will always be with Harry, their dear son. And they would alway miss him, no matter what. But Harry, their Harry had given them a second chance. He wanted them to live a happy life, even if that meant he couldn’t be part of it. 

James wiped a stray tear off his face and pulled Lily on his lap, resisting her head on his lap. They would get through this, together.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Remus, James and Lily sat in the kitchen drinking some tea. Remus and Lily were playing chess while James watched, cheering on his wife every now and again.

Beorn had gone to gather some wood for the fire and had left a little while ago. He had asked the wizards to let his friend in if he wasn’t home yet. His friend would be here any moment now.

The large man had been acting a little mysterious when asked about his friend Radagast. As if he was hiding something. But whatever it was didn’t bother James too much, Remus trusted Beorn and Remus was usually able to tell if someone was a danger to them.

Just then a knock echoed through the small cottage, making the group look up at the door. Beorn didn’t knock, so it was safe to assume this was his friend.

James walked to the door and pulled it open. The door opened to show an old man dressed in worn brown robes. He was leaning on a wooden staff that held a stone on top. He wore a peculiar looking hat. His hair and beard were a light brown- greyish colour. 

The man had an aura around him that put James at ease. A familiar sprank of magic seemed to spat off this man. 

“Oh well hello!” The man spoke enthousiast. “I do not believe we have met yet. My name is Radagast.” He introduced 

James nodded. “Yes, Radagast the Brown right? Beorn’s friend?”

Radagast nodded and James stepped aside, letting the man in. The elder man stumbled in and greeted the other two wizards that stood a little further into the cottage. 

“My name is James Potter, and this is my wife Lily and my friend Remus.” James said while pointing to his family. 

Radagast smiled and nodded to both. “Radagast the Brown, what an honor to meet you all.”

Something about this man made the group smile. He had this magic aura surrounding him that felt natural and balanced, as if he was connected to nature, much like most of them were.

“Oh my!” Radagast exclaimed as he spotted Snuffels and Padfoot. “Oh no! Dear creatures! What happened to them?!” He asked while rushing over to the animals.

“They are okay, they are exhausted, but they will be fine soon” Lily replied fagely. They had said they wouldn’t reveal their magic to anyone, not even Beorn’s friend.

“Oh poor creatures!” He said while petting the two. He pulled himself to his feet again using his staff and made his way to the kitchen.

“Is Beorn home?”

“No, he is gathering some wood. So it won’t take long.”

Radagast nodded and sat down at the large table. Lily and Remus copied him and resumed their game. 

“Tea anyone?”

“Yes please young man.” Radagast answered as he watched Remus and Lily play. They were too deep in the game to answer the question properly so James assumed they wanted a cup as well.

It didn’t take long for Beorn to be back. Radagast and Beorn had walked into the living area, leaving the group to play their game while they spoke. And despite them being out of earshot Remus could still hear their hushed conversation. 

He couldn’t make out what they were saying, but he knew that they were whispering. It made Remus frown, why would they move away and still whisper. Neither Beorn nor Radagast knew about his enhanced senses, so whatever they were speaking about was very private. Remus shrugged it off, it was probably nothing of importance to them anyway.

“Now friends. I would like to say goodbye.” Radagast grumbled. “I have a feeling we will meet soon again.”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Celia’s body aches all over as she shifted her paws a little. Breathing in deep she winced a little, she didn’t want to wake up yet. The air was filled with the scent of burned wood, she could sense the presence of multiple people around her. For the first time since the Halls she felt warm. She smelled the scent of her brothers and Lily as well as Remus’ cinnamon scent. But there was a strong unknown scent lingering in the air, surrounding them all. 

Celia cracked open an eye, peeking around her. She was met by the view of a small fireplace, radiating warmth. 

“Snuffels?”

The familiar voice of her dear brother James filled her ears. She was about to reply when she realised she was in her animagus form. Instead she growled a little before raising her head towards him.

“You’re awake!” He shouted with glee. He rushed to her side and hugged the wolf burying his face in her fur. Celia responded by laying her head on his back, closing her tired eyes ones more. 

“James? What-... Celia! Thank Merlin!” Lily said, walking over to the hugging pair. 

James stood up and Snuffels raised to her shaking paws. Snuffels then transformed back into Celia. Upon transfiguring she swayed back and forth, her legs could barely hold her weight. She almost collapsed to the ground if it wasn’t for strong warm arms wrapping around her from behind, catching her before she hit the ground. 

The strong scent of cinnamon and books surrounded her as she leaned back into the man behind her. Remus lifted Celia a little and sat down in the armchair behind him, pulling the female animagus onto his lap. 

He shifted Celia so she was resting her head on his shoulder while holding her against him. Celia looked up into the warm green orbs of Remus. She smiled softly at him as her eyes started to droop again. She closed her eyes and buried herself in the crook of his neck, breathing in deeply. Feeling warm and safe she fell asleep once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo.... I have started a new book.   
> It's a Marauders/Avengers crossover.  
> So if you like this one, you might also like that one. 
> 
> Here is the link: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25656910/chapters/62286481  
> Its called The Marauders (re)Assemble. First few chapters are the same af in this story.


	21. Update on this story

Heyy,   
it's been a while.

So my school started up again recently, which sadly means I won't be able to update my books for some time.  
I'll try to write as often as I can, but I can't let it get in the way of my study. I will be continuing this story, I just can't update as often.

Also I'm kinda getting stuck with the story, so if you have any fun ideas or plot points please do let me know.

In the meantime, stay awesome and keep reading :D


End file.
